Stoppable's Wasteland Journey
by Shadowyman
Summary: Fusion of Kim Possible and Fallout 3. Join Ron Stoppable as he travels out of Vault 101, meet some compainions, survive the Capital Wasteland, and save it from the Enclave and President Drakken. Rated M for blood and language. Chapter 15 uploaded.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Fallout 3. They belong to Disney and Bethesda Studios.

**Author's note:** This is my first story that I have ever written. Reviews and even flames are accepted. I am open to ideas, tips, pointers, and even criticism. I am new to FanFiction, so I might make mistakes with formats and sizes.

This is a Kim Possible/Fallout 3 fusion. If you have never played Fallout 3, I would suggest that you learn about it very quickly as most of the story will not make much sense to you if do not know about Fallout 3 or the Fallout universe.

By the way, Ron's father name, James, is not conceived from Kim's dad. In Fallout 3, the main character's father is named James, so I though it would be fitting.

**Chapter 1-Prologue**

"It's a beautiful baby boy!"

The man in a doctor's uniform cradling a newborn baby in his hands as he repeatedly shouted the same sentence over and over to everyone around him.

"Oh my, that's so wonderful honey," the weary woman replied towards her husband.

"I know Charlotte, it's what we always dreamed of," replied the giddy man as he took off his mask and cap.

He was a well-built man, wearing glasses and having nicely combed blond hair and huge grin plastered on his face. He couldn't help but smile at his wife Charlotte. He loved her so much. Her loving face, her beautiful eyes, her nicely fit body, and her shining personality were all part of why the man had fallen in love with her.

"Well Charlotte, what should we call him?" asked the man.

"I don't know James, I a little too tired to think right now."

"I was thinking of a name earlier this week. How about Ron?" asked James as he watched the baby play with his thumb.

" I think it's perfect. Ron, Ron Stoppable." Charlotte replied.

**1 year later**

"Come one, come to daddy."

Ron started to walk towards I his dad. He struggles at first, but he slowly made to James.

James smiled and patted Ron's head.

"My, my. Only 1 year old and already walking properly. A little practice, but I'm sure you start walking just fine."

Ron was amused by his dad's compliments and started to hug James' leg. James smiled at his son, but as he looked at his Pip-Boy he realized that he had more work to do. Gently pulling Ron off his leg, he went around and closed the gate to Ron's playpen, blocking Ron's way out. Ron was first curious at his father's movement, but suddenly became sad after realizing that James had to leave. Ron started to pull the little fence gate, but his dad quickly scolded him.

"Now son, I told you to stop pulling the gate. You're going to break it. Daddy has some work to do right now. You just stay where you are and wait for Dad. Okay?"

Ron stopped his attempts to escape and nodded a "Yes" to James. As James left the room and closed the door. Ron silently looked around the room. The room was small, but Ron had never really cared. There were large lights on the ceiling that illuminated the entire room, showing all the objects that Rom had come to know and love. There was a yellow carpet in Ron's playpen to protect him from the cold metal floor. Next to the playpen are James' bed and a small cradle on the playpen's right. There was a fairly large toy chest in front of the bed, full of teddy bears and blocks (and any other objects that James could scavenge from the Vault). By the chest was a small drawer that a picture frame on it, but in the frame was a gold-colored sheet with words that Ron couldn't understand, so he didn't pay it much attention.

After examining the room, Ron turned to his left to find a large red ball. Ron stood up and started to play with it, rolling it and tossing it all around the playpen. As Ron tossed the ball again, it rolled towards the gate and broke it open. Ron chased the ball again as it rolled a little more, before stopping in front of a small book. Ron walked to the ball and glanced at the book. It was obviously made for little kids as the cover had a small baby on it and the background was very colorful. Ron read the title (actually, he just looked at it due to the fact that he can't read yet). The title was called "Your S.P.E.C.I.A.L".

Ron turned the pages of the book and smiled at the bright colors and the pictures of the popular Pipboy. As he read the last page of the book, he looked at what S.P.E.C.I.A.L really stood for.

**S**trength

**P**erception

**E**ndurance

**C**harisma

**I**ntelligence

**A**gility

**L**uck

As Ron closed the book, he heard the door open behind him. He was startled at first, but he sighed with relief, as it was his dad.

"My, my aren't you the little explorer" James said to his son as he sat down on the chair next to the drawer.

Ron laughed at his dad and slowly walked towards him. James reached out and picked Ron gently and sat him on his lap.

"You see, this son?" James asked Ron as he pointed towards the picture frame.

Ron shook his head, signaling a "No". James just smiled at him, knowing that Ron couldn't read yet.

"This was your mother's favorite passage. It's from the Bible, Revelation 21:6. 'I am Alpha and Omega, the beginning and the end. I will give onto him that is athirst of the fountain of the water of life freely'. James both told and recited to Ron.

Ron looked curiously at his dad, noticing that James was looking very sad as he finished reciting the passage.

"Well, I have some free time now. Lets see if your friend Zita wants to play. You might want to show off your new walking ability." James said to Ron as he started to stand.

Ron squealed with joy as he followed his father out of their apartment.

9 years later

As Ron walked towards Vault 101's only restaurant, he kept reading the note he found on his bed this morning.

"Come to the Diner at 3:00"

"Wonder what's happening there. Hopefully it isn't another prank by Brick," Ron though to himself.

As he pressed the "OPEN" button to open the door, Ron still found it cool that doors opened vertically and that it stays open until someone closed it via "CLOSE" button.

"Miracle of technology," Ron thought.

Just as Ron stepped into the room, a bright flash of light filled the room.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!'

Ron screamed at the top of his lungs before settled down. The surprise flash scared him pretty badly.

After the flash was over Ron opened his eyes as he saw almost everyone he knew was in the diner. Some of the kids from school, Vault officers, and even some adults who had the time to come to the party.

"Happy Birthday son," James said as he walked towards his son. "Already you are 10 years-old. Time moves so quickly."

"Gee Dad, didn't expect this to happen. I almost forgot it was my B-day." Ron said as he scratched the back of his head. James just smiled at his son before another figure showed up.

"Ah, I see that we have a new young adult in our midst," said the figure. He moved closer to Ron, where he finally recognized him as the Overseer.

"You know what that means don't you?" The Overseer asked Ron.

"Not really sir," Ron replied. His confused face enforced the reply, as he really didn't know.

"Well, it means that you are old enough to have your own Pip-Boy 3000. And just like all young adults who receive the Pip-Boy, you are ready to begin doing your duties in Vault 101," the Overseer explained to Ron while handing him the before mentioned Pip-Boy.

"Boo-yah, awesome. Thanks mister Overseer," Ron started to equip his new Pip-Boy and found it quite comfortable.

"Now go and enjoy your party Ron,' James stated.

As James went to the counter, Ron started to fiddle around with his new gizmo when he looked up and saw Zita. She was smiling and started to come towards him.

'Like the party Ron?" asked Zita.

"You bet. Did you do this?" Ron asked.

"Of course not, I only helped out with the decorating. Your dad set all of this up." Zita both giggled and replied.

'By the way, I have your present Ron. Care to guess what it is?" Zita said as she help out a present for Ron to take.

"Ummm, is it a new toy?" Ron asked with his hand on his chin.

"Close, who is your favorite barbarian? Grognak of course. Issue #2 and still has all of it's pages in it. Enjoy." Zita said as Ron took his present and unwrapped it.

Ron quickly flipped through the book, checking if there are indeed no missing pages (you can't too sure with these kinds of presents). The comic book was a little rundown, but it was still readable and Ron kindly thanked Zita before talking to the other guests.

As Ron got a sweet roll from old lady Palmers, he heard Andy, the Mister handy robot that operated the Diner, call that it was time to cut the cake.

Andy unfortunately, used his built in saw to cut the cake. Bits of icing and cake flew through the Diner. One rather large chunk of cake almost landed on Brick Flagg, the school bully.

"Hey, watch it you stupid robot." Brick yelled "Great, know we're stuck at stupid party with no food to eat."

As Brick finished his rant, he spotted Ron holding his new sweet roll and makes a grab for it. Ron barely sees it and holds the roll right out of Brick's reach.

"Come on, give me that stupid roll. That stupid robot destroyed the cake and I'm hungry," Brick demands as he still tries to grab the roll.

'No way Brick, I got this from Lady Palmers. She said this is for me only," Ron replied while still trying to keep the roll from Brick. Ron knew that this was no use; Brick is bigger than he was and Ron knew that Brick was going to do something rash if he doesn't get the roll.

Ron was right. Brick was starting to get annoyed. He grabbed Ron's jumpsuit collar and cocked his fist back, getting ready to punch Ron face.

"Give me the roll or I will give you a knuckle sandwich to eat instead Stoppable," Brick warned. He smiled an evil smile when Ron face started to show signs of fear.

"Hey, you two, stop right now!"

Brick and Ron turned to see that it was Officer Lopez who yelled out. Brick grumbled and put Ron down. Ron brushed off his jumpsuit and thanked Officer Lopez.

"Hey dad, when will I get my present from you?" asked Ron as he walked towards the Diner's counter where James is talking to the engineer Stanley.

"Oh right, I almost forgot." James replied. He got up and started talking to someone via the Diner's intercom. Ron didn't find the intercom cool or surprising due to the fact that almost every room had an intercom and acted as the main way to communicate in the Vault.

After James stood up, Ron noticed Stanley and decided to have some strike up some chitchat with him while he is waiting.

"Enjoying that Pip-boy there sport?" Stanley asked as he turned to face Ron.

"Yeah, it's great. But it's a little broken I think," Ron replied as he started to tinker with the wrist device.

"Yeah, well the A models aren't exactly the most well built Pip-Boys, but they are still reliable and still functional. Just as long as it doesn't suffer any damage, it will be fine," Stanley confessed.

Ron was about to ask whether or not Stanley found the Pip-Boy for him, but James returned and told Ron to follow him. Ron thanked Stanley and a Baseball cap in return. Ron thanks Stanley again before putting the cap on and following James.

As the father and son walked out of the Diner, James explained to Ron that Jonas was down in the Reactor section of the Vault and has Ron's birthday present.

" I have something to do right now, you go one ahead and get your present. Okay son?"

" Okay dad."

Ron started heading off to the Reactor level. He looked around the hallways and found it to be very monotonous and bland. There were vents jutting from the wall. The walls themselves were painted a very dull blue and the doors didn't have a better coloring scheme either.

" Sometimes I think I am living in some kind of maze. Everything here is bland and bleak. Maybe the Overseer will decide to issue a new color scheme." Ron quietly thought to himself.

Jonas was indeed waiting for Ron as he made is way down. Ron smiled his goofy smile as he saw the Jonas he had known throughout the years. Jonas smiled and gave Ron his present just as James came down. He smiled as Ron held his gift as if it was a G.E.C.K.

Ron ran to his father and asked, " Is this what I think it is?"

"It is son. It's what you always wanted. Your very own BB Gun." James answered, his smiled still on his face as he watched his son jump up and down with joy.

"I figured that you are old enough to handle a gun now. It took me and Jonas a long time to fix it up you know," James said. He then turned to Jonas and said, "Remember when we had to find that spring for the shooting mechanism? Good thing Brick 'lost' his switchblade or else we would've never have finished the reconstruction." Ron didn't even notice that James and Jonas were on the verge of tears from their laughing.

After the laughter, Jonas said, "Why don't you try out your new BB Gun Ron?"

" I would love to, but I don't think that its okay to shoot BB pellets in here." Ron said.

"You are right son, otherwise the Overseer will be extremely mad at us. We will go into the storage room. Me and Jonas already have target practice ready for you," James reassures Ron.

Ron follows the two men into the storage room and finds three targets ready for him to shoot at.

"Go ahead, give it a shot. No pun intended." Jonas says.

Ron lifts the gun to the right side of his head and closes his left eye. He has his left hand on the barrel of the gun and his right on the trigger. Ron takes in a deep breath and aims for the target at the right. He pulls the trigger.

And misses horribly.

The pellet was closer to the middle target than the one Ron was aiming for. Ron groans in disappointment but James pats his back and says, "It's okay son. Just keep trying."

Ron cocks the gun and aims for the same target again. This time, he keeps his arms steady and shoots. The pellet hits the target perfectly. It wasn't a bulls-eye, but it was good enough for Ron.

"Boo-yah!" Ron said as he saw the target spin around due to the force of the shot.

Ron fired at the two remaining targets with the same precision he did with the first one. When Ron was done, he felt pats on his back from his father and Jonas. Just as Ron smiled about all his accomplishments today, James noticed something in the target zone.

"Oh no, it's a radroach." James said to Jonas.

Ron turned around and his eyes grew as big as dinner plates when he saw what was in front of him. There before him was a cockroach that was as big as a puppy. It's eyes the size of marbles and black. The head was very small compared to its body and it moved around on 6 large legs. It clicked its mandibles and scampered all around the target zone, looking for food.

"Go on Ron, shoot it" Jonas said bluntly.

"What?! Are you crazy? That thing is so big. I don't think this little gun can even hurt it," Ron shouted, his fear clearly showing in his voice. Ron has heard about these creatures before. His father told him that radroachs were once small bugs that grew to humongous sizes because of nuclear radiation outside. Ron knew they were scary then, and now that he has seen one in real life, that fact is still true.

"Don't worry, radroaches have a fairly weak exoskeleton. The BB Gun can easily penetrate it." James explained to Ron as he started to come down from his panicked state.

"Okay, I'll try," said Ron as he settled down.

Ron cocked his gun and took aim once again. As he prepared to fire his gun, he stared at the roach's black eye. Ron felt a shiver down his spine as fear tried to take over his body again. Ron breathed deeply and tried to keep himself under control. He watched the radroach carefully and pulled the trigger. The BB pellet penetrated the radroach's large body and lodged itself into the roach's organs. A flow of watery, green puss flowed out of the hole. Ron almost lost his lunch (which was the sweet roll) when he realized that the bug was still alive, squirming and wriggling its legs all around. Ron shot another BB pellet, this one silencing the creature for good. Ron watched as the radroach just laid on the floor, the puss still seeping out of the holes.

"Well, I'm glad that's over with," Jonas said as turned towards James.

"That's one less roach to worry about," Jonas said.

"Agreed. Come on Ron, let's get back to the party," James said as he started to walk out.

Ron just stood there, watching the lifeless corpse. He knew that he just killed something, but as he heard Jonas and his father talk, Ron then realized that it was for a good reason: to help with the Vault's protection. Ron turned, smiling his goofy smile as he followed his father.

James and Ron didn't go far because Jonas blocked the way.

"Whoa, wait a minute. Don't you guys want to take a picture or something? You know, to remind yourselves about the day Ron grew out of his childhood," Jonas suggested.

"Well I guess so. Ron, what do you think?" James asked.

"Sure dad. I mean, maybe we can show the Overseer the picture and I can become the Vault exterminator," Ron laughed to his father.

"That's my Ron. Humor for any situation."

Jonas already had the camera set up. Ron and James were side by side and Ron was holding his BB Gun with both hands, basically showing the camera the gun in all its glory. Jonas steadies the camera and clicks the button on the camera and a flash came from the bulb on the camera.

Ron didn't scream this time though; he just smiled his goofy smile.

To Be Continued


	2. The GOAT Escape

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible and/or Fallout 3. They belong to Disney and Bethesda Studios. I do not make any profit out of this story.

**Chapter 2**- The G.O.A.T Escape

* * *

6 Years Later

"Okay. You're a perfectly healthy 16 year-old boy. There should be no reason for you to not take the G.O.A.T exam," said James, as he was finishing with Ron's check-up.

"But do I really have to take it?" Ron whined as he got off the operating table. "I mean, I know it is important and all. But why do I have to take it?"

"Now son, all Vault citizens must take the test when they become 16. It will determine what your job will be in the Vault." James said sternly. This was the 3rd time Ron had asked him today.

"Okay, okay. I'm off then. Bye."

As Ron waved good-bye to his father, he closed the door and started to walk to the classroom. As he turned the corner to where the room was located, he heard both catcalls and insults coming from the hallway. Ron didn't even have to think to know who was behind the noise.

It was Brick and his friends, or as Ron called them "Brick's lackeys". Brick and his friends were all wearing leather jackets that had the word "Mad Dogs" on them. Ron knew about Brick's gang pretty well. They started the gang a few years back and have causing nothing but trouble in the Vault ever since. Cracking insulting jokes, sexual harassing girls, pulling pranks, and anything else Ron could remember at the time being. But right now, Brick and his two friends are outside the classroom, trying (and failing) to convince a very pissed off Zita to give Brick a kiss. Needless to say, the sight did not please Ron.

"Come on baby, just a little peck on the cheek," Brick said amusingly while pointing to his cheek.

"I'll kiss you when Hell freezes over. Now move out of my way you stupid Mad Dogs!" Zita yelled.

Brick and his friends obviously didn't find this as an "Okay", so they kept trying. That is until Ron decided to intervene.

"What the hell is going on here Brick?" Ron asked.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" Brick asked no one particularly as he turned his head towards Ron. "If it ain't the wimpy loser Stoppable. Well, if you must know. Little Ms. Overseer is acting like a little bitch…"

"How many times do I have to you assholes? Just because my father is the Overseer, doesn't mean I'm any different than any other girl!" Zita shouted.

"Hey who said you could talk bitch?!" Brick asked rather loudly. He was getting ready to slap Zita before Ron got his attention.

"Hey, wait a minute. Zita father is the Overseer, so he is going to very pissed off at you for harassing his daughter," Ron reasoned. Brick seemed to ponder what Ron had just said, but he then simply said, "Fuck him."

Brick turned to slap Zita, but Ron acted fast and grabbed Brick's arm. Unfortunately, Ron just realized he just made a big mistake.

Brick grabbed Ron's arm and shoved him back. Ron recovered but saw that Brick was getting ready to let loose a fury of punches at him. The only thing Ron could do was to block his face and body with is arms. Ron could barely stand, as the punches were way to strong for his arms to handle. Brick and his friends just laughed as Brick kept punching away. Zita just looked on, horror showing on her face as Ron was getting beaten up. The laughter stopped however as Brick accidentally punched Ron's Pip-Boy. The punch broke the bottom of the Pip-Boy, the metal cracking and piercing Ron's wrist. The screen also went fuzzy and showed the word "WARNING" on it, but Ron didn't notice it. Brick cried out in pain and shook his fist in hopes of getting rid of the pain faster. Ron saw this and tackled Brick to the wall like a football player. Brick cried out in pain again, this time alerting the teacher, Mr. Brotch.

"What is going on out here?" Mr. Brotch asked as he looked out of the classroom. He saw Ron and Brick still struggling and motioned for them to stop. Brick brushed himself off before telling his friends to follow him into the classroom.

Zita quickly rushed Ron and helped him brush himself off. "Oh my goodness Ron. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Are you?" Ron asked as he straightened out his back. Zita just blushed at Ron's question. Ron had always put everyone else before himself.

"I'm okay."

Ron just smiled and went inside the classroom and took his seat just as Mr. Brotch began the pretest introduction.

The classroom looked just like any other classroom. Chairs and desks in rows and columns, Mr. Brotch's desk on the far upper-left corner of the room, and a projector in the middle of the room that was on. It was presenting the first page of the test slide show on the whiteboard in the front of the room. The page showed the popular Vault character Pipboy riding a goat with the word "G.O.A.T" above his head. The slide then switched to the next slide, showing what the word "G.O.A.T" stood for.

**G**eneralized

**O**ccupational

**A**ptitude

**T**est

"Now then, the G.O.A.T is a very easy test that will show where you will work in the Vault when you become 18. Just do your best and yada yada yada," Mr. Brotch explained before proceeding on with the questions. As the test progressed, Ron couldn't help but to think that some of the questions were way too weird or disturbing. Questions like "You grandmother invites you to tea, but upon arrival, she gives you a pistol and orders you to kill a Vault resident. What do you do?" and "You have been exposed to radiation, and a mutated hand grew out of your bellybutton. What is the best course of treatment?" made either Ron stomach sick or spine shiver. After the test, all the students turned in their papers to Mr. Brotch and eagerly waited for their job recommendation. As Ron turned his papers in, he had a nervous look on his face. Mr. Brotch looked through Ron's answers and gave a Ron a very unexpected response.

"Very nice job there Stoppable," Mr. Brotch says. "According to these answers you gave me, your going to be a chef when you grow up."

Ron's face had a look of shock on it before it was replaced with happiness. Being a chef was a job that Ron looked forward to being when he was a child. Ron said a very fitting "Boo-yah" before exiting the classroom. Zita soon followed, her face showing just as much joy as Ron's.

"Says here that I'm going to be a teacher. It's what I always wanted to be," Zita exclaimed happily before asking what Ron's job would be.

"I'm going to be _Chef Ronald_ when I'm an adult," Ron said humorously while using a mock French accent. He even tried to take a bow, but the fight with Brick earlier had damaged his body, so he showed signs of pain rather than showing a sign of humor. Zita noticed and recommended that Ron go to his room and rest. Ron agreed wearily and the two returned to their own rooms.

Ron slowly eased himself on his bed, wincing in pain as his arms still hurt. Ron took a glance at his Pip-Boy, which was back to normal. It showed that it was 4:24 P.M.

"I guess I can take a little nap," Ron thought to himself. And with that thought, he drifted into slumber.

**3 Hours Later**

* * *

"Ron! Ron! Come on Ron. You've got to wake up!"

Ron rose from his bed suddenly as he tried to find the source of voice that woke him up. When he could see clearly again, Ron saw that it was Zita who woke him up. She looked like she was on the verge of going hysterical.

"Ron, you have to get out of here!" Zita screamed.

"What? Why should I leave?" Ron asked. Ron noticed that Zita started to look nervous as she looked outside the windows. She turned around and explained, " My father, the Overseer, has ordered the officers in the Vault to go look for you. When they interrogated Jonas, he wouldn't say anything, so…so…" Zita was now crying, " They killed Jonas!" Zita confessed, as her crying got worse.

Now it was Ron's turn to look hysterical. "What?! They killed Jonas? How could they? Most of them would even dream of killing someone."

Zita was now hugging herself, trying to feel some kind of comfort. Her Vault 101 jumpsuit was stained with her salty tears. Ron wanted to hug her himself, to give her some kind of comfort, but he was having a tough time just trying not to crawl into the fetal position and crying.

"It was Officer Mack. He was getting some kind of sick pleasure out torturing Jonas. After he ran out of patience he just whacked Jonas' head with his Police Baton. He fell over and didn't move," Zita explained as she straightened herself out.

Ron felt rage, tons of rage. He wanted to fucking kill that Mack bastard. But he had to ask a question that Zita knew was coming, and she feared it.

"Why is the Overseer looking for me?

Zita breathed and sighed deeply before telling Ron the truth.

"It's your father. He left the Vault."

Now Ron was hysterical. His eyes grew huge and his heart started to fill with sorrow. "Why? How? How can my dad just leave the Vault like that?" Ron asked. "I thought there was no way to leave through the Vault door."

"I don't know. I believed that too, but now I just don't know. Nevertheless, you have to get out of here Ron!" Zita says.

"Okay. But how do I get out?" Ron asked.

"My dad has a computer in his office. Hack into it and find a way to get out. Here, these might come in handy." Zita hands Ron 25 bobby pins and a screwdriver. "What am I suppose to do with this?" Ron asked while he stared confusingly at the bobby pins. "Use these to lock pick the door to the office," Zita explains. She reaches behind her back and pulls out a gun, a 10mm Pistol to be precise. Ron asked, "What are you going to do with that?" He feared that Zita was going to do something rash. Zita just replies, "I stole this from my dad's office, it might come in handy if you come across any of the Officers." Ron slowly takes the gun and tells Zita that he will only use in an emergency.

"What are you going to do Zita?" Ron asks. He is afraid that Zita might get into trouble.

"I'll go talk to my dad. Maybe I will talk some sense into him," Zita replies before turning to leave. But before she leaves she says to Ron, " Be careful."

Ron grabs his bag, which was by his bed, and puts the pins and screwdriver in it. He holsters the 10mm on his jumpsuit belt and looks across the room to find his BB Gun was still there and it's pellets. Ron grabs it and slings it across his back via the BB Gun's strap. Ron turns to leave, but finds his baseball bat leaning against the wall. "That might come in handy," Ron thinks to himself. Grabbing the bat, he puts it behind the BB Gun so that it doesn't fall. "Well, that should be everything I need." Ron is proven wrong as he spots a medicine box connected to the wall next to the door. Inside contains 10 Stimpaks, Ron's favorite pain reliever and wound healer (because Ron uses a lot of Stimpaks during the course of his life). Ron puts the Stimpaks in his bag and leaves his room.

"Ah-ha, I found you. You little bastard."

Ron quickly turned to find an Officer in the hallway. He didn't even take 3 steps out of his room, let alone make it to the atrium, and already is in deep shit. The Officer grabbed his Police Baton from his Vault 101 Security Armor's belt and started to walk towards Ron. He had a Vault 101 Security Helmet on so Ron couldn't see his face, but Ron can clearly imagine him smiling gleefully as he walked towards his victim. Ron took his Baseball bat out and held it firmly with both hands, ready to block the Officer's attack.

"I need a miracle if I am to kill this guy," Ron thought to himself. In truth, Ron didn't really want to kill the Officer, but he knew that the Officer won't hold back and will try to kill him. So Ron didn't have much of a choice.

Luck shines on Ron today, because he does get the miracle he wants. Just not in the form of what he imagined. Ron looks behind the Officer and sees several Radroachs crawling towards him. The Officer seemed to notice as well and turned around to face the mutated bugs. He swung his Police Baton at the roaches, seeing if they would turn back. But the Radroachs just lunged at the Officer, clicking their mandibles as they tried to bite their prey. The Officer used both hands to grab his weapon and swung it down on a Radroach, as if he was splitting firewood. A loud crunch was heard as the Baton easily broke the roach's exoskeleton, green puss pooling under the now dead Roadroach. The Officer let out a laugh, but it soon became a cry of pain as the remaining Radroaches bit his ankles and feet with their sharp mandibles.

While all this was going on, Ron was just watching. He was both scared and intrigued by this event. "How can I use this to my advantage," Ron thought to himself. He still had his Baseball Bat in his hands as he watched the scene in front of him, ready to kill whoever survives. As the Officer killed another roach, he suddenly toppled back, his legs no longer able to keep him upright from. He cried out in pain and felt something crawl up his torso. He looked up to find a Radroach on his chest, clicking its bloody mandibles while looking at the Officer's covered face. Thinking that he still had a chance, the Officer grabbed his Police Baton and attempted to whack the critter of his chest.

But the Radroach was faster. The roach suddenly lunged forward and used its mandibles to bite the Officer's neck, creating a jet of blood, which spew everywhere. Ron almost threw up at the sight and decided to help the Officer. Grabbing his Bat, he whacked the roach on the Officer's chest; puss flowed out of the roach's corpse and mixed with the blood on the floor. The other Radroachs lunged at Ron, but Ron was faster than the Officer and dodged the incoming attacks. Ron swung the Bat at a lunging roach, slamming it on to a wall. The Radroach fell lifelessly on to the floor, leaving a large blob of puss on the wall. Ron kept swing his Bat up and down, hoping to kill of the rest of the insects.

After the last roach was dead, Ron leaned against the wall, he was panting heavily (his body wasn't built to play sports). He glanced at the Officer. The Officer was long dead already. Ron couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor guy. "What a way to go. Killed by a bunch of mutated bugs," Ron thought. But that thought only scared him. "Great. If there are Radroachs here, then there must be more all over the place."

After Ron calmed down and was not so tired, he put away his Bat (he made sure to wipe the blood and puss of off it). Ron continued down the hall and as he was about to open the door to the atrium, he heard a familiar voice cry out.

"Someone! Anyone! Help me!"

Ron recognized the voice almost immediately. It was Brick. Ron quickly ran back to the hallway and found Brick running around and searching wildly for someone to help him. He noticed Ron and told him, "Please, you got to help me. My mom is trouble! There is a bunch of Radroachs after her!"

"And just why should I help you Brick?" Ron asked. It didn't make sense to him. "Why can't Brick just save his mom himself?" Ron thought as Brick kept pleading. Ron soon came to an obvious conclusion.

"You're scared of Radroachs?" Ron asked. He hoped he came to the right conclusion. He didn't want to start a fight with Brick.

Brick now wasn't even looking at Ron and quietly mumbled a "Yes". Ron suddenly felt sorry for the Mad Dog leader and offered to help.

"Oh thank you Ron!" Brick thanked rather loudly and lead Ron to where his mom was in trouble. Ron followed Brick to his room where Mrs. Flagg was on her bed in the fetal position and on the bottom of the bed were three Radroachs, trying to jump on top of the bed in order to get their meal. She was obviously scared as she kept calling for her son to come and rescue her. Ron acted fast and pulled out his BB Gun. He shot 3 shots at the bugs, each one piercing victim's exoskeleton and killing them.

"Oh thank God. Thanks dude!" Brick says to Ron before embracing his scared mother. Ron just smiles at the sight and remembers that he has to leave. He says his good-byes and runs to the atrium.

As Ron opens the door to the atrium he hears a couple talking. He quickly hides and hopes that the two people don't find him.

"Come on Ellen, we going to get out of this hell hole. I'm not going to let anyone stop us." Ron recognized the voice to be Michael's, a classmate of Ron's. "I don't know Michael. What if the Officers catch us, we might get in trouble." Ron knew this voice too; it was Ellen's, Ron's classmate and Michael's girlfriend.

Michael seemed to be fed up with his girlfriend's whining and takes matters into his own hands. He ran towards the hallway that connects the atrium to the Vault door. Unfortunately for him, the door has two Officers armed with 10mm Pistols guarding the door. And what's even worse is that the door has the word "INACCESABLE" on top of it. Michael stops in front of the guards and tries to get them to open the door. The guards just look at each other and said, "Beat it kid. We're on the look out for a Vault criminal." The warning doesn't work as Michael just kept on pleading. Finally, the Officers had enough. Both of them take aim and shoot Michael, one at his arm and one at his torso. Michael fell to his knees started coughing up blood; the bullet that was shot into his chest had punctured his lungs, flooding his throat with hot blood. "Michael! Are you alright?" Ellen yelled as she ran towards the door. The Officers took aim as Michael tried to warn Ellen. As Ellen went in the hallway, the Officers shot at her. The force of the shots actually pushed her back. Michael watched in horror as Ellen fell lifelessly on the floor, blood spilling out of the two bullet wounds on her torso. It was the last thing Michael saw as one of the Officers put him out of his misery.

"Holy crap!" Ron thought. He saw everything, but was still hidden from the guard's sight. "They really have gone psycho."

Ron crouched down and tried to quickly inch his way towards the stairs. His heart was pounding so hard that he could swear that the guards might hear it. Right as Ron was about to escape the guards' line of sight, one of the guards spots his back. He grabs his gun and charges forward; ready to kill whatever is hiding. Ron hears the Officer's feet and quickly grabs his 10mm Pistol. Ron holds the pistol with his right hand as he waited for the Officer to approach.

BLAM!!!

Ron ducks just in time to see a bullet wiz right past his head (if he had been standing the bullet would've hit his shoulder). Ron fires a couple of shots at the Officer, some missing and some hitting him. Out of the 6 shots Ron fired at the Officer, 4 missed and 2 hit his torso. The Officer gasped loudly as he felt the bullet wounds start to leak hot, crimson blood. Ron's hand was shaking, he didn't want to kill the Officer, but it seems as though he has no choice right now. Ron takes aim with his pistol, closing his eyes so that he doesn't see the Officer die in front of him. Sweating and breathing heavily, he slowly pulls the trigger…

BLAM!!! BLAM!!!

Ron opened his eyes and suddenly felt immense pain coming from his right leg. As he kneeled down, he saw a fresh bullet wound on his right leg, bleeding and sending nerve signals to his brain that was translated into pain. He looked up to see the other Officer there, his pistol in his hand and smiling under his helmet. "Thought you could get away eh?" The Officer asked Ron smugly as he walked towards his near death cohort. The Officer kneeled down and tried to help the other one. Ron was in serious pain right now. With his leg bleeding and his mind only concentrating on that pain, Ron was now basically a sitting duck. As Ron slowly regained control over his mind, he noticed that the two Officers are still on the floor. Ron quickly grabbed his pistol and took aim with it. Pulling the trigger, Ron shot out the rest of the bullets in the pistol's chamber at the Officers.

The Officer who was kneeling had 4 pistol shots pierce his back, the Vault armor doing nothing to protect his body. He silently fell dead and as he did, the other Officer's body was visible to Ron. Ron noticed that the Officer was already dead.

Ron quickly grabbed his bag that he dropped during the firefight and opened it. He reached his hand in the bag and pulled out a Stimpak. Ron uncovered the Stimpak's cap, which housed its injection system, a syringe. Ron had another panicked look on his face; he had always hated the Stimpak's syringes. He could never use one unless someone else administered it, as he could never bring himself to inject the medicinal liquid. Bracing himself for the pain, Ron quickly jabbed his wounded leg with the syringe. But instead of pain, Ron only felt his leg grow numb and the wound instantly heal. The bullet was still in his leg, but Ron could now walk again. Ron slowly stood up and closed his bag before picking it up. He reloaded his Pistol and holstered on his belt. Ron began to walk towards the corridor, which would lead Ron to the second floor. As Ron walked past the dead Officers (making sure to not step in the blood that pooled into a rather large puddle under the Officers) he stopped and noticed the 10mm Pistols that they were once used by them. Ron approached the guns and took both of them into is hands, He unloaded the chamber and found that there were still some unused clips in them. Ron takes the extra ammo and slips the guns into his bag. Ron leaves and ascends stairs.

Reaching the second floor, Ron quickly made his way through the engineering room and towards the Overseer's office. Ron checks each room along the way, watching if any more Officers are posted in the rooms (it never hurts to be a little cautious). Looking up and noticing the "OVERSEER'S OFFICE AHEAD" sign, Ron grabbed his Pistol and continued forward, now even more cautious as he was getting close. Stopping by his dad's old doctor's workroom, Ron quickly scanned the area and didn't find any Officers. But he did find something there.

"God dammit!"

There was Jonas, lying on the floor in the middle of the room. His face was badly beaten in, there was blood on the floor and dried up blood on his lab coat. Ron rushed to Jonas' body and fell to his knees. There was a soft sob that could be heard in the room. Ron raised his head and just stared at his life-long friend. As Ron kept staring at Jonas, he felt all the sadness rush out of his body…

And it was filled by murderous rage.

"Those sons of bitches!" Ron said through his teeth as he started to stand. "I will fucking kill all those bastards!"

Ron started to turn

around and run out the door (probably to find Officer Mack and kick his ass) but he saw something that caught his eye. There in Jonas' cold, dead hand was a Holotape. Ron bent over and picked it up and put it in his bag. As Ron stood up, he accidentally bumped into a table and toppled it. Ron didn't really care, but there was an amusing item that fell over with the table. It was a Bobblehead. A Pipboy Bobblehead to be precise. The character was holding a large syringe and smiled his famous smile at Ron, who was fascinated by the doll. Ron grabbed it and put it in his bag before leaving the room.

"Please dad! Just leave me alone!"

Ron noticed that voice and he quickly (and quietly) to where the voice had originated. Ron reached a window that shown the inside of the jailhouse in the Vault and quickly ducked under it to avoid detection. He slowly lifted his head up and saw a sight that disgusted him. It was Zita, sitting on a chair and being interrogated by Officer Mack and the Overseer.

"Not this time Mack." Ron said as he grabbed his Pistol. Rushing in and startling the three, Ron ran up to Mack and used his gun to pistol whip him in the face, forcing the corrupted Officer on to the ground with a newly loosened tooth. Mack tried to stand but went back on the ground when Ron pointed his Pistol at his head. "Zita. Get out of here. I don't want you to see what will happen here." Zita nodded her head and quickly ran to her room, which was across from the Overseer's office.

"You Motherfucker! You just had to kill Jonas, didn't you? Even when he was on the ground, crying for mercy, you just kept smiling and gave him the exact opposite. Well, if its mercy you want from me right now. You just ran out of luck." Ron said as he pulled the trigger. Mack fell over like a rag doll as the bullet struck his lungs, instantly killing him. Ron felt a pair of hands grab his shoulder blades and quickly turned and pointed his gun at the idiotic culprit, the Overseer.

"Why don't you just give up Ronald?" The Overseer asked, his voice showing no signs of fear or anger. "You can't possibly win. There will be more Officers coming this way, and when you are apprehended, no mercy shall be shown towards you."

Ron wasn't even paying attention to the man now. He just replied, "You just worry about your own innocence Overseer. When this is over I will be long gone and you will receive all the blame for this. Think about all the people who have died today. Just think about it."

Now it was the Overseer's turn to be enraged. He didn't like the thought that Ron could escape, but the thought of Ron telling him how to do his jib was down right sickening to him. The Overseer rushed out of the door and shouted loudly, "Help! Help! The criminal is here!"

Ron took this time to loot the lockers in the jailhouse. He found some Vault 101 Officer Armor and a matching helmet, some 10mm rounds and a Police Baton. Ron wore the Officer Armor over his Vault 101 Jumpsuit and put on the helmet before making his way to the Overseer's office. He tried to open the door but it seems that Zita was right, the door's button controls were locked. Ron examined the door, trying to find a key hole that he could pick. Spotting one a on the door's left side, he took his pins and screwdriver out and commenced lock picking. It was harder than Ron though it would be. Ron had to turn the pin a round in the hole while using the screwdriver to try to roll the key hole 180 degrees, thus opening the door. After about three pins, Ron finally got the door to open and went inside the office.

The office was a bit linear. There was a large, circular desk in the middle of the room with a large computer behind it. Everything else was a bit bland (nothing worth mentioning). Ron walked towards the computer and tried to access the Overseer's file.

He was denied.

Ron knew this would happen and started to hack the computer. Ron was surprised when he saw that the hacking process was just like a word puzzle. It asked for Ron to choose the correct word that was the password for the Overseer's files. Ron used the mouse to scroll down and scanned through the list of options. "Wow, I didn't think hacking would be this hard. Hopefully I can guess the right one," Ron thought to himself. Ron scrolled down and chose the word "bite", but it wasn't the right word. Ron chose another one, "heat", but it wasn't the right one either. Ron looked on the top of the screen; it said "1 CHANCE LEFT". Ron closed his eyes and hoped for the best. He moved the cursor randomly and clicked the left mouse button. Ron opened his eyes and saw that the computer screen changed back to the password input screen. Ron tried to activate the hacking files but it wouldn't let him access it.

Now Ron started to panic. He couldn't access the files and won't know how to get out of Vault 101. "Wait a minute." Ron thought to himself. "Zita did say that her dad was forgetful. Maybe he has his password somewhere in his office so that he doesn't lock himself out of his computer." Ron quickly searched the office and found a sheet of paper under the desk. It read "In Case I Forget" and on the back was the password. "Wow, he really is an idiot. A homicidal one to boot too." Ron joked to himself as he typed the four letter word on the computer and pressing the "ENTER" button on the keyboard. The screen registered it and showed Ron the files. Ron scrolled down the useless Log Entries and found a command button on the bottom of the page. Ron clicked the command and suddenly the desk started to transform. Ron stared at the transforming desk with astonishment and wondered just how the Overseer got this contraption. The desk disappeared into the floor, showing a staircase that led to a old door. Ron quickly opened the door and proceeded to the Vault door.

As Ron continued down the old hallway, he finally reached the door. There, he saw a large door that looked more like a cog in a machine than a door. It had the number 101 imprinted on it. To Ron's right were the controls for the door, enabling it to either open or close.

"RON! You mad it!" Ron turned around to see Zita run up to him and giving a hug.

"Nice to see you too, Zita," Ron gasped. Zita was hugging him so hard that Ron couldn't breath. Zita let go and stared at the Vault door.

"You should go now Ron. Before any of the Officers come and find us."

"But what about you Zita?" Ron asked. "Why don't leave the Vault with me?"

"I'm sorry Ron. But I have to stay here. I'm the only one that can stop my father and help the Vault." Zita replied, tears now spilling from her eyes and on to here cheeks. "I'm sorry Ron, but you have to leave without me. Tell your dad I said 'Hi'." Zita hugged Ron one more time before walking over and activating the controls to the Vault door. The door's alarms went off and the door started to scrap against the metal. A large screw shaped device lowered itself to the door and attached itself to the door. It then started to spin and pull the cog towards Ron and Zita. It stopped at in front of them, the cog now far away from the door. Behind the door was a small cave with an old wooden door at the end. Ron started to walk towards the wooden door. He turned around and looked at Zita once again, his eyes asking the same question he just asked. Zita just smiled at Ron and shook her head and mouthing the words "I'm sorry". Ron nodded his head and looked at the wooden door, he didn't want Zita to see him cry. Ron started to run out the Vault door and towards the wooden door. As he ran into the cave, Zita quickly activated the gate again and started to close the door. Ron could hear the door closing; all the while his crying had gotten more intense.

As Ron reached the wooden door, he pushed it open and felt his eyes water even more as he saw his first glimpse of sunlight.

To Be Continued

**

* * *

****Author's Note: **This took a while to write, what with finals at school and all. Any Fallout 3 (or any Fallout game) fan would realize that Ron's Science skill is horrible. Ron's true skill is yet to be revealed. Fallout 3 fans might noticed that I included some small events that actually happen the game (i.e. the Brick/Butch speech challenge).

As for the damaged Pip-Boy, you will soon see what I have in store for it.


	3. Middleton

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kim Possible or Fallout 3. Disney and Bethesda Studios own them respectively. I do not make profit from this story.

**Author's Notes**: Thanks for all the hits and views (even if it was only about 350). Was not expecting that many prople to read my sory already. But still, thanks to everyone else who left a review or read my story.

* * *

**Chapter 3**: Middleton

The outside world has not been kind to Ron Stoppable. The second Ron left the Vault; the afternoon rays of the sun had almost blinded him. 5 minutes outside and Ron still had to block the light with his arms and hands. After a couple of minutes, Ron eyes had finally adjusted to the natural light of the sun. Ron put down his arms and looked out into the new world.

"Holy Crap!" Ron exclaimed as he saw the horrid picture in front of him.

The area below the cliff Ron was currently standing at was the remains of what was a humble little neighborhood. Old wooden houses were charred and covered with soot and dried ash. Support beams that were still somewhat intact was the only way for Ron to realize that it used to be some type of building. Inside each house was a mess of ash, twisted or bent metal, broken glass, and melted plastic. Some houses did retain some recognizable pieces of furniture though. There were ovens, safes, dressers, refrigerators, and even beds that were still intact. The unnamed road that ran through the old neighborhood was cracked and jagged. Mailboxes were still standing next to street, along with fences and dried bushes.

"Aw man! I guess the stories were true. Something big did happen out here. But I never thought that this was the result." Ron looked around, searching for a way down. He found a small rocky cliff and went towards it. Besides the cliff, Ron noticed a burned and melted sign. Ron tilted his head in a way in order to read what was left of the sign. It read **SCENIC VIEW**. The irony of the situation made its way into Ron's mind. He started to chuckle at first, it then became a howling laugh.

"Well, at least this place has a sense of humor." Dropping down from the cliff, Ron made his way into the desolate neighborhood. "I guess I take a look around. Might be something useful here." As Ron's last thought was over, a loud, grumbling noise was heard. Ron bent over slightly and hugged his stomach. "And maybe something to eat here."

While walking down the sidewalk, Ron couldn't but help but look around even more. Burnt trees jutted from the ground like black spikes. The ground had virtually no vegetation on it, only dead grass or burnt bushes. Rocks were placed randomly and were littered all over the place.

"Whatever happened here must have been BIG." Ron's thoughts were interrupted when he bumped into an odd metal item. It was the scarred remains of a large postal mailbox. The storage device still had its drop-off slot and still stood on four small legs. Ron slowly opened the slot, expecting for something horrible to jump out and attack him. Upon further inspection however, Ron noticed that there was nothing living inside. There were a few useful items in it though. Reaching inside, Ron pulled out 2 small, oblong objects. The round objects had a small piece of metal attached to it and had a yellow strip around the top of it. Turning one around, Ron saw a few words on it. He read out loud, "US MILITARY GRADE A FRAGMENTATION GRENADE." Looking a bit puzzled, Ron started to fiddle around with the unknown device. Ron even started to toss one of the grenades around in his hand. While it was falling down, Ron accidentally pushed the metal bar off the grenade.

"Man, this thing is useless." Ron threw the active grenade at a house, thinking that nothing will happen. The grenade bounced on the sidewalk and landed at the on the house's support beams. Ron turned and continued on…

…that's when the grenade exploded.

As the noise reached Ron's ears, he quickly away and was in the fetal position. A few pieces of rock and wood rained on Ron's body, but he managed. Ron slowly stood up, brushing off his jumpsuit and checking his belt. Looking up, Ron saw the result of his foolish action. The ruined house was now just a pile of black debris.

"Just back away man, just back away." Ron thought to himself as he slowly walked backwards. Putting the other grenade in his bag, Ron quickly made his way up the hill that was behind the wooden door.

"Wait, what am I doing?" Ron thought. "I'm wandering around and goofing off. I should be looking for dad." Standing at the edge of the hill, Ron looked around, searching for any sign of human activity.

"I know, maybe my Pip-boy can help." Ron held his wrist up and started searching for a map of some kind. Finally finding one, Ron studied it and looked for a location that can help him. Noticing an icon with a building on it, Ron read the name of it.

"Middleton huh? Odd that my Pip-boy can find a place like that when I barely got out of the Vault. Shouldn't it have to connect to a frequency or something?" Ron scratched his head as he tried to remember science class back when he was in school.

"No matter. All I care about right now is that I have a lead on where dad is." Ron took one last look at the grid-layered map to see if he was going in the right direction. Just then, the screen got fuzzy and started to make static noises.

"Uh oh! I freaking hope that nothing bad happened to it." Ron started to panic again and stared at his wrist device as if it was a bomb. "What if it will explode? I don't want to be a pile of ash and blood! I'll be just like that building!" Now Ron was freaking out, his arms were shaking and he started to sweat heavily. Hoping that he can fix it somehow, Ron used his right hand's index finger to tap the malfunctioning Pip-boy's screen. Ron immediately felt pain in his arm, mainly the part under the Pip-boy. The screen jumped a little, but returned to normal.

"Whew! Glad that's taken under control. Hopefully my arm is okay, I don't have time to worry about it right now." Ron wiped the sweat off his forehead and started walking towards Middleton.

The trip wasn't long. However, once Ron got to his destination, it was anything but what he expected. While walking on the beaten dirt path to Middleton (to Ron it just looks like a part of the desolate land), Ron stumbled upon a large corpse of something horrid looking.

"AHHH!" Ron screamed and fell backwards as he saw the beast. It was large; orange/brown colored, and had six large legs. Add huge mandibles and an equally big abdomen and you would see what Ron was seeing. Getting up quickly and grabbing his 10mm Pistol from its holster, Ron was ready somewhat ready for what the beast would do. After a few seconds of silence, Ron began to rethink his thoughts.

"What? If a Radroach would try to eat me, this thing would try to also…" Ron holstered his gun and walked towards the beast, "… and probably would eat me too." Ron kicked the thing and winced, waiting for it to spring into action and bite him. But it just lay there, not even moving it's legs.

"I should probably keep moving, might be more around here." Ron started to walk towards Middleton, this time with no interruptions. The town was fairly large, but Ron could hardly see that there was a town in the area. A large metal shell surrounded the town. It looked like it was hastily made and was rusted very badly. On top of the front gate, there was a small balcony for a guard, but it was unoccupied right now. Ron walked towards the gate and saw something that seemed very familiar.

A robot was standing in front of the gate, turning side to side. Its head was large and had what seemed like a light bulb on it. The arms were extended out, looking like it was holding an invisible bar. The metal hands had three fingers and were turning around clockwise. Ron looked the automaton, confused about what its doing in front of the gate. When the robot turned to face Ron, it immediately spoke to him.

"Welcome to Middleton, partner." The robot greeted Ron in a monotonous and mechanical voice.

Ron wasn't scared of the robot (he was used to being around them a long time ago), but he never encountered this model. "Must be a special type of robot that's only found out here I guess," Ron thought as he made his way towards the gate.

Now Ron was faced with another dilemma. How to open the door? Ron inspected the large door top-to-bottom, and left-to-right. But he couldn't find any sort of lever or switch that can let Ron gain access inside.

"Ah crap," Ron thought. "How the hell can I get inside?" Ron almost gave up until he touched the door with his hand. Unbeknownst to Ron, the second he touched that door, the robot's motion sensor acted up. The robot, sensing Ron's hand on the door, sent a signal to the sheriff's radio. A few moments later the door open, much to Ron's surprise.

"Hold it right there."

Ron looked away from the closing door and saw a figure in front of him. The man was very well built and had on a uniform that was similar to a Wild West sheriff's uniform, complete with duster and a Chinese Assault Rifle strapped to his back.

"Well, well, well. If it ain't another damn Vault dweller." The man walked up to Ron, looking at him as if he was an alien. The man had a thick accent and his face was hidden underneath the duster.

"Yeah. I am a Vault dweller." Ron replied. "Well, I used to be anyways."

"Well that's too bad for you son. But I don't have time to listen to your life story. Vault dweller or not, you're in my town right now."

"Wait, are you the boss-man around here?" Ron asked. This man started to seem like an asshole now.

"That's right, the names *****Cicero Amaral. Sheriff of Middleton and its mayor when the need arises." Amaral told Ron smugly.

Ron started to chuckle a few seconds after Amaral's introduction. "Cicero Amaral? What kind of a name is that?" Now it was Amaral's turn to be annoyed. "It's Portuguese. And I wouldn't be laughing right now if I were you son. Unless you want to spend the night with mutated Mole rats."

Ron immediately stopped laughing and gulped loudly. Ron knew he was no match for the Portuguese man and didn't want to push his luck. "I'm sorry."

"Well now, that's better." Amaral replied with a grin.

Ron smiled back, until he realized that Amaral mentioned that Ron was "another Vault dweller". "Wait, you said I wasn't the first Vault dweller that came here right?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, you weren't. There was another man that came here and was wearing a Vault jumpsuit." Amaral said. He was rubbing his chin as he tried to remember.

"Quick! You have to tell me where he went. I have to find him." Ron exclaimed.

"Settle down there son." Amaral said. "First of all, I don't know where he went. All I know is that he isn't here right now. Second, why are you so intent on finding him?"

"He is my father Amaral." Ron explained. "He is the reason why I left the Vault. I'm searching for him. I know that all of this is probably just some random shit that doesn't concern you or your town. But I really need to now where he went." Ron was now at the verge of tears.

Amaral was startled at this information. He couldn't believe that a wimpy blond teenager actually left his sanctuary in order to find his beloved daddy. If Amaral weren't feeling sad for the lad right now, he would probably be laughing his ass off. "That's unfortunate for you son. But that's really all I know. I have enough shit to do around here as it is. You should check with Moriarty's bar. He remembers all the people who come to Middleton."

"Thanks Amaral. But I might need some directions though." Ron started to look around, noticing the town's odd structure. There were buildings and houses made from sheets of metal. Ramps led to the upper floors of the nuclear sanctuary. Ron saw that there were three levels of walkways and ramps, all made from metal. There were plenty of people around; all minding there own business and paid Ron and Amaral little or no attention.

"Sure son. Just go up the ramp on your right to the third floor and go straight. The bar will be the largest building on that floor." Amaral explained. "Thanks Amaral." Ron thanked. "I'll be on my way now…" Ron's eyes started to grow as wide as platters, his forehead started to sweat, and he felt a familiar shiver down his spine again. Needless to say, he was in panic mode again.

Amaral noticed Ron was distraught and quickly tried to get him out of it. "Helloooo? You alright there son?" Amaral was snapping his fingers in Ron's face. Ron looked from the object to Amaral and back again. His look of panic was still there, and that scared Amaral.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT DOING HERE?!!!" Ron yelled at Amaral and anyone who could here Ron.

Amaral raised an eyebrow and looked behind him. "Oh. You mean that." He looked back at Ron who was now nervously nodding his head. In the middle of the city was a huge nuclear bomb. The bomb was still intact and is stuck in the ground in a puddle of water. Ron may be new to the outside world, but he knows what a bomb looks like.

"Figures you wouldn't know about this here bomb. Our city was built around it in fact." Amaral explained. Ron just looked at Amaral with a mixture of surprise, confusion and slight hint of fear. Amaral just held his hands up at Ron. "Don't ask me. I wasn't even born when this town was founded. If you want to know more, talk to Nana. She was alive when this town was built."

"But what about the bomb? Doesn't it pose as a majorly huge threat to our lives here?" Ron asked, his voice still filled with fear.

Amaral just chuckled at this. "Don't worry there son. That bomb is disabled… At least that's what those crazy religious people tell me." Amaral pointed to the puddle of water where the bomb was. To Ron's surprise, there were people in rags who were actually praying to the bomb. Some bowed before it and some talked about the "Spirit of Atom" or something.

"And just when I thought this place couldn't get any weirder." Ron thought. He then looked towards Amaral again and asked, "So you're sure that the bomb is disabled?"

"It should be. But I wouldn't be too sure. It's probably just not active right now. Some of the folks say that the bomb glows sometimes and that it beeps. I really need someone to actually disable it." Amaral looked at Ron as he finished his little speech. Ron held his hands up.

"I'm sorry dude. I ain't that good with machines, especially not with huge bombs." Ron confessed.

Amaral just chuckled at Ron, his deep voice startling him. "It's okay. I had a hunch that you couldn't fix it. You don't look too smart to tell the truth."

Ron just laughed at that remark, knowing that it was indeed true. "Thanks for all the help Amaral." The too men shook hands and parted ways. Ron walked down the little hill that led to the middle of the city and towards Moriarty's bar.

"One step closer. I can't give up now. Hopefully this Moriarty guy will know where dad is."

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Sorry to all those who actually care about this story. I have been working my ass off. Too much schoolwork and homework.

You might be wondering why I incorporated Cicero Amaral into the story. I'm going to start a trend in my stories from now on. I will be incorporating the authors/readers who have done something with my story (reviewed, put on alert, added to favorites, etc.). Don't worry, this is still a Kim Possible story mind you. Just think of it as a little thank you from me, just in a more appreciable manner.

*Sheriff/mayor Cicero Amaral (aka Cicero Amaral)- Thanks for the review. I'm not done writing just yet. You and the other readers should be expecting more in the future. (I hope to God that you're a guy. If not, I'm very sorry).

I'm hoping for more viewers and hits. And I'm hoping for some more reviews (a lot more reviews please). If you see any errors or mistakes in my writing, I will be happy to hear what it is so that I can fix it.

Suggestions are always acceptable as well.


	4. Smarty Mart

**Disclaimer**: I do not own either Kim Possible or Fallout 3. They both belong to Disney and Bethesda Studios respectively. I do not make any money off this story.

Thanks for all the support and hits (already over 710!!!). As always reviews, corrections, and suggestions are welcome.

* * *

**Chapter 4**-Smarty Mart

Walking up the ramps, Ron couldn't help but to notice the people that were living here. Some were in somewhat appropriate attire while some others were in rags or damaged clothes. Some were fine while some were struggling to even walk. Ron's heart started to feel sad as he watched these people continue with their routines.

"I hope their luck will change." Ron thought as he approached the bar. The building was slightly bigger than the other ones in Middleton. Next to the rusted door was some miscellaneous junk. Standing next to the junk was a man, leaning against the building and smoking a cigarette. He looked to be in his mid-30s, but his grayish hair may prove otherwise. Looking up, he spotted Ron and smiled. He grabbed his cigarette, threw it to the metal walkway and smashed with his foot and walked up to Ron.

He crossed his arms and spoke. "Hello there young fellow. What are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for Moriarty's bar. I need to talk to him." Ron replied.

"Ahh, well you came to the right place lad. This here is my bar." The man explained rather smugly.

Ron was slightly taken aback by this statement. "Your establishment?" Ron figured that an owner of any building would at least be inside it, not out here smoking the day away.

"You got crap in your ears? Yes this here is my bar: Moriarty's bar. And I be Moriarty." Moriarty was starting to get annoyed by Ron's obliviousness. Ron was also getting annoyed at the bar owner.

"At least I found him. Lets just get this over with." Ron's thoughts were interrupted by Moriarty. "Now what did need to know? If you need a drink, then go see Gob. He's the one sell the drinks."

"No, I don't want a drink. I just need to ask you about the people who have been to Middleton." Ron explained. Moriarty just raised an eyebrow at Ron. Ron hoped that Moriarty didn't find the question too ridiculous.

"Wait a minute here," Moriarty was rubbing his chin. "You're that Vault dweller's kid aren't you?" Moriarty concluded. Ron's jaw instantly dropped. "What are the chances? He knows about dad and me."

"Yeah, I'm that guy's son. I need to…" Ron was then once again interrupted by Moriarty. "Why don't you come in and sit down. I don't like to talk about business outside." Moriarty said as he opened the door and walked inside.

Ron sighed and followed Moriarty. "This might take a while."

As Ron walked inside, a strong odor penetrated his nose. Ron cringed as he breathed in the smell. The odor was like a mix of smoke and piss, with a little bit of alcohol in there too. Looking around the disgusting bar, Ron noticed that only a few people are in here. There was a woman smoking and flirting with another man. A blonde girl asking a group of people to visit a place called "Arefu". And there was the bartender.

"Ahhggg!!!" Ron shouted. Immediately, everyone in the bar stopped their conversations and looked at Ron. Moriarty turned and glared at Ron and yelled, "It's okay people. This idiot is from the nearby Vault. He doesn't know anything. Just return to giving my business more caps… I mean buying more of my beverages." The customers just shrugged and returned to their previous actions.

"I let you off with a warning lad." Moriarty told Ron. "Next time something like this happens, you are never setting your foot into this town again. I will make sure of that." Ron just sighed and nodded, not wanting to cause any more trouble.

"And you Gob. Next time wear a bag over your head or something. I don't want you scaring anymore of my customers. You good-for-nothing piece of rotting shit!" Moriarty yelled to his employee, Gob. Gob was not like the other people in Middleton. His entire body was deformed. He had no hair on his face or head, his eyes were almost bulging out of his sockets, his skin was flaking off and had a pinkish-brown color. All in all, Gob was not a pretty sight.

"Screw you Moriarty." Gob replied as he gave another customer a glass of whiskey. "It's not my fault that people like this idiot never saw a ghoul before."

"Whatever shitface. I need to do something in the backroom. I'll talk to you in a sec lad," Moriarty said as he opened the door of the backroom.

Gob just mumbled something and went back to washing glasses. Ron walked up to the counter and sat on an open stool, glad that he could finally sit. "Man, my feet hurt like hell. I probably walked a few miles just to find this place. That is not good for my body." Ron thought.

"Hey." Ron turned to find that Gob was talking to him. "Are you going to order somethin' or what?" Gob asked. "No, I don't drink." Gob just shrugged and turned to another customer. "Oh, and sorry about earlier Gob." Ron said. Gob's eyes widened and he turned back to Ron.

"What did you just say kid?" Ron just blinked and looked at Gob. "I said I'm sorry about screaming at you." Ron repeated. "Why would you say that? Usually any normal human that looks at me would either scream at me or try to kill me," Gob told Ron.

"Well, the way I see it. It doesn't really matter if you look different than everyone else. You're still a human…er, partially human that is." Ron grinned and told Gob. Gob was just astonished at Ron's words. This little kid that hasn't been out the Vault for even a day had more heart and courage than the people who were born in the wastes. Gob's usual frown soon turned into a faint smile.

"You know what? You're alright kid." Gob told Ron. Ron smiled and felt his chest lighten up. "Here," Gob reached under that counter and took out a small bag. "This here is a few caps that I hid from Moriarty." Gob whispered and offered the bag to Ron.

"Uhh, are you sure? You can be in huge trouble if Moriarty finds out." Ron whispered back, not wanting the other people to know about the caps. "Caps? Is that what Gob said was in here?"

Ron was now confused again. "What exactly are caps Gob?"

"What? You don't know what caps are?" Gob said. Ron just pointed to his jumpsuit and it's **101** on the jumpsuit's chest. "I'm new here, remember?" Ron explained. Gob sighed and explained, "Okay kid. Here's the rundown. I don't know what kind of money you used in that Vault. But it's different out here in the wastes. We use bottle caps as money."

"Bottle caps?" Ron asked. He took the bag from Gob and opened it. He put his hand inside and grabbed a cap out. It was indeed a bottle cap. The cap's edges were rimmed and scarred. And in the middle was a red circle with a logo on it. The logo read "**NUKA-COLA**".

"Thanks Gob. For the caps and info." Gob grinned and nodded his head.

"Alright lad, you needed something from ol' Moriarty?"

Ron turned to the backroom door to find Moriarty closing it. "Right. You said you knew my dad right?" Ron asked. Moriarty walked towards the counter and stood next to Gob. "Yeah I knew the guy. Looked just like you."

"Well, I need to find him Moriarty. I know that he came to Middleton and met you. That means that you know were he went." Ron said. Moriarty just chuckled at Ron. For a kid, he wasn't too dumb. "Well that's a sweet thing to do for you're dear ol' dad." Ron smiled and waited for his next clue.

"But…" Moriarty continued. "…that will cost you a couple of caps."

"WHAT?!!" Ron was startled at this man's selfishness.

"Hey!" Now Moriarty was mad. "Nothing in life is free lad. If you left that Vault earlier, then you would've learned that by now."

Ron clenched his fists and took a sharp breath in. He knew that angering Moriarty even more is not a good idea. "So what do want then?"

"100 caps and no less than that." Moriarty said.

Ron opened the bag and found that there was barley any caps in there. Ron took a quick glance at Gob, who mouthed the words "20 only". "I can't pay that Moriarty. I don't have enough caps."

"Well you better find some caps quick, because I am not telling you anything without being paid." Moriarty told Ron. Ron sighed and slowly walked to the door, opening it and walking outside.

"Man, where the hell can I find some caps?" Ron put the bag Gob gave him into his other one. While opening the bag, Ron had an idea. "Maybe I can sell some stuff to get some caps." Ron stopped and started looking around the town, hoping to find a store of some kind. Finally, Ron found one and started towards.

When Ron got there, he looked up and read the store's name, "**CRATERSIDE SUPPLY**". The name was crudely written on the wall and was starting to fade away. Never the less, this was the only store Ron could find.

As Ron walked inside, he was greeted by another foul smelling stench. This time however, the stench was much stronger. Ron had to actually pinch his nose in order to go inside.

"OH HI THERE!!!" An unknown and feminine voice said.

"AHHHG!!!"

Ron jumped and tried to run out the door, but he hit the wall. "Ughh." Ron was lying on the ground and trying to stand up.

"Oh my goodness, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." The person came and helped Ron up. After getting up, Ron immediately pinched his nose again.

"Sorry. Please don't mind the smoke. I was testing what would happen if I mixed Mentats and Nuka-Cola over a Bunsen burner. It didn't work out so well." The person explained. Ron looked up and saw that it was a woman who was talking to him.

"It's alright."

The woman giggled and smiled the largest smile Ron had ever seen (it was even bigger than his smile). "Well, that little accident aside. Welcome to Craterside Supply." The woman greeted.

"Thanks, my name's Ron." Ron returned the greeting. The woman in front him was a blonde woman that was about Ron's height. She looked very young though, like she was in her early-20s. "So are you the owner of the store?" Ron asked as he took a look around the store. The store was a two-story building and was pretty small. There was a counter for the owner to sit at and work in her computer. There were shelves and lockers full of merchandise, weapons, medicine, food, and items that Ron had never seen before. The owner had a small science and workbench as well, full of beakers, wrenches, chemicals and other tools. The top floor acted as the owner's living quarters and bedroom.

"Howdy there Ron." The woman exclaimed with a wave of her hand. "My names Hope, Hope Brown. And yes, I am the owner of this store."

Ron just nodded and said, "Well, I need some caps really badly Hope."

Hope understood completely and went behind the counter. "Okay then, do you have anything to sell Ron?" Ron grabbed his bag and started rummaging through it, looking for something to sell.

""I could sell my BB Gun," thought Ron. "I really don't need it, now that I have a real gun, but it's the only thing I have left to remember dad. But besides that, there's nothing I can sell." Ron let out a heavy sigh and told Hope, "Sorry. Guess I don't have anything to sell."

"Awww, that's too bad. I'm sorry for you too Ron. Not having enough caps can be a real bummer here in the wasteland." Hope was about to continue until she looked at Ron's chest and saw the **101 **Ron's chest. Hope kept staring at it (causing Ron to become uneasy again) before coming to a conclusion.

"Sayyyy. Aren't you from that neighboring Vault?" Hope asked. Ron once again jumped at this revelation.

"How do you know that there was a Vault here?" Ron asked.

"Well, ever since I was in Middleton and since I ran the only supply store here. I met a couple of people that came from your Vault." Hope responded.

Ron just stared at Hope with shock. "What? Me and my dad weren't the first people to leave the Vault?" Ron's mind was starting to get weary. Thinking too much was not good for a simple-minded and hungry Ron.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh." Hope was now ecstatic, so much so that she was jumping up and down. "You have to tell me all about the Vault." Hope reached under the counter and brought up a notebook and a pencil.

"Why do I have to tell you?" Ron asked, not wanting to relive his childhood.

"Well, if you must know. I am currently writing a book, and I need that information for the book." Hope explained. She proved that by logging on too her computer and accessing the files for her book. Ron looked at the screen and read the title.

"_The Wasteland Survival Guide_ huh?" Ron asked Hope.

"Yep. It's taken me quite awhile to get all this info. But I'm very close to finishing. All I need is a teensy bit more stuff and I'm finished."

Ron looked at Hope, noticing the optimism on her face. With no choices left, Ron decided to tell Hope. "Okay Hope. I'll tell you."

Ron proceeded to tell Hope about his life in the Vault. The daily routines, the Overseer, his friend Zita, his dad leaving unexpectedly, everything. While Ron literally told his life story, Hope was carefully listening and writing down everything Ron said.

"Wow Ron. I feel so sorry for you. A runaway dad and you were forced out of your home? That's a little too much to take in." Hope said, concerned for Ron's well being.

"Well, I told you everything about the Vault. Will that be enough for your story Hope?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, that's enough alright." Hope said. She put the paper and pencil away and looked to find Ron leaving. "Wait."

Ron turned and went back to Hope. "Yeah? You need something else?"

Hope turned and went to one of her lockers. Opening and rummaging through doors until she found what she was looking for. "Here Ron," Hope was holding up a Vault 101 Armored Jumpsuit. "It's something for your troubles."

Ron took the jumpsuit and examined every inch of it, making sure that it was legit. "Where the hell did you get something like this?" The suit was padded with metal to protect against bullets and blunt attacks. It had even more pockets on the belt and on the suit to organize supplies. It surprisingly had a crotch plate as well (which both relieved and shocked Ron).

"Back when a Vault denizen came to Middleton. His name was *Eckley I think. Well anyways, he ordered this as a custom built armor, but he never picked it up." Hope explained.

"Gee, thanks Hope. It's a lot better than this old jumpsuit." Ron quickly left the room and went to the restroom on the top floor to change, He returned a minute later, his bag nearly empty and only contained the Bobblehead from the Vault.

"How do I look Hope?" Ron asked while turning around for Hope to see.

"You look just like a hardened Vault dweller Ron." Hope giggled.

"Thank you for this jumpsuit Hope. This will really help me when I'm out looking for caps." Ron waved and began to leave again.

"Wait Ron," Hope said. " I still need your help to finish my book."

"What else could you possibly want from me?" Ron asked. "I already told you about the Vault."

Hope nodded and said, "Well, how do I say this?" Hope rubbed her chin. "I need you to go out into the Wasteland to help to do some research." "Why? Ron asked. Hope then laughed a little nervously. "It's just that I'm not so good out in the Wasteland, meaning that I myself can't go out to research the wastes. So I have to rely on either mercenaries or my customers. If you help me out Ron, I can pay you some caps."

Ron was now smiling and pumped his arm in the air. "Boo-yah! My luck is finally changing" Ron thought. "Okay Hope. I'll help you out."

"Oh goody." Hope's body now mirrored Ron (just without the arm pumping).

"Just tell me what to do." Ron said.

"Okay, I need to know about the scavenging for food and medicine in the wastes. I heard that there is an old Smarty Mart east of Middleton." Hope explained. "I need you to go there and bring back some medicine and food from the mart and come back here. I will need you to tell me how it went and what happened over there."

"Well, it can't be that hard." Ron said. "After all, it's only a short trip."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Hope explained once again. "There are raiders all around here. They don't attack Middleton, but they could be living in abandoned building or such." Hope, being the smart woman that she was, asked, "Do you have some sort of map that I can mark. I don't want a sweet boy like you to be lost out there."

"Yeah, my Pip-boy has a map. I don't exactly know if you can mark it, but you can show me where it is on there." Ron walked up to Hope and showed her his Pip-boy.

"Ooh, I always wanted to have one of these devices." Hope took a moment to marvel over the wrist held device before searching through the Pip-boy for the map…

…that is until she found out about its "other" features.

"Ron?" Hope asked. "Did you know that your Pip-boy had this function on it?"

Ron glanced at his Pip-boy and saw that it was showing a picture of his body on there. The body showed his limbs' health and status and it showed his health on top of the body. Hope started searching again, intrigued on what else this special Pip-boy can do. Hope then found a meter, which read Ron's radiation level and showed each level of radiation intensity. Next, she found an inventory reader that kept track of all of Ron's items that he was carrying. It showed each item's weight, and condition. For Ron's 10mm Pistol, it showed what type of ammo it used. Even stranger, was that there were pictures of the Pip Boy either wearing Ron's armor or holding Ron's pistol. Searching around even more, Hope finally found the map and marked where the Smarty Mart was on it.

"Wow Ron. I so wish I had that Pip-boy. Those new functions will come in real handy. But a regular Pip-boy isn't supposed to function like that. Did something happen to it or what?" Hope asked.

"Well, I didn't break it myself, but I remember I was in a fight back in the Vault and the guy punched the Pip-boy. The last time I checked it was when I was trying to find Middleton and it was acting weird back there also." Ron remembered.

"Huh," Hope said. "I would offer to fix it, but I'm afraid that I will damage it more."

"Its fine Hope. I'm sure that the Pip-boy won't break or anything." Ron told Hope.

"Anyway, you marked the location, right?"

"Yeah. Just leave the town and head that direction." Hope explained.

"Alright then." Ron thanked Hope and went to find Amaral. He told Amaral that he needed to leave the town. The sheriff agreed and lead Ron outside the gate.

"Now you be careful kid." Amaral warned. He knew what abominations were out there. He hoped that Ron would know that too and be okay.

"Don't worry Amaral, I'm sure I'll be fine." Ron waved good-bye to Amaral and headed east.

The trip wasn't as long as Ron thought it would be. There wasn't any giant monsters or mutants that Ron saw as he walked across the yellow ground. After going down a small hill and jumping a small fence, Ron saw the quest's location. Well, the building's back that is.

Running quietly to the store's back, Ron hid behind the wall and inched his way to the metal fence of the parking lot. Reaching the fence's side, Ron turned his head slightly and watched what was in front of the store. Unlucky for Ron, there was a small group or Raiders in front of the store.

"Man, where the fuck is *Ramall?" One of the raiders asked to no one particular. "Ah shut up shit head!" Another one said. "Ramall radioed in earlier and said that he got a new toy for us." The same raider explained. Hearing the word "toy" brought a sadistic smile to each raider's face.

"Alright, another girly that we can play with." Another one said, rubbing his hands together with anticipation.

"Fuck yeah man! I haven't had a good fuck since that last woman. And she didn't last that long."

"Holy crap! These guys are freaking crazy," Ron thought as he kept listening. " I wish that I can help that girl. But I don't have time right now. I need to stick to the quest."

Ron looked at the sky, noticing that it was starting to darken. " I need to hurry. It's probably not safe out here at night. At least I still have the element of surprise." Ron squatted down and slowly walked to the fence's opening. Looking around, Ron spotted a destroyed car and hid behind it.

"Okay Ron-man. Just kill those bastards, get inside, find the food and medicine, and get the hell back to Middleton." Ron took a deep breath, grabbed is 10mm, and jumped up to meet the Raiders.

To Be Continued

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Whew! Got this chapter out pretty fast. School took a turn for the better and isn't so demanding now. Meaning that I won't have to work my ass of at school and can concentrate more on this story.

To Cicero Amaral- No thanks are necessary man. I'm sorry for the Brazilian/Portuguese mix-up. It's just that your story is in Portuguese, so I naturally assumed that you're Portuguese. And about Ron. You're pretty much correct about his personality and attitude. If he was a prefect copy from the show, then he would fainting every minute or so. I changed him so that he kinda matched a real person playing Fallout 3 (a Good Karma player that is). He's still Ron, just with some minor tweaks.

*Raider Leader Ramall (aka RamaFan)- Nothing personal about putting you as a Raider boss. I really do appreciate you reading my story and putting it on alert. But you're name is a pretty nice name for a Raider, wouldn't you say?

*Renegade Vault Denizen Eckley (aka eckles)- Thanks for reading my story, reviewing it, putting it as one of your favorites, and so on. Even if you aren't that familiar with Fallout games, you can still read the story (just with some difficulty).

Stay tuned, plenty of swearing and violence in the next chapter.

A captured and hurt girl??? Who ever could it be?


	5. Clean up

**Disclaimer**: I do not own either Kim Possible or Fallout 3. They belong to Disney and Bethesda Studios respectively.

* * *

**Chapter 5- **Clean up

"Maybe I should've thought up a better surprise attack." Ron thought and mentally kicked himself at the same time.

"Well, well, well." One of the Raiders said. Ron noticed that it was the same Raider that mentioned the guy called Ramall.

"Looks like we either got ourselves an idiotic Wastelander, or a wimpy shithead that thinks he's a Deathclaw," The same Raider said to companions without. All the while not taking his eyes off Ron and his 10mm Pistol.

"We should fuck him up, right second boss?" Another one said while brandishing a Lead Pipe.

"Yeah! We could use the exercise." Yet another Raider said.

"Aw shit!" Ron thought. The so-called second boss took out a .32 Caliber Pistol and pointed it at Ron's torso. "I have to think of something fast. Or else I'm screwed."

Ron may not be the best soldier in the world, but he knows his priorities. "First, I have to get rid of that guy with the pistol. Then I have to carefully kill the other ones."

Unfortunately, the second boss had a plan as well. Running past the destroyed cars, he charged towards Ron like a bull. Ron had no choice but to quickly roll to the side, as to not get hit. The Raider predicted Ron's actions and shot Ron's left leg. Ron felt a small feeling of pain and glanced at his leg. Luckily, the bullet only grazed his leg, only leaving a small scratch.

"Let's get him guys!" The other Raiders with wooden boards and lead pipes started to charge towards Ron as well now.

"Idiots!!!" The second Raider boss yelled.

Ron took this chance to fire a few shots into the mob of melee fighters. The shots took down one Raider immediately, while town Raiders were injured by the bullets.

"I thought you shitheads would've understood the plan!!!" The second-in-command continued to yell at his idiotic subordinates. "I didn't cripple the asshole yet and you idiots run in like a bunch of Mad Brahmin. You're supposed to wait until he drops the gun."

Ron didn't understand the comparison, but he didn't care either. Reloading his pistol, Ron got back to his feet and fired more bullets at the distracted man. The Raider's rant was cut short as the bullets pierced his chest and lower torso. He fell down, his mouth wide open.

"Aw crap." The other Raiders exclaimed. "They killed the other boss." Ron, taking advantage of the other Raiders' stupidity, tried to sneak past them and to the store's doors.

"It doesn't matter though. We're more than enough to kill that bastard." The Raiders all turned they're heads to face Ron, only to see that Ron disappeared. "Where is he?"

Ron was half way to his goal, but he was still cautious to see if the thugs sill see him. All was going smoothly until one of the Raider's turned his head to see that Ron was behind him and his cohorts.

"There he is guys!"

Ron took no chances now. Grabbing his 10mm, he forcefully inserted three bullets into the Raider that spotted him, shutting him up. Then a few more bullets were shot into the other Raiders' backs and heads. In an instant, they all fell dead into a heap of bloody bodies. A rather large pool of blood started to form under the pile.

Ron just stood in the same spot, breathing heavily and staring at the bodies of the people he just killed. "Oh my God" Ron thought. "I just killed six people. I…I-I…what have I done?" Ron fell to his knees and closed his eyes. He put his hand to his face and sighed heavily. "I'm such an evil person. I already killed three people back in the Vault. And just now, just killed six more. All in one day." Ron thought. But then, Ron heard another voice in his head, but just not his own. It had a more sadistic and evil tone to it. "But they tried to kill you first, didn't they?" The voice told Ron.

"What the? Who is this?" Ron thought, trying to see if he could recognize the voice. "My name isn't important Ronny-boy." The unknown voice replied. "Just think about it though. Back in the Vault, Mack killed your best friend. I think that's a good reason to kill the son of a bitch. Don't you?" The voice asked. Ron nodded in agreement. "And those guards tired to kill you too. Just like these stupid guys. You were merely protecting yourself from death." Ron nodded again. The man did have a point.

"But it did feel good, didn't it?" The voice suddenly got a lot more sinister sounding. Ron's eyes opened to their widest as he took in what the voice just said. "Woah!" This guy is starting to sound a little weird now. Of course I didn't like killing those people." Ron rationalized. "But, if I'm not hearing him outside, does that mean I'm the one who is actually thinking that?" Ron spoke to the unknown voice again, "No, as a matter of fact I didn't enjoy killing those guys. I know that my mind won't ever think that killing is fun, so I need some answers man. Just who the hell are you?

"Booyahahahahaha. You idiotic buffoon, I already told you that you didn't need to know what my name is." And with that said, the voice vanished. Ron opened his eyes and rubbed them a bit to adjust his vision.

"Man, what a crazy guy." Ron got up and glanced at the bodies. "Maybe that guy's right, I am just fending for myself."

"NO!" Ron shook his head violently. "NO! I can't think like that guy. I'm fighting for my father, nothing else. Not for pleasure or for kicks."

"I spent enough time here already." Ron turned and walked towards the Smarty Mart entrance.

Creaking open the door, Ron took a quick peek inside to see if there were any other Raiders that were waiting for him. Seeing no one, Ron fully opened the door and took cover behind a nearby wall. He grabbed his pistol, just in case someone walked too close to him. The inside was a total mess. Shopping carts and tin cans were littered all over the floor. The floor itself was disgusting and grimy.

Ron tilted his head slightly to find that there were a few Raiders walking on the produce shelves. The Raiders each held Chinese Pistols and were walking on the shelves that were connected via wooden boards.

"Guess they're the look-out huh." Ron examined the large mart again, trying to find a closer cover. Spotting a nearby counter, Ron silently walked to it and jumped over the counter.

"Okay, just need to get a little closer and then I can start fighting."

Ron stood up and took cover by the counter's doorway, making sure that no one saw him. Taking a quick look and seeing that no one is there, Ron plotted out his next move. "I'll sneak to that shelf and take cover. And when I can see those guys, I'll hopefully kill them quickly and painlessly."

Ron took a look back at the counter and noticed that there were a few boxes under it. Ron's curiosity told him to open them and see what goods were in them. While sifting through the boxes, Ron came across a lot of firepower. Ron found some 5.56mm ammo, 2 more fragmentation grenades, some .32 caliber rounds, and something that Ron had never seen before. It looked like a regular pistol, but had a yellow wire running across from the butt of the gun to the barrel. The handle was quite long and connected the front of the gun to the butt. Ron found the gun resting on a table and found what seemed to be the ammunition for the strange gun.

"Strange," Ron thought as he packed the loot into his bag. "This weird ammo has a little thunder sign on it. Looks more like a few batteries that were tied into a bunch. Come to think of it, I don't even think that pistols can even shoot lightening." Ron shook his head. "No I don't have time to be messing around with weird guns, I need to find that food and medicine."

Putting the pistol into his bag, Ron continued his quest. After sneaking farther into the mart, Ron took cover behind a nearby shelf. Looking over, Ron saw that there were a couple of Raiders, just patrolling the backside of the mart.

"Great, how am I supposed to get to the food and meds if these guys are just waiting for me?" Ron's thoughts were interrupted as he accidentally backup into the shelf. The small impact caused a few tin cans to fall to the ground, resulting in a loud "CLINK!"

"Hey, whose there?!"

The Raider guards started to approach Ron's hiding spot, pistols and assorted melee weapons in hand. All the while, Ron was starting to have a panic attack.

"HOLY FUCKING CRAP!!!" Ron thought. "Well, got no choice now." Ron grabbed his 10mm and got ready for the imminent fight.

Mustering all the courage he had, Ron ran from the cover and quickly fired three shots. The shots hit a Raider straight in his chest. Blood and pieces of flesh spilled out from the fresh bullet holes. The former Wasteland thug fell over, dropping his Chinese Pistol. But that didn't even faze the other Raiders, they just kept charging at Ron.

Ron had to quickly scramble everywhere to dodge the pistol shots that were shot at him, all the while trying to think of a way to fight back. "Shit, if this keeps going on, I'll be dead in no time. Either from the bullets and hits, or from lack of stamina." Ron thought as his weak legs were beginning to tire. Ron's thoughts were cut short as he felt a bullet pierce his left thigh.

"God damn it!" Ron fell to his knees, clutching his now injured and bloody thigh.

**BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!**

Ron barely dodged the bullets as they whizzed past his head. With no other choice, Ron had to run to safety. AS fast as he could, Ron ran to a nearby hallway and into the room it led to. Ron then shut the door and blocked it with his body.

"Crap! I got to hurry and heal that wound. No doubt that they will try to break the door down." Ron frantically searched through his bag, looking for his Stimpak. As he his still looking, he feels the door move a forward a bit. "Damn! Looks like they're already trying." Ron finally finds the med and injects into his thigh wound. Just like last time, Ron instantly felt the wound numb and heal.

"Man, there are just too many of those guys out there. I can't just go guns blazing, or else I'll run out of Stmpaks and die before I know it." Ron felt the door budge again.

"There must be something in here that can help me." Ron started to rummage through his bag again, searching for a useful weapon. Finding nothing useful in there, Ron started searching through the pockets that covered his jumpsuit. Ron opened a small bag and felt the grenades that he just took a few minutes ago. Grabbing one, Ron got a neat idea.

Ron took the grenade in his hand and waited for the next time the Raiders would hit the door. Feeling the thump again, Ron ran to the other side of the room and waited for the Raiders to smash the door open.

SMASH!

The door was shattered as a Raider smashed with his Nailboard. Splinters flew into the room. Ron started his plan right then. Pulling the pin on the grenade, Ron tossed the metal explosive into the small cluster of Raiders.

"What the fuck is this?" The Raiders were baffled by Ron's actions. Ron was confused to why the Raiders weren't trying to tear him limb from limb.

"Guess they never seen a grenade." Ron thought. Ron suddenly remembered that there was a LIVE grenade a couple feet from him and took shelter in the corner. As soon as Ron moved, the grenade exploded.

After that, everything got pitch black.

* * *

Author's Notes: Sorry about the very short chapter. I wanted the part when Ron saved the girl as its own chapter. So this will have to suffice for now.

Since this is such a short chapter, I didn't include any authors or readers. Just wait till next time guys.

As usual, any suggestions, reports of error, reviews, and appreciation for my hard work are all welcome.


	6. A Friend Among Foes?

Disclaimer: I do not own either Kim Possible or Fallout 3. They belong to Disney and Bethesda Studios respectively.

Shadowyman: Thank you to all the people who have read my story. Thanks to you guys, I now have over 1,800 hits, (I know that it isn't a whole lot of hits if you compare it to some other stories, but its good enough for me right now.)

* * *

**Chapter 6**- A friend among foes?

30 minutes after the grenade explosion.

Ron started stir. He rose from the ground slowly and was aching all over his body. By now, Ron was too weary to even stand up straight. Using the nearby wall, he stood up and shakily turned around to see what he had caused.

Saying it was a gruesome sight would be putting it mildly.

First, the mild part. The door was completely destroyed and the wall now had a rather large hole in it, along with several cracks. Now the disgusting part. The doorway was entirely covered with charred and fresh blood, creating a black and red stain on the floor and wall. Blackened guts, organs, pieces of flesh and bones fragments littered the room.

"Oh god! I think I'm going to be sick." Ron then turned away from the horrendous sight and ran for one of the stalls in the room. Finding a large bowl, Ron knelt and threw up his stomach contents.

"God damnit, I didn't eat anything since I left the Vault. And now I have nothing in my belly now." Ron slowly stood up and wiped his mouth and lips with his sleeve.

"Wait, what did I just throw up into?" Ron backed away a little and saw that he threw up in what was originally a bathroom stall. Ron took another whiff of the air and immediately pinched his nose to block off the putrid smell of the bathroom. Not wanting to throw up again, Ron quickly ran out the destroyed lavatory and back into the main shop.

"Okay, there are no more thugs around here, so there shouldn't be anymore distractions while I find the food and medicine Hope wants."

Ron noticed the broken down door on his right and decided to check that room first. Going in, Ron saw that it was almost exactly like the small room that he searched near the front doors.

"Guess I better start here." Ron stayed true to his word as he started to search the room for the food and meds.

Checking the counters, Ron only found a few rounds of ammunition and a couple more grenades. "I'm beginning to have a little too much of these things," Ron thought as he slipped the grenades into his knapsack. Besides the weaponry, Ron also found a few toys much to his surprise, a little blue car and a Nuka-Cola truck. Ron also found a book that was sitting on the counter, the title was "Tales of a Bloody* Jerky Vendor". Hoping that it will be interesting, Ron took it and stuffed it into his bag.

"Damn, no food or even a single syringe here." Ron was starting to get annoyed. He risked his life two times just to get this far, and now he can't even find the provisions.

Turning around, Ron spotted a door with a terminal next to it. The terminal itself was sitting on top of a small wooden table. Ron sighed as he walked/stumbled towards the terminal and proceeded (or should I say attempted) to hack it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile…

Just a few meters from the Smarty Mart parking lot, Ramall's raider group was returning. The group contained Ramall of course and a couple other Raider thugs with Nailboards and Metal Pipes. In the middle of the group, was a girl that seemed to be in her mid-teen years. She was held by on of the raiders via hid hand grabbing her hair. Her hands were tied behind her back so that she wouldn't fight back.

Her beautiful face was partially covered by her messy auburn red hair, but not enough to hide the bruises and cuts that she had on her face. She was only wearing a ragged plain white t-shirt with a pink heart on it, brown pants, and worn out sneakers. The girl herself was in pretty bad shape, she had multiple bruises on her face and upper body, there was a rather large wound on her left thigh, her wrists are starting to become sore due to the rope, and she was on the brink of passing out.

"Hey boss! Are we there yet?" One of the Raiders asked.

"Shut it. We're almost there, I can see the parking lot from here," Ramall answered, sounding as if he was pissed off.

One of the thugs noticed and asked, "What's got you so ticked off boss?" Ramall stopped and turned around. He moved into the group's center and stopped at the girl. He then quickly slapped her, making her yelp out.

"Because this crafty little bitch here almost killed half the group!" Ramall yelled to his fellow Raiders.

The girl shook the bow off and glared at the leader and said, "Go to hell."

Ramall was tempted to hit her again, but composed himself just before he lost his temper. Turing around, he continued his way back to Smarty Mart. The rest of the group followed in suit.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"AAAAGH!" Ron yelled as he continued (unsuccessfully) to hack the terminal. 10 minutes have already gone by and Ron still couldn't find the password.

"Damnit, I knew I should have paid more attention in computer class." Ron thought as he clicked on another likely password, but all it did was lock him out again.

"Alright," Ron said as took out his 10mm. "If I can't use brains to get past this, then I'll use force." Ron pointed his gun to the locked doorknob and fired a round into it. The knob broke on impact and the door opened itself.

"Heh heh, nothing is too hard for the Ron-man to solve." Ron bragged to himself as he stepped into the storage room.

The storage room was filled with metal boxes and random junk. Rusty wrenches and bottles of turpentine were lined on shelves, while scraps of sheet metal and screws were spread everywhere on the floor.

Ron looked up from the trash and was delighted at the sight. "A refrigerator!" Ron quickly limped towards the ice chest and hugged it tightly. "Better check to see what is inside it." Ron opened door and to his delight, saw a bunch of boxes of assorted food. He grabbed as two huge handfuls of boxes and stuffed them into his large bag. He was about to grab more but was interrupted by a large shattering sound.

**CRASH***

Ron looked over his right shoulder to find the broken remains of a empty bottle. Looking past the shards of white glass, Ron saw a bunch of crates, all stuffed with the legendary elixir of Wasteland.

Nuka-Cola

"Those must be where everyone gets Bottle caps from." Ron thought. "Jackpot!" Ron started to fill up on Nuka-Colas as well. There was plenty for the taking. "Man, these guy's must have been hording these for a long time." Ron was about to leave when he felt his stomach cry for nourishment. Looking around, Ron thought, "No one's here, might as well have a quick taste. Ron grabbed a bottle and twisted the cap around until it let go of the opening. Ron took a large swig of the soda and in a single gulp, drank about half of the bottle.

Ron wiped his lips with his sleeve and said, "Man, that was good! It's a little warm, but beggars can't be choosers." Ron drank the last of the liquid in the bottle and proceeded to drink some more.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey! Wake up you morons!" Ramall and his band of Raiders were in the parking lot of the Smarty Mart. Ramall was currently kicking on of the dead Raiders in the gut, seeing if they were sleeping on the job.

"I don't think they're sleeping boss," one of the Raiders pointed out.

"Yeah, no shit smartass!" Ramall yelled as he kicked the body away from him. He turned and said, "Okay, everyone except two of you guys go in there and sweep the place of any uninvited guests. I got a feeling that the place ain't empty." Following their boss's orders, the Raiders went in and got to sweeping.

"You just wait you little bitch," Ramall turned to the girl. "When those assholes are dead in there, me and my guys are going have our fun with you." The girl turned away from him with disgust and thought, "Those poor guys, I hope they'll die a quick death." She turned and saw the other two Raiders staring at with eyes full of list.

"God knows I won't have that luxury."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Man, I seriously did hit the jackpot!" Ron said as he grabbed the medicine from a first aid pack that was conveniently placed next to the fridge. "Man these guys were hoarding everything in this room. Ammo, grenades, stimpaks… Oooooo, I didn't see this here before." Ron picked up another 10mm Pistol that was on a nearby shelf. Ron reloaded the gun and held both of his Pistols up and pointed into them at a wall. "This is awesome, this will help a lot later." Ron holstered each pistol, one on each side of his jumpsuit's belt. Grabbing his now heavy and stuffed bag, he exited the room.

No sooner had Ron left the room, he heard on the intercom, "Hey!!! Is anyone there? Bobby? Tommy? Narya*? Anyone?! Ron knew that he was in deep shit.

"Crap! Those other Raiders are here now!" Ron started panic as he dropped his bag and hid behind the counter.

"We know you guys are in here somewhere!" One of the Raiders yelled.

Ron can hear the footsteps as they drew closer to the counter. "Well, if I survived those other guys earlier, then I can survive this too." In a matter of seconds, Ron grabbed both of his guns, jumped over the counter, and aimed them at one of the Raiders.

"Hey! There is one of them!" One of the Raiders pointed out.

"Yeah, no shit smartass," another Raiders said.

Ron was in no mood for these Raiders' idiocy. "I suggest that you guys give up." The Raiders just looked at Ron strangely. Ron started to feel stupid now. "Or let me go peacefully. I'm cool with either one."

"And why would we let you go when we have you outnumbered and outgunned?" One of the smart Raiders asked Ron. Ron looked around and counted a total of 4 Raiders. Two of them had 10mm Pistols, but the other two had a gun that Ron had never seen before. The gun was long and the bottom part of it was made from wood. The long barrel seemed to be held in place by a couple of wires that wrapped around it and the wooden part of the gun.

"Wow, those guns look like a piece of crap," Ron thought. "But I can't take any chances right now. If they made it back here using those guns, then they're probably very dangerous."

Ron then remembered his predicament and thought up a plan. He discreetly reached into his pocket and pulled out a grenade and got his fingers around the pin, ready to pull it. "Enough with this bullcrap already!" One of the Raiders said, pointing his 10mm Pistol at Ron. "Lets kill this bastard and find the rest of them."

Ron didn't hesitate. Pulling the pin off the grenade, Ron dropped it at the Raiders' feet. And then proceeded to run like hell to towards the aisles to the left.

"Hey he's runnin!" One called out.

"What the fuck did that wimp drop?" One of the Raiders asked as he pointed to the grenade/

"I don't know! Looks like a yellowish rock with letters on it." Another Raider answered.

(Somewhere safe in the store)

"WOW!" Ron thought. "These guys are stupider than I thought they would be."

(Back to the idiots)

"Wait, is that what I think it is?" One of the Raiders asked to himself. Sure enough, right when he took a closer look at it, the grenade finally exploded. The ground shook a little bit due to the force of the explosion. Large shelves toppled over and tin cans flew in all directions.

Luckily for Ron, he was well out of the blast radius. After the explosion died off, Ron poked his head out to see whether or not any of the Raiders were still alive. Seeing that the coast was clear, Ron walked out and walked back to the Raiders. Ron was used to seeing blown up bodies already, but that doesn't mean he can still stomach it. The grenade made a crater in the floor and it was filled with Ron's digestive fluids and what Ron could only describe was blackened human parts. Ron couldn't find any bodies except for the upper left torso of one Raider, and with it was a gun.

"This might come in handy later." Ron strapped the gun to his back and proceeded outside.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Dude, I'm worried about those guys," the 1st Raider guard said.

"Relax, they can handle anything." The 2nd Raider replied. "They're probably finishing off that group of idiots in there."

"Still," the 1st Raider continued, "I don't know. The thing that is bothering me is that loud noise earlier." "I was probably nothing. You worry too much. They're fine." The 2nd Raider reassured.

_**WHOOSH**_*

The automatic front doors opened, startling the 1st Raider. "Here, see? The guys are fine." The Raider patted other guy's back and turned to the door and asked, "Right?"

_**BLAM**_* _**BLAM**_*

The thug's question was replied with two bullets to the chest. He died before he could even scream. The other Raider didn't fair well either. He fell to the ground just as Ramall noticed the gunshots.

"What the hell?!" Ramall exclaimed, eyeing his dead guards. Ron took the time to notice the bound girl that was behind Ramall. "So she must be that girl that guy talked about earlier."

"Wow. This guy has some skills." The captive teen thought. "Hopefully, he'll kill this bastard and can save." She then took another long look and Ron. "But he seems kind of meek though."

"Where's the rest of your fucking group?" Ramall asked Ron. Ron fixed his eyes at Ramall and raised an eyebrow at that. "What do you mean by 'group'?" Ramall just seemed more pissed. "What?! Are you fucking deaf?! I mean the rest of your group that you came here with and took over my fucking house!"

"Uhhhh, I came here by myself." Ron answered simply.

The girl's face turned into a shocked one at that. If she weren't gagged, she would have said, "What the hell." Even the pissed of Ramall was even shocked by that. But that face soon turned back. "Doesn't matter! Even if there were twenty of you, I'll still kill you." Ron then pointed his two 10mm at the pissed Raider leader. Ramall himself pulled out a small handgun of his own. Ron immediately recognized the gun as a .32 Caliber Pistol. He seen a number of officers use them back in the Vault.

The two of them stayed still for a while, each pointing the gun at each other, each waiting for the other to move. Ron acted first, shooting both his pistols at Ramall. He barely dodged the small projectiles and shot his .32. The bullet connected into Ron's left arm and dug itself into his arm, making Ron yell out in pain and drop his handgun as blood started to drip from the wound and onto the parking lot ground.

He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the pain. Ramall took this chance to aim his gun at Ron's head and readied to finish the fight. The girl saw Ramall's actions and knew what he was planning. Using all her might she ran right into the Raider and made him misfire.

The bullet missed Ron's forehead, but it flew right into Ron's other pistol, breaking it instantly. The noise opened made Ron open his eyes to witness the girl and Ramall struggling against each other. Ramall smashed the butt of his gun into her stomach. She groaned and fell to the ground.

"Stupid little bitch." Ramall grumbled as he used his free hand to pick her up. "After this is over, I'll fuck over and over until you die of exhaustion." Ramall continued as he switched his gaze to Ron, "All over his dead corpse."

"Damn it!" Ron cursed. With both his main weapons gone, Ron had no choice but to use the new gun he just looted of the Raider earlier. He took the long gun from his back and held the trigger with his right hand, while his left hand was on the long barrel of the gun to aim. Ramall chuckled lightly to himself as Ron struggled to hold the gun up straight. "What a weakling." Ramall said. He turned to his barely conscious and said, "Just look at him! Can't even hold that rifle up straight."

_**BLAM**_*****

Ramall stopped his insults to scream in pain. Looking down at his right leg, he finds that Ron fired a bullet into it and it was bleeding out profusely. Ramall screamed again in anger and pulled his captive in front of him in a classic hostage stance. "Just try to shoot me now you asshole!" Ron was in a huge dilemma now. No matter what he did, either he would still die, or the girl would die. He could barely hold the gun up to his shoulders and even if he could keep it there, his twitching left arm would prevent him from aiming the gun at Ramall's head, his only open body part.

"There's nothing I can do." Ron thought. "This guy won." Ron was so caught up in the moment that he didn't notice that his Pip-Boy was flashing again. The screen was flashing the word **WARNING! WARNING! CRITICAL BODILY ERROR! EMERGENCY DEFENSE SYSTEM ACTIVATING!**.

As soon as the screen stopped flashing, Ron started to feel a strange tingling sensation in his left arm. Ron tried to look his arm…

But his body was frozen in place! Ron's eyes went to Ramall and saw that he was frozen as well. So was the girl. Ron felt the sensation spread from his arm to his entire body. Next thing Ron felt (er… saw) was his vision suddenly turned green. The front of his eyes turned into a gridlock and his eyes was fixed primarily on Ramall's body.

"WHAT? What's going on?" Ron thought to himself. The Pip-Boy answered his question and Ron soon saw words in front of him.

_Welcome to the Vault-tech Assisted Targeting System! Better known as VATS, this special defense system in your Pip-Boy is designed to protect you, the user. VATS charges the user's body with an electrical stimulant that causes the user to fell as if he stopped time itself. Next, VATS allows the user to aim at his enemy in the corresponding areas of the body; head, torso, left arm, right arm, left leg, and right leg. VATS also shows the users percentage to hit the body he chooses to shoot at. Once the user has chosen a target to shoot at, the stimulant drops in potency to allow the user to attack in a slow motion in order to make sure that the enemy does not attack back._

_We hope that VATS will be fit to assist the user in any combat situation. Thank you!_

Ron was just astounded by this new feature. Never would he guess that his Pip-boy was able to help him kill. Following the directions, Ron fixed his gaze at Ramall's head. "Hmmm, 88% to hit huh. Better than nothing I suppose." As soon as Ron finished his thought, he felt the sensation drop. As everything started to move again, Ron fired his gun at Ramall's face.

The bullet found its mark and drilled right into Ramall's skull, killing him instantly. His body fell to the ground, spilling blood everywhere on the ground. The girl, now unconscious, fell from Ramall's dead hands to the ground.

After everything returned back to normal, Ron felt a huge surge of pain in his entire body. To Ron, it felt as if hellfire was flowing all throughout his body, burning everything. Ron slumped the floor as the pain started to dull. "Must be the downside from using VATS." Ron thought as he struggled to get on his feet.

After strapping his rifle back on hid back and holstering his remaining 10mm Pistol, Ron walked to the girl and untied the her gag and restraints on her arms. He picked her up with and put her on his back. When Ron first saw the girl, he could tell that she wasn't very heavy. But after what happened today at the Smarty Mart, she felt like a living sack of bricks to Ron.

"Glad that's over with. When I get back, Hope better have a spare bed in that store. Because I'm going to be sleeping all day."

And with that, Ron slowly walked back to Middleton with a new friend, a weary body, and a happy soul.

* * *

Author's Notes: FINALLY! After two months, I am finally done with this chapter. I know it isn't my longest chapter, but I think it's fine.I know what you are all thinking. "Why did it take you so long?' Well, in a nutshell. A lot of shit happened these last two months. I've had STAR and AP testing at school. I've had a musical test (yes, I play an instrument). And…And…

And, *starts sobbing. My Xbox 360 broke! That's right, the famous Red Ring of Death. My parents already agreed to get me a new one, but for now, my Wii is the only thing that can keep me company.

Anyway, enough about my lame and stupid excuses.

*The Bloody Jerky Vendor (aka **BloodyX**)- Thanks for adding this story to your alert list. I really appreciate it and I hope you are enjoying this.

*Random Raider Narya (aka **Narya100**)- Thank you for adding this to both your alert and favorite story lists. I thank you again and I hope you enjoy what is too come.

For the rest of you "special viewers", you are just going to have to wait your turn. But don't worry; I'll get to you eventually.

And for those who will flaming me for making poor Kimmie look weak, please wait till the next chapter to flame me. I'm sure you want to at least now why I made it like that. And for those that wanted someone like Bonnie to the captive. Well, lets just say I already have plans for Bonnie.


	7. Recovery Part 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own either Kim Possible or Fallout 3. They belong to their respected owners.

* * *

**Chapter 7**- Recovery (Part 1)

Ron could barely move his body as he trudged across the Wasteland. The girl he just rescued that is now on his back is only adding to the huge amount of weight he has on his body now. Worst part about the walk back is that its pitch black now. Ron couldn't see anything that was 3 feet in front of him. Ron's only hope of making it back to Middleton was his trusty (and dangerous) Pip-Boy. Accessing its map system, Ron slowly made it back to the front gate of Middleton.

"Finally," Ron panted. Even though he couldn't see the gate, the noisy nonsense that came from the guard robot made it clear that Middleton was right in front of him.

"One touch, that's what Cicero said." Ron leaned to touch the gate with his fingers, but as he did he fell over. The robot felt the fingers barely touch the gate and sent the message to the sheriff's house. Within a few minutes, Cicero opened the gate and went there.

"Now who the hell is it!?" Cicero yelled as he rubbed his eyes. "It's fucking 2 o' clock." Not hearing an answer, Cicero looked down to see Ron lying on his stomach, knocked out with a girl on his back. "Well how about that, the clumsy kid made it back." He looked towards the girl. "And with a cute girl no less."

Cicero grabbed both bodies and slung each across each of his shoulders with relative ease. Walking to a small nearby building, Cicero knocked on the door and waited patiently. A few moments later, a black man wearing a white shirt and brown pants came out.

"What the hell do you want Amaral?" The man asked in a pissed of voice.

"Got some people here that can use your help." Cicero replied.

The man very quickly looked at Ron and the girl to find that both were in dire need of medical attention. He then turned back to the sheriff/mayor.

"They got any caps on them?" He asked coolly.

Cicero raised an eyebrow at that. "Man, are caps all you think about everyday? Sooner or later, your gonna drain all the caps out of all our pockets. Not even Montgomery Fiske would have enough money to suit your needs. Don't worry, I got it covered."

"Well good, because that little crack you said is gonna cost you 100 extra caps." The man went inside the small building and gestured for Cicero to come in. "Just set the kids on two of the beds in the other room, I'll tend to their injuries after you pay me."

Cicero rolled his eyes and went in. He paid the man and made sure to take the caps off Ron's body just in case the bastard got any ideas. Cicero left and made his way back to his house.

"You better live a long life Ron, or else you just made me waste 1400 caps for nothing."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Next Day

"HEY! WAKE UP IDIOT!"

"WAHHHH!" Ron tossed up his sheets in surprise at the loud voice. Looking up, he saw that a black man was standing in front of the bed he was in with an anger scowl on his face.

"Who are you?" Ron asked.

"I'm the guy who saved your fucking life." The man replied. "Now get up, I only allow my patients a day MAX in my clinic." Ron nodded and got up to find that he was wearing nothing but his boxers. Quickly covering himself in embarrassment, Ron asked, "Where did you put my jumpsuit mister…"

"Church," the man answered. "And your jumpsuit is in that cabinet over there. You won't find any weapons or anything on it though. Cicero came by earlier and took it." Church pointed to the cabinet in the far corner of the room. Ron nodded and asked Church if he could have some time to get his stuff in place. Church just grunted and left to the other room.

As Ron got his jumpsuit on, he took notice that quite a few patients are also in the room. Some stared at him with glaring eyes, visibly annoyed about Church's outburst. Some looked as if it was their last day on Earth, some groaned in pain while others lay very still on their makeshift beds.

"God, these people all look like they're all in pretty bad shape," Ron thought to himself. "I better get out before I contract some kind of disease or something." Ron quickly apologized for the scene earlier and left the room.

As Ron left the patients' quarters, he entered Church's office. It was very small and compact. It comprised mostly of a single desk and two chairs that were next to the door. Church was busy typing something into his computer to notice Ron was there, so Ron left to Middleton.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Ron set foot outside, he immediately hears the bustling noise of Middleton. Ron took a few steps out and saw what Middleton was like on a daily basis, a loud and nonstop moving town. There were people moving up and down the old metal ramps, some walking at their own leisure, while some were almost sprinting. Looking towards the large bomb, Ron noticed that the same few people he saw yesterday that were worshipping it was there yet again, only this time there were others with them. They were chanting and bowing at the bomb, thinking it was some kind of prophet or messiah. Ron's attention was diverted to Moriarty's bar by a loud noise coming from it. Ron looked to find that some guy just broke a window there and was thrown out by a very pissed off Gob.

"Oh right!" Ron thought. "I still have to ask Moriarty about my dad." Ron took off and was about to start ascending the ramp as he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey kid!" Ron turned to the direction of the voice and saw Cicero sitting by what seemed to be a counter. "Come over here and have a seat!"

Ron obeyed and took an empty seat next to Cicero. As soon as Ron sat down, he was confronted by a young woman that was wearing a puffy yellow jacket with a white shirt beneath it and a pair of dusty jeans.

"What will it be kid?" Ron raised his brow at the question, but Cicero quickly answered for him. "He'll have a nice cold Nuka-Cola Jenny." Jenny nodded and disappeared into the small house behind her. Ron turned back to Cicero and said, "So this is some kind of bar?" Cicero nodded and said, "Yeah, this is the Brass Lantern. It's the only place that serves food besides Moriarty's bar." The mention of Moriarty reminded Ron about his dad and what happened to him. Cicero noticed Ron's sudden sullen face at the mention of Moriarty.

"Still missing dear ol' dad huh?" Cicero asked. Ron just nodded and kept his sullen face. Jenny took this time to return outside with the cold beverage and gave it to Ron. Ron gave her a 'Thanks' and Cicero gave her a few Caps. Ron wasted no time in opening the bottle. The cap twisted off with a hiss as the bubbles raced to the surface. Ron took a large swig and drank a third of the bottle. Cicero just chuckled at Ron. Clearly, Ron hasn't had a good drink in a while.

"How is it?"

Ron responded with a burp and a large smile afterwards. Cicero's chuckle turned into a large laugh at the sight. Ron himself laughed just as loud. After the laughter died down Ron asked Cicero, "Do you still have my stuff?"

Cicero nodded and pointed towards far away building. "Yeah, it's safely put in my house over there. I'll give it back to you when you decide to leave." Ron nodded in thanks. But then another question popped into Ron's mind.

"What happened to that girl?"

Cicero asked, "You mean the one that you brought back here last night?"

Ron nodded and replied, "Yeah, did she already leave or something?" Cicero put his hand to chin and thought for a while. Finally, Cicero said, "Well, she woke up some time ago from what Church said. He then told me that she just left the clinic after she said thanks. But I still have her weapons in my house, so I don't think she left Middleton for good."

Ron nodded and went back to drinking his Cola. The two sat in silence until Ron finished the bottle. Thanking Cicero once again, Ron discarded the bottle and headed towards **The Craterside Supply**. Upon entering the store, Ron noticed that there were a lot more stuff in the store than yesterday (and by stuff I mean the most random stuff that Ron had ever seen). Pieces of junk were littered all over the floor and the smell of burning chemicals were stronger than ever. Hope herself was busy staring at a test tube that was sitting on top of a Bunsen Burner.

"Hey Hope."

Hope turned around, startled by the sudden voice. Seeing that it was Ron, she loosened up and gave her customer a big smile. Ron gave Hope a big smile of his own in return. Hope's features suddenly turned into panic.

"Oh my goodness Ron! I heard that you were in Church's clinic last night after returning. Nothing too bad happened to you out there right?" Hope asked frantically as she gave Ron a hug. Ron was shocked at Hope's actions. Ron then tried to pry Hope of himself while answering her question.

"No Hope… I'm fine… now please let go of me." Ron finally got Hope to let go and she quickly apologized.

"Well, I have the food and meds from that Smarty Mart." Ron reached behind him in attempt to grab his bag, which wasn't there. Ron just then realized that he didn't get his stuff back from Cicero.

"Oh damnit. Sorry Hope, I don't exactly have the stuff with me right now. It's with Cicero right now." Ron explained. "I'll go get it for you if you want…"

"No it's fine Ron." Hope said.

Ron was dumbfounded by Hope's reply. "But I went through all that trouble to get all that for you." Hope giggled at Ron's obliviousness. "Is that what I asked you to do yesterday?" Ron nodded his head, indicating 'yes'. Hope giggled again and said, "You silly goose! I only sent you to that Smarty Mart to see if there any medicine or food stored there. It's for the scavenging chapter in my guide."

"But… but what about all the food and meds that I did find there?" Ron stammered.

"Well, all I wanted was a simple answer. You could keep all the stuff you found, I don't need it." Hope replied as she wrote on her notepad. Ron took a deep breath and sighed.

"What a stupid girl. Of course there's food and medicine in a store that size. Anyone could just look at that place and know that there's supplies in there." Hope looked up and saw the look that Ron was giving her.

Hope just 'hmphed' and return back to her writing. "Don't give me that look. I know what you're thinking. And no, I'm not stupid." Just then a loud **BANG** was heard in the room. Hope shrieked and jumped a bit, while Ron screamed and hid behind the front counter. Seeing that the everything was fine, Hope examined the room to find that it was only a beaker that was boiling for too long on the Bunsen Burner. Ron poked his head up from the counter and asked, "Is it okay?"

Hope giggled at seeing Ron's cowardly, yet cute face and told him everything was okay. Ron stood up and saw source of the noise. Turing back to Hope, Ron could've chose this time to make a smart remark, but chose not to.

"Not to sound like a prude, but how much are you paying me for that shopping trip?" Ron asked.

"Well, seeing as how you almost died there, I suppose 200 Caps will be enough." Hope walked to one of the lockers and took from it a large bumpy bag. She unraveled the knot on it and the bag opened like a treasure chest. Hundreds and hundreds of Caps were inside the bag. Hope quickly counted out the Caps and handed them to Ron, who put them in his bag of Caps that he got from Gob the day before. Ron gave his thanks to Hope, left the store, and headed towards Moriarty's Saloon.

Going into the foul bar, Ron found it to be surprisingly empty. The only person who was there was Gob behind the counter and a rather shady looking man sitting at said counter, drinking something.

"Well, look what we have here." Gob said. "Looks like the Vault kid made it alive after all." Ron raised a brow at that. "What? You know about what happened last night?"

Gob looked at Ron incredulously. "Are you fucking kidding me kid? Everyone knows about what happened, No one paid much attention though. Everyone here just considered you a lucky son of a bitch and moved on to other topics."

Ron didn't know whether to be happy or mad at the people here. But he quickly dismissed the issue and told Gob why he was here. "I need to talk to Moriarty again. Is he here right now?" Gob let out a huge sigh. "Unfortunately so, the bastard won't even move 30 feet away from this place he loves it so much. I'll get him for you." Gob turned and walked back into the building. After a few seconds, Ron could hear Gob shouting at Moriarty to get out. A few more seconds later, Moriarty came out from the back.

"Hey, so the Vault lad did survive," said Moriarty. "So, you have the Caps or not? Cause if not, you can piss off." Just like last time, Ron resisted the urge to talk back to the asshole. He took the Caps from his small bag (I'll just refer to it as the Cap Bag from now on) and handed them to Moriarty. A large smile was plastered on Moriarty's face as he stuffed the Caps into his pocket.

"Okay, so what to you need from ol' Moriarty?"

"I need to know where my father went after he came by Middleton." Ron replied.

"Let me guess, he's a big chubby man with glasses and hair that's as golden as yours?" Ron nodded. "Thought so. Yeah, the man did come by here not too long ago. He stayed for a while before leaving. He kept talking about the Galaxy News Radio."

"A radio station huh? Why in the world would my dad go to a place like that?" Ron thoughts were interrupted by Moriarty when he said, "Well, is that all you need?" Ron nodded.

"Good. Now, either buy somethin' to drink or piss off." And with that, Moriarty left and so left Ron's patience for this place.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Not much to say about this chapter. I kinda hurried this one out. Mostly because I'm going on vacation in July and I don't want people bugging me about the new chapter. I'll do Kim's intro and start Ron's next quest after I come back.

I'll see you guys later. Bye!


	8. Recovery Part 2

Disclaimer: The day I that I own both Fallout 3 and Kim Possible is the day when rodents start talking, monkeys start learning martial arts, and when green aliens attack Earth.

Random KP fan: But all of that did happen.

Shadowyman: "stares at the fan in shock" And yet I still don't own the two. That makes me a sad panda :(

Cicero Amaral- Oh I don't know. I don't think the amount really matters. You're a freaking mayor in the story, you're up to your neck in Caps. I can't really say when Ron will start to change. He hasn't even met all of the wonderful mutants and Enclave soldiers that will be glad to rip Ron a new one.

eckles- I might have Hope have the hots for Ron later. It depends whether or not it will fit into the story.

* * *

Chapter 8- Recovery (Part 2)

"Fucking Scottish bastard… talking about my dad like that." Ron mumbled to himself as he descended the large metal ramps of Megaton. To Ron, his day was sub par to what he usual experienced in the Vault. Back in the Vault, there were strict rules and a sadistic law force. But, the Vault wasn't a run down sanctuary for crazy cultists, wasteland thugs, and money loving assholes.

"Well, better here than nowhere."

Ron took back his seat at the Brass Lantern and noticed that Cicero wasn't there anymore. Turning to the waitress, he politely asked, "Excuse me, do you know where Cicero went?"

"I think he went back to his house. If you need to see him, it's the house closest to the gate." Ron nodded and thanked the girl. Finding the house, Ron went to the front door and knocked. After a few seconds of waiting, Ron heard a voice say, "It's open."

Ron opened the door and stepped inside. The interior was built much like Hope's shop, just not as dirty or rancid smelling. There was a dining area on the bottom floor with chairs and a sofa and a small kitchen in a different room. The top floor contained the bedrooms and Cicero's storage room. Ron had to admit that it was a nice place.

"Well if it isn't the brave Vault dweller." Ron turned to find Cicero and the girl he saved yesterday at the SmartyMart. Ron never got a good look at the girl and took this time to take in all of her features. The girl had long, auburn colored hair that looked relatively clean. She seemed well built and had one of the smallest waists Ron had ever seen. Her skin was milky white and seemed to be smooth to the touch. Ron had to force himself to not look at the cute girl's butt or chest for fear of his well-being. He didn't know the girl and if he did glance at her female features, she might take it the wrong way. She was still wearing the same clothes from yesterday, though both her pants and shirt were very dirty, giving her a more wasteland look.

"Man, I can't believe that a girl like her lives out here in the wasteland. She looks more like a Vault girl, more than a Wastelander." Ron thought.

"So you're the guy who saved me huh?" The girl asked Ron. Ron nodded a yes to her. But before the conversation could continue, an alarm went off inside the house. Cicero sighed, went upstairs for a minute, came back down and said, "I have to go, someone is at the gate. I trust you two won't try anything you'll regret while I'm gone."

As Cicero closed the door, Ron walked towards one of the chairs and sat down. "So what's your name?" He asked.

"Kim, Kim Possible." Kim said. Ron had to stifle a chuckle there. "Possible? That's a funny last name don't you think?"

"Oh really?" Kim asked, her arms at her waist. "And what's your name?" Ron felt like he was backed into a corner after that question. With no way out, Ron replied, "Ron Stoppable."

Now it was Kim's turn to chuckle a little. "See, I bet your name's more laughable than mine." Ron had to admit Kim had a point. Seeing that Ron wasn't going to make some kind of harsh comeback or start yelling at her, she said, "You're not like the other wastelanders, aren't you Vault dweller?" Ron's head immediately rose to meet Kim's as his brain digested what she just said.

"How do you know I'm a Vault dweller?"

"Well, there's a big **101** on your chest, it's not too hard to believe that you're a dweller."

"Oh, right." Ron scratched the back of his head. Kim just giggled at Ron's obliviousness.

"So, what happened to you before the incident at the Smartymart?" Ron asked, hoping to know Kim some more. Kim's face turned somber at the thought. "Well, my old house is just north of here. It's a large one that is part of a small neighborhood. I usually don't have much problems with the mutants and raiders out there." This confused Ron, he was sure that no one could survive out there by themselves, much less be a girl his own age.

"So, did you set up traps everywhere or what?" He asked.

"Yeah, in one of the old houses, there was a small stash of old tech. I found a couple of mines in the stash. After that, all I had to do was to plant the mines around the neighborhood and waited for unsuspecting victims to walk into them." Kim replied.

"So what happened to your parents?" Ron asked. "They're not…well…"

Kim understood his meaning looked down. "I…I rather not talk about them." Ron nodded. If Kim asked him about his father, he would be reluctant to tell her as well.

"So how was life in that Vault Ron?" Kim asked curiously.

"Umm." Ron replied. "Everything was so nice there. The Vault was clean and had fresh food and water. Everyone was friendly and kind. Yep, it was the perfect life." Kim pouted a bit. _What a great place to live! I wish I could live a life like that._

"But, everything suddenly got worse and some things happened."

"Things?" Kim asked.

"Hey, you didn't want to tell me about your parents. I think it's only fair if I don't want to talk about what happened in my Vault" Ron retorted. Kim nodded, Ron did have a point.

"So because of all of that, they kicked you out of the Vault?" Ron nodded. "Yeah, another person left and I'm looking for him."

"I see." Kim left the issue at that. She noticed that Ron looked like he was on the verge of tears and didn't want him to start crying.

A few minutes of awkward silence passed after the background stories. Until the two heard a scream outside.

"GET THAT FUCKING THING AWAY FROM ME!!!"

"Oh my God!" Kim said. Both jumped out of their chairs and raced out the door. Upon exiting the house, Ron and Kim saw a man running down to the bomb, trying to get away from… a large scorpion?

"GET AWAY FROM ME!!!"

"SNAKEBITE*! COME BACK HERE!"

Ron and Kim to their left and saw the man who was yelling at the creature. The man was large and well built like a young soldier. He wore an olive green t-shirt with blue jeans and leather boots with steel toes. He also sported a tan beret and he had a cigar sticking out of his mouth. The two teens watched as the huge insect returned to its master, who knelt to scold it.

"That's a bad Snakebite, I can't have you attack potential customers. I'm trying to make a living out of selling, not killing." The man turned to his pet's victim and apologized. "I'm so sorry about that." The victim mumbled something that Ron and Kim couldn't hear and stormed off.

"Why must you always bring that mutant pet of yours GKN*?" Cicero asked after he shooed away the crowd of spectators. GKN blew out a puff of smoke before answering. "Well it's not my fault Snakebites a bit stinger-happy around strangers." Cicero sighed. As he did, he noticed that Kim and Ron were still staring in awe of what just happened.

"Hey Kim, Ron! You guys okay?' Cicero asked as he approached the two.

"Yeah, were fine." Kim replied. Cicero pointed behind her. "Are you sure?" "What do you mean?" Kim turned to find Ron shaking and staring at the scorpion.

"What the hell is that?" Ron pointed a finger at the mutant.

"That's a Rapscorpion." Cicero answered. "Those things are mighty tough. Their armor is as hard as rock and its stinger can kill you in minutes." Cicero sighed when Ron shook more violently. "Don't worry, Snakebite won't harm you. If it did harm anyone in Middleton, I would have killed it already."

"I like to see you try to kill Snakebite with 5 pounds of hot lead being shot into your body." The three turned to find GKN and Snakebite right behind him.

"I'm just kidding about the who killing thing." Cicero said. "Hell, even without using the weapons you're selling, I doubt that the entire town can stand up against you." GKN laughed. "So true, so true."

"Hey Cicero, can talk with you for a moment?" Ron asked the large sheriff.

"Sure Ron." Ron and Cicero retired back into his house, leaving Kim and GKN to talk.

* * *

"You want to go to Galaxy News Radio?" Cicero asked. Ron nodded. "I have to find my dad. And the only clue to his whereabouts is at Galaxy News."

Cicero shook his head. "Then I suggest you prepare because you're going to go into a hellhole."

"Yeah, I kinda figured that place would be dangerous." Ron said.

"Dangerous doesn't even begin to describe that place. There are fucking Ghouls and Super Mutants roaming around there."

"Ghouls? Super Mutants?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," Cicero replied. "Mutated humans that have more brawn then brains if you catch my drift."

Ron gulped. _Maybe going there isn't such a good idea. Wait, what am I thinking? Dad might be there and he might need my help. It's a huge risk, but I have to find him and sort everything out._

"I don't care about the risks and dangers. I have to find my dad." Ron said with determination in his voice. Cicero knew that there was no stopping this kid. "Okay, I'll tell you the way. What you have to do is follow the bridge north of the Smartymart and go into the subway system. I don't know which gate leads to GNR but the subway is you're best bet."

"Thanks Cicero. I don't know what I would've done without you." Ron said. Cicero smiled and just politely shooed Ron out of his house.

* * *

When Ron stepped out, he was immediately confronted by Kim. When he asked where GKN went, she pointed towards the Brass Lantern. Ron nodded and told Kim about his plans.

"I have to go to the GNR building. I have a lead on the person I'm looking for and GNR is where it leads me." Ron explained. "It was nice meeting you Kim, but I have to leave now." Ron was about to leave town when he felt Kim grab his arm.

"Oh no you don't. I'm going with you." Kim said matter-of-factly.

"No, this is my own business and I can't have you get involved." Ron retorted. Kim replied, "Yeah, well I can't have an inexperienced Vault dweller go marching off to his death." Ron growled under his breath. Kim was right of course, he hasn't even been out of his Vault for week, and didn't know how to survive out there in the wasteland.

"No, you are not coming with me and that is final." Kim huffed and pouted. Ron wasn't intimidated in the least…

Until Kim smile deviously at him. She cocked her neck a little and clasped her hands together. Her bottom lip jutted out and quivered. Her eyes turned into Bambi eyes and stared straight into Ron's own. "Please Ron?"

Ron couldn't believe what he was seeing. All of his defenses fell he felt a sudden urge to pet/cuddle with Kim. He tried to pry his eyes away, but he couldn't. It was too powerful!

"Fine! You can come." Ron finally said. Kim stopped her attack and smiled, happy that she can repay her knight in jumpsuit armor.

* * *

Done! Hope you guys like this. Took me a while because I was faced with summer homework, writers block, and a nasty case of "Must play GoW2".

*GKN (aka Guns, Knives, and Napalm)- I hope you like the position I gave you. I gave you an army look because of your KP/Starcraft story. I thought you would be an army type of guy. (By the way, I believe that a Canadian tan beret signifies Special Forces, so I gave that to your character).

*Snakebite-a tribute to GKN's story "Kim Possible: Brood War". Why did I reference his story? One, the story is kickass. Two, I'm good friends with GKN. And third, he is the only guy I know that can make Ron Stoppable a badass psychotic killer, while also being a nice guy.

As always, reviews, suggestions, and tips are always welcome. (Reviews especially)


	9. Finally Leaving

**Disclaimer**: I do not own either Kim Possible or Fallout 3. They belong to their money loving owners…I mean, respective owners.

Whoo! 3,400+ views! I know it isn't a lot compared to other KP authors, but I ain't complaining. I want to thank all you readers for sticking with the story. If any of you guys actually played Fallout 3, then you would think that this story is going at a snail's pace. And if you still are reading even if you know that, then I give my best thanks to you guys. You guys are awesome! :D

I know that this might be off topic, but I got a message from an Anonymous reader that I wanted to share with you guys. It went something like this, "Hey, I noticed on the KP forums that you've been on for quite a while. But you don't have any favorite stories or authors. Why?" My answer is that I don't play favorites. Playing favorites means that I'm judging people more highly than others. And I don't do that. Everyone is equal to me, no matter how many stories you wrote or how popular you are on FF.

Cre A. Tor00x- I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait for your cameo in the story. I'll never forget to add my ninja-loving friend.

* * *

Chapter 9- Finally Leaving

Ron knew what to expect along the road to GNR. He knew what he was up against. He knew to get supplies and weapons. But…

He had no caps to spend.

"Man, I barely have any left." Ron thought as he exited Hope's shop. "Only enough for a couple rounds of .32 bullets."

It's been a few hours since Ron and Kim split up to do their own things in town. Both agreed to leave tomorrow morning after they get all their supplies. Ron had already finished with his supply gathering and Kim was nowhere to be seen. It was getting dark and Ron was hoping she was still in town.

"I hope Kim is somewhere in Middleton. It's getting dark and it's going to be dangerous outside the town." Ron worries were gone when he saw the large metal gates opening for his new friend to come in. When Kim came into view, she was packed from head to toe with weapons, pieces of clothing and large backs filled to brim.

"Kim! Where did you go and where did you get all that?" Ron asked as he ran towards her.

"I went back to that Smartymart and looted the dead Raiders there." Kim said. Ron was confused. "Looted?" Now Kim was confused. "Yeah, you know… Take all the useful and salvageable stuff from the people you kill."

"Isn't that a bit uncivilized?" Ron asked. Kim shook her head. "Ron, first rule of the Wasteland is that whatever you find, you take. That includes the stuff from people's corpses. I don't know how you guys managed in the Vault, but it's perfectly fine out here." Kim said as if she was a teacher teaching Ron Wasteland Survival 101 (no pun intended).

Ron nodded. He should've known that being civilized in the wastes meant nothing.

"So are you keeping all that or are you going to sell all of it?" Ron asked.

"Well, I'll sell the stuff that we don't really need; like random junk and broken parts. The rest we'll keep for later use." Kim explained.

Looking up into the sky, both teens knew that Hope already closed her store. It was almost 10:00 according to Ron's Pip-Boy.

"Looks like I'll have to wait till tomorrow to sell all of this." Kim said. Both still had nowhere to sleep for the night and no place to store their equipment and supplies. Ron and Kim knew what that meant.

They're going to have to sleep outside.

"So, what patch of dirt are we sleeping on?" Kim joked. Ron didn't like the sound of that, even if he knew they had no choice.

"Why don't we ask Cicero if we can…" Ron didn't get to finish his question due to something stabbing him in the calf.

"OW!!!"

Kim dropped her load of scavenged loot and dropped to her knees to see if Ron was okay. Ron was on the ground, holding his left calf. He flailed his head around and froze when he saw 6 small eyes staring into his. Before Ron could scream, Kim got up and kicked the creature square in the eyes. The creature hissed and moved back.

"Get out of here!" Kim yelled to the creature. A hiss was the reply and the creature slowly crawled toward Kim and the injured Ron.

Until and boot stomped on top of it.

"For the love of motherfuckin' God! What did I tell you about attacking other people? Do you want to get the entire town to throw a fit at me?" Ron and Kim both recognized the voice as the man from earlier.

"Keep that radscorpion in line GKN!" Kim hollered at the merchant.

"I'm sorry, he isn't used to so many people being around him."

"Well, be careful next time."

"What do you think I've been doing?"

"Guys?"

"What?" Kim and GKN turned to Ron.

"Person in pain here."

"Ah don't worry. Snakebite just poked you, that's all." GKN said. Ron was horrified. "That was a poke? I'm I poisoned or something?" Again, GKN said in a relaxed voice, "It was only his pincher, he never uses his tail unless someone was attacking him. Just apply some pressure on it and you'll be good as new." He turned to Kim. "You were lucky I got here, otherwise you'd have a cup of poison running through your streams."

"I've been through worse." Kim said. Ron knew what Kim meant, while GKN was quietly thinking about what this girl's been through.

"I'm sorry once again. Oh, I'm GKN by the way." GKN says, even though Kim and Ron clearly knew him.

"Hi, I'm Kim." Kim kindly introduces herself. "And I'm Ron." Ron does the same.

"You two look pretty young to be roaming the wastes all by yourselves." GKN notices.

"Well, we've been through a lot." Ron says bluntly.

GKN nods. He looks behind Kim and sees the large bundle of loot that Kim dropped earlier. "Are you two merchants?"

Kim shakes her head. "No, that's just the loot we got a few hours ago. We wanted to sell some of it before we leave tomorrow. But the store closed."

GKN smiles at the thought of potential customers. "Well I am a merchant. And I ain't sleeping yet so how's about we do business?" Ron and Kim both nodded their heads in agreement. "Great! Just follow me."

GKN led the two to where the front gate of the town was. There, Ron saw something even weirder than the large, mutated radscorpion. There were 3 brown-skinned cows and each one had two heads. Ron had seen regular cows in the books back in the Vault, but never anything like this.

"Radiation is horrible thing." Ron thought to himself.

"You have 3 brahmin?" Kim asked,

GKN scratched his head. "Well, I have a crap ton of stuff that I got a few weeks ago. Most of it is salvaged weapons, ammo, armor, and my own supplies." Clapping his hands together, GKN asked, "So, shall we do business?"

Kim nodded and unpacked all her stuff. Ron watched in amazement as the guns, junk, and clothing were revealed. He quietly watched Kim and GKN bargain and exchange goods. All in all, Kim got about 1200 or so caps from all the stuff she decided to sell. She then used about half of that to buy a fairly good conditioned combat armor set, a combat knife, and her own 10mm Pistol. The loot Kim decided to keep for her and Ron were mostly foodstuffs, meds, and another Hunting Rifle.

"Thanks for everything GKN." Kim said as she packed away her and Ron's goods away. "No problem, in fact I should be thanking you. A merchant isn't a merchant without his customers." GKN replied as he put his own trading goods away.

"I still feel bad about Snake here disturbing you guys. If there is anything I can do to make it up, just tell me."

Kim shook her head. "You already done enough for us…"

"But we do have a small issue GKN." Ron intervened. "Ron!" Kim said, sounding a bit pissed at his request.

"What?" The merchant asked.

"Well…"

* * *

"Damn wastelanders, they're as helpless as a bunny and broke to boot. Maybe I should just move to Fiske Tower. I bet they got some high rollers over there." The good doctor was in his small office writing about his losses and gains for the day. He was about to call it a night when the two kids he operated on barged in.

"What the hell are you two doing back here? Don't tell me you got a boo-boo and you need me to kiss it."

"We need two beds for the night." Kim said bluntly.

"Well too fucking bad. Even if you two did have enough caps, all the beds are currently being occupied." Church said.

"What about your bed?" Ron asked.

Church laughed. "What makes you think that you can sleep on my bed?" It was then Church heard footsteps behind the two teens. It was GKN, holding a Combat Shotgun and Snakebite at his side.

"Because you can't very well count your caps with no head." GKN aimed the barrel at the doc's head, just a few inches from his nose.

A bit later in Doc Church's room…

"So who gets the bed?" Kim asked. The room was fairly big, with a queen-sized bed, a cabinet and desk.

"I guess you can take it Kim." Ron offered. "Are you sure? You can take it if you want Ron." Kim said. "I mean, I'm used to sleeping on the floor."

"Well we're going to change that." Ron said. "You sleeping on the bed and I'm sleeping on the floor." Kim made no more objections after that. The two stripped down to their sleepwear. Kim with her heart shirt and panties, Ron in just his boxers and a spare shirt he brought from the Vault.

"Goodnight Kim." Ron said as he lay on the floor next to the bed. "Same to you Ron." Kim replied. Both cuddled into themselves and fell into deep sleep.

Meanwhile outside…

Church was on the ground next to GKN's small tent. "This is just humiliating. So fucking humiliating."

GKN popped his head out of the tent. "What'd you say?"

"Nothing!"

* * *

The next morning…

Kim was the first to wake up, with a big yawn and an equally big stretch. Looking down from the bed, she saw Ron still asleep and snoring quietly. Only one thing went through Kim's mind.

"He looks so adorable."

Kim woke Ron up with a little nudge and the two quickly dressed and assembled their equipment and supplies. When the two left Church's house, Cicero immediately greeted them.

"So you two leaving?" He asked.

"Yeah, We need to get moving if I want to find my dad." Ron said. "So you giving us a going away party?"

Cicero chuckled. "No, I'm just here to open the gate." "Oh." Ron said.

"Come one Ron, you said we needed to get moving right?" Kim nudged Ron. "Can you open the gate please?" She asked. Cicero nodded. He left to his house and a minute later, the gate opened. Ron and Kim took one look back at Middleton and left to the Wasteland.

When Cicero came back out, GKN was about leave as well with his Brahmin and pet.

"So, I got ask Amaral. Why help those two? I've seen young wastelanders come and go here, and you never helped those guys as much as you helped Ron and Kim." GKN asked.

Cicero didn't even look at the merchant. "I don't really know actually. Something about that blond buffoon just makes me feel trickle of happiness in the old ticker." GKN nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, I'll bet my mini gun that that kid's make some great friends out there, whoever they may be."

* * *

And they are off! The two are finally out of Middleton and are going to find James. Will they succeed? Will they survive? Will some horrible shit happen to them?" I don't know. But if you have an idea of what will happen, tell me.

Reviews are nice as well.

P.S Oh and GKN, I suggest you never go to a clinic again. At least, without a shotgun.


	10. A Taste of Hell

Disclaimer: Do I need even need to say anything? I DO NOT OWN KIM POSSIBLE!

Now before you guys all get your flaming finger ready, I do have legitimate reasons for not posting new chapters, well only two.

1. I have a TON of school crap to do, tests to study for, CS to do, friends to socialize with. In other words, I have a life.

2. I have been trying to improve my writing skills. After complaints of how noob-ish my writing was, I decided to take a break and read the good fics around . Tell me how you guys take to it.

3. Halo 3 ODST, nuff said.

LoPe21- Sorry, but you're going to have to wait just like the rest of the Bonnie fans who are reading this fic. But don't you fret, I'll have Bonnie be introduced in… oh I don't know, within the next 3 chapters or so.

eckles- Yes, of course Kim is going to jell. I can't overlook that when I'm adjusting her character for my story. And yes, the rest of the girls might or might not have their own ideas of "saddling up" on our young stud here. BE WARNED, I MIGHT PUT SOME VERY NAUGHTY STUFF LATER IN THE STORY. And who knows what's going to happen.

Cicero Amaral- I don't think anyone in their right mind would let Ron even get close to that bomb.

Now, onto the main event…

* * *

Chapter 10- A Taste of Hell

"Okay, I spy something…"

"Is that rock?" Kim pointed.

"Your good at this Kim." Ron said. The young duo has been traveling for quite a while now. Luckily, GKN was familiar with the downtown D.C area, so he marked where Ron and Kim should go on Ron's Pop-Boy and pointed them to follow the route Ron took to get to the Smarty Mart. So far, the only dangerous thing out on the wastes was boredom.

"So is life out in the Wastes tough?" Ron asked.

Kim shrugged. "For an inexperienced guy like you maybe. But for a Wastelander like myself, it just becomes a game of luck and fighting. Sometimes you find dead bodies with loot and sometimes you find a huge band of Raiders." Ron noticed the slight shiver Kim had when she finished.

Ron checked his Pip-Boy. "It's already 5, maybe we should find a place to rest for the night." Kim nodded in agreement. Once nighttime was upon the Wastes, hell really breaks loose.

Kim scanned her surroundings. They have already passed Smart Mart and there were a couple of broken down buildings around them. "We should stay in one old buildings."

Ron nodded in agreement but added his own thought. "Let's just get to the river and see how far until we get to Dupont Station."

"But there might be mutants or Raiders waiting to ambush us." Kim argued. Ron shrugged and continued towards the river. Kim sighed in frustration and followed in suit.

The river was rather big and split the downtown area. Ron stood at the edge of the river, squinting through the sun's rays to see if anyone was on the other side. Kim jogged to his side and brushed the sweat off of her forehead. "Thank goodness no mutants are here." Kim gave Ron an angry stare. "Don't do that again Ron. You aren't experienced in the Wastes, you could of fell right into an ambush."

"Well sorry Miss Experience. All I wanted was to see where Dupont Stations is." Ron then pointed towards a small rounded opening on the ground on the other side. "And I think that's it."

"Nevertheless, we need to find a place to settle down for the night. From the stories I hear, being hungry and sleepy in the subways is a bad thing." Kim said as she looked for a place for her and Ron to stay for the night.

"What's so bad about-" Ron was interrupted when Kim pointed towards a small shack a few yards away.

"Hey! I think that there might be someone there." Kim said.

"How do you know?" Ron asked as they made their way to the shack.

"See how there's a name on the shack?" Ron glanced at the shabby building and indeed saw a very sloppily written name on it.

"Clintock's Wharf*?" Ron asked to no one in particular.

As the two got in front of the shack, Ron made a movement to open the door, but Kim grabbed his hand and shook her head.

"Wait." Kim said quietly. "Who knows what's in there. We may not be the first to find this place."

Ron nodded. "So what's the plan then?

"You stay at the door's side and open the door. I'll stay at the door's other side and if anyone comes out, I'll be ready." Kim explained.

With a silent countdown, Ron opened the door. After a few seconds, a single Raider walked out, a pipe in hand and looking very pissed. As he walked out from the door, Kim went for the kill. She snuck up behind him and used her left hand to cover the thug's mouth. In her right hand, she had her Combat Knife and she went for the jugular. Kim stabbed the knife right into the Raider's neck and stuck it half way in. When Kim pulled out, her hand was covered in blood and she made a swipe in the air to get the blood off her knife. Kim let the body go and it fell to the ground, blood still pouring from the large wound.

Ron was amazed with Kim's skills. With her help, the whole plan went perfectly. "That was badical Kim" Kim waved it off. "No big."

The inside of the shack was up to Wasteland standards. The room was messy with the smell of booze in the air. Bottles were littered all over the room. Cans of food were on the counter and so was a register. Luckily, the shack was big enough to fit both teens and then some, so no one had to sleep outside.

Ron took another look at his Pip-Boy. It read 6:04.

"So dinnertime then?" Kim asked as she started to loot the place. "Yeah" Ron said. But there was something Ron was missing. Something all cooks needed to cook with.

"Uh Kim?" Ron started. "Where's the stove?"

Kim gave Ron a raised brow. "Stove? Why do you think you would need a- oh right Vault Dweller, my bad. Well, I can make a fire outside so don't worry. Just wait for me outside."

Ron nodded and left. As Ron stepped over the dead Raider, he decided if it was best to get rid of it. Luckily the river was right next to the shack, so Ron just kicked the body into the water and watched it sink, leaving a faint blood trail. Watching the water splash, Ron noticed just how thirsty he was. The water he brought from the Vault was long gone, courtesy of him and Kim. Ron took out an empty water bottle from his bag and filled it with the river's water.

"Better to have dirty water than no water." Ron chugged the water down and gave a sigh of pleasure.

"Hey Ron! Do mind if-" Kim said as she walked out. "Looks like you already got rid of the body. You're learning fast." Ron gave Kim his trademark smile and Kim gave a small grin of her own. After Kim taught Ron how to properly make a fire out of a few rocks (yes, you can make a fire by using rocks), Ron proceeded cook a can of Pork n' Beans that he got from the Smarty Mart. While Ron was doing his thing, Kim was inside, still looking for every scrap of useful stuff that they can use in the future.

When darkness filled the sky, Ron was done with his cooking while Kim was also done with her scavenging. Ron was making some final adjustments to the chili when he saw Kim walking outside with quite a bit of stuff in her arms. Kim plopped down next to Ron while Ron gave his food one last taste.

"You done yet Ron? Smells really good." Kim said. Ron blushed a bit before asking, "So what did you find?"

Kim spread the items next to the small fire, the light illuminating the loot. In the pile, there were some empty bottles, some bowls and utensils, some foodstuffs, some .32 ammo, and some dirty Prewar Money.

"Why did you take the Prewar Money?" Ron asked.

"Because, some merchants shell out big bucks for these ancient bills. I think we'll make a decent amount of caps by selling these." Kim explained as she packed up all the stuff into her own large bag. "So how about those Pork 'n Beans? I'm starving."

Grabbing one of the bowls Kim got, he dumped half of the chili into the bowl and handed it to Kim. Kim took a spoon and ate some. Her eyes opened wide as the chili's delicious flavor flowed through her mouth.

"I've had Pork 'n Beans before, but never like this. It's so good." Kim said incredulously. Ron scratched the back of his head. "Well, when I tasted the original version, it tasted rather bland and a little on the sour side. So I added some of the Dandy Apples I had to sweeten it. I also had some salt that I got from the Smarty Mart and I added that as well." Kim gave a simple nod and then proceeded to eat all the chili that was in her bowl. She never really cared for cooking, just as long as she could eat it, she didn't care what it tasted like. But Ron's cooking was like something out of heaven. Kim just couldn't get enough of it.

Ron felt a bit of pride in his heart. He would of never thought Kim would've like his cooking that much. Back in the Vault, Brick and some of his other classmates always picked on him and called him a "gay housewife" because he had a knack for cooking. But, that's in the past and Kim loving his cooking is the present.

After the meal, Kim wanted to know more about Vault 101. Being the nice guy he was, Ron obliged.

"And on the day you turn 10, you get a Pip-Boy, like the one I have. Being 10 also meant that you had to start doing jobs around the Vault."

"What did you do for a job Ron?" Kim asked.

"Well, I was a security guard for a bit, but I quit to start helping at the little diner they had. That's when Brick and the guys started to mock me and such. But I worked there for a few years and when my 16th birthday came, the rest is history." Ron said.

Kim gave a rather sleepy nod and yawned, her arms stretching behind her back. Ron yawned himself and looked at his Pip-Boy.

"It's already about eleven O' clock." Ron told Kim. "Maybe we should get some sleep." Kim agreed and the two retired to the safety of the shack after extinguishing the fire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Damn those Mirelurks are hard kill. Two whole rounds of pistol shots and it still keeps coming at you."

"Heh heh, you said "coming"."

"Oh grow a brain you idiot!"

Two Wastelanders were returning back to their hideaway, a large building a few yards away from the river. They were covered in water and each had 10mm Pistols. One of them carried a large claw in his hands. You could tell that the claw was fresh as it still had wet blood on it.

"Dude."

"Yeah?"

"You think it was smart to just kill a small crabguy and just ran? What if the rest followed us?"

"Don't worry about it, they're just a bunch of-Gah!"

"What's wrong?" The Wastelander turned to find a large claw impaling his partner right through the chest. Blood flowed out the large hole and quickly formed a puddle under his feet.

"G-get-ou-" Suddenly the claw retracted and the Wastelander fell to the ground. His living friend dropped his team's spoils and grabbed his pistol, ready to kill.

"You fucking mut-" Another claw emerged out from the darkness and slashed the unlucky man's stomach. White was all the man saw next as he fell, a pool of crimson pooling underneath him.

Beady red eyes shined through the darkness and looked down at the fallen Wastelander. One of the creatures garbled something and it stuck its claws into the body. It then started to walk away, dragging the corpse.

These dangerous monsters were called Mirelurks, ruthless mutants who kill anything and anyone. They are strictly carnivores that hunted at night. They hunted through scent and eyesight. And the one thing they needed to smell was blood to know where their next prey was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron was sleeping snugly in his little cot. Though Kim wanted denied wanting the bed, Ron insisted on his girl friend to take the bed. Ron was dreaming about his life back in the vault; the friendly faces, the nice restrooms, the food, his father, his friends, and… splashing?

Ron sat up from the floor and rubbed his eyes. Putting his jumpsuit on, he opened the shack door and walked out to see what was making the splashing noise.

Ron lazily scanned the river, but saw nothing out of place. Shrugging and deciding that it was is imagination, Ron turned and headed back. But he then heard the splashing again. Ron turned again, this time a little scared. And what he saw was a Mirelurk, climbing out of the water with the dead Raider he and Kim had killed earlier.

"…" Ron's mouth was wide open and his feet were welded to the ground. The Mirelurk walked away from the riverbed and it's red eyes fell to Ron. Seeing that Ron was fresher, the humanoid crab took its claw out of the dead Raider and started to advance on Ron. Ron, being the macho manly man that he was, screamed…

"KIM!!!"

Kim was out of the shack in an instant and saw the Mirelurk about to take a stab at Ron with its colossal claw. Acting on impulse, Kim took her 10mm and shot it at the Mirelurk's torso. The shot glanced off and only proved to turn the mutants' attention away from Ron for only a second.

"Ron! Run!" Kim yelled.

Ron jumped out of the way as the claw swiped down. Ron ran back inside the shack to get his equipment while Kim stayed outside to fend of the mutant.

The Mirelurk was very fast for large creature, almost out maneuvering Kim. Every swipe or stab was barely dodged by the girl. Kim's retaliation was not going well. Her bullets only bounced off the crab's hard shell. It was not looking good for her. Though the Mirelurk had yet to draw blood from the redhead, Kim was starting to tire out.

But, as luck would have it, Ron came back.

"Hey ugly!" The crab's eyes turned to find the source of the loud voice.

"Take this!" Ron aimed his Hunting Rifle right at the Mirelurk's face and shot a round off. Though it was very dark outside, Ron saw it's red eyes and aimed right for it. Instead of bouncing off, the bullet went through the exposed face's flesh like warm butter. The Mirelurk shrieked in pain and well over, it's puss like blood oozed out of the wound.

Ron wasted no time in watching the mutant scream. "Kim! Shoot it's face."

Kim nodded and repeated Ron's actions, just with her pistol. Kim shot a round into the Mirelurk's face and again it flew right into it. This time there was no shriek of pain, only silence after the pistol went off.

Kim sighed in relief, as did Ron.

"Ron, a little light please?" Ron nodded and turned on his Pip-boy flashlight. The little light illuminated the beast, showing that it really did look like a crab. It's back was wide and curved, its claws sharp and pointy, and its feet was skinny and long. Gazing at the still bleeding face, Kim figured out why she couldn't wound the humanoid. The crab's face was very mall, almost like the size of small pouch. And along the outlines of the face were little bullet marks and holes that just barely missed the face.

Ron was still gasping for breath, his heart was still pounding even though his soon to be killer was already dead. "Just…just what the hell was that?"

Kim holstered her pistol. "That, was a mutant."

"That was a mutant?!" Ron asked, still amazed at how huge and powerful the thing was.

"Yeah, welcome to the Wasteland. The Hell on earth."

* * *

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Truth be told, I only wrote this in about a day, so I might make a few mistakes. Just point them out and I'll appreciate it. Oh and BTW, hope you like my improved writing style.

Clintock's Wharf-(aka gwmclintock9). Thanks for the reviews, the loving my story, the praising, all of that good stuff. Hope you stay till the end and hope you still find the story interesting.

Remember, review and suggest.


	11. The Wasteland Techy

**Disclaimer**: I don't own either Fallout 3 or Kim Possible. Honestly, why do I bother to repeat this?

Thanks you guys. I would've never of thought that this story would get so popular. 4,900 views already OMG. I am hoping for at least a hundred reviews by the time I'm done. Hope you all still like this story and I hope you all enjoy my sub par writing.

LoPe21- This chapter had better make you a happy man.

* * *

Chapter 11- The Wasteland Techy

Morning came sooner than Ron had expected and the first rays hit his eyes like a hammer. Ron sat up instantly and rubbed the eye grime off of his eyes. Ron turned to Kim's bed and saw that she was already gone and left the bed unmade. Ron didn't even bother telling Kim about it; after all they needed to keep moving. Only after Ron put on his jumpsuit did he notice the burning smell in the air.

"Crap!" Ron thought. He hurriedly put his gear on and ran outside.

"Freaking Mirelurk meat! Why the hell do I keep burning it?"

Ron sighed in relief as he saw Kim kick the burned piece of Mirelurk meat away. Kim had a very angry face on, but luckily Ron can fix that.

"Jeez Kim." Ron said, startling Kim a bit as she didn't notice Ron. "A bit loud aren't you?"

Kim blushed a bit, as her eyes couldn't meet with the eyes of the man who saved her life two times already. "All I wanted was to make you breakfast. But I kept burning the meat."

Ron smiled a soft smile. "You didn't have to do that. In fact I should be the one who makes you breakfast." Kim's blush grew a bit redder.

"But you already did so much for me. I should repay you." Kim replied.

"Hey, we're friends. It's what friends do. Besides, you don't need to repay me. Just being with me is enough." Ron said as he knelt by the Mirelurk they killed the night before. Kim had already cut open the hard shell so all Ron had to do is to grab the flesh out. Once Ron got the meat, he just placed the meat by the fire and waited for it to brown a bit before he fiddled with the meat more.

As Ron was tending to breakfast, Kim's head was still in a blur as she deciphered Ron's words.

"He's so nice and kind. It just hurts to not be able to help him as much as I can. Maybe I can repay him later when we face whatever is in the subway." Kim thought. As she turned to Ron and saw him tending to the meat, another idea got into her head. She smiled a smile only comparable to a lynx.

"And maybe do more than protect him down in the dark tunnels."

Kim's thoughts were put on hold as Ron told her that breakfast was down. Time was of the essence so the two ate with their hands. Again, Kim couldn't help but to eat in an unwomanly manner as Ron's cooking skills were proving their worth. Kim was close to asking for seconds, but seeing how the sun was high in the sky, she told Ron that they needed to start moving.

"Why the rush Kim?" Ron asked as he splashed water on the fire, extinguishing it.

"You're still an amateur so you don't understand. Once the sun is high in the sky, everyone will be moving. Raiders, mutants, and us too if we want to find your dad." Kim explained.

Ron nodded and when the packing was finished, the two made their way to the subway entrance. Kim told Ron that swimming across was out of the question unless he wanted another arm growing out of him, so they went the long way around. They went by the Anchorage Memorial where the U.S Army statue was. Ron marveled at the weapons and armor the fake soldiers had on them. One was kneeling and had a rocket launcher, another was kneeling the other way and had a AK, and the final soldier was facing forward and had a weapon Ron had never seen before. When he asked Kim, she shrugged and said, "Beats me."

When the two made it to the entrance Ron was a bit hesitant to proceed forward.

"Come on Ron." Kim said. "It's not like we're walking into Hell." Ron still stood in his spot, shaking slightly.

"I know, but from what GKN said, those Ghouls sound very dangerous." Ron said.

Kim had enough now. Her patience running out, she just wanted to get in there, get "lost", and have some personal time with her knight in power armor (a play on knight in shining armor). And then continue on with Ron's quest. Kim had to resort to dragging Ron by the arm. She pushed the metal gate open and dragged a scared Ron in.

Things weren't as bad as Ron thought it would be. Most of the lights were still on and the smell wasn't as bad as Smartymart.

"See, it isn't so bad." Kim said.

"Yeah, for now I guess." Ron said while scratching the back of his head. Kim just turned her head and scoffed silently.

Most of the rooms were caved in with rubble, so Ron and Kim only followed a rather linear route thorough the desolate station. Ron noticed how Kim's eyes darted from place to place, looking for anything of use. But nothing but empty Nuka-Cola bottles and tin cans.

When the two found that the main tunnel was blocked, they went through another door and into the maintenance halls. Nostalgia rushed through Ron's mind as the bland metal walls and vents reminded him of his Vault. He breathed a heavy sigh which caught Kim's attention.

"Somethin' wrong?" Kim asked. Ron shook his head.

"Nah, just thinking about the Vault. I can't stop thinking about what's goin' on back there. I don't know if my friends are still alive or not. Or even if they miss me."

"I'm sure they miss you Ron." Kim reassured.

Ron gave Kim a smile. "Thanks Kim, I needed that."

"Anytime Ron. Now let's keep moving."

A few minutes later and the two teens find that the maintenance hall actually leads to the subway tracks. Luckily, the tunnels haven't all collapsed yet. Some of the old trains are still on the tracks, except that none work.

"So…" Ron said. "Do we follow the tracks?"

Kim shrugged. "It's worth a shot. GKN didn't give very good directions."

Flashback…

"So just go north until you find the river, cross it and find the subway station." GKN said as traced the route on Ron's Pop-Boy map.

"Is that all?" Kim asked.

GKN shrugged. "That's the gist of how to get there. Just find your own way there after that."

"Are you sure this is the right way?" asked Ron. "You don't seem so sure yourself."

"Trust me. I'm a roaming merchant."

Present…

"I swear if he gave us false instructions, I'll shove that mutant bug so far his ass that he'll have a tail coming out of it." Kim said to herself. But when she thought about the situation again, she thinks differently. _Well, if we do get lost, I could spend some "quality" time with Ron. GKN will get off easy this time._

Meanwhile in Ron's mind, he's having a worry fit. _Oh God! If GKN gave us wrong directions were totally screwed. Okay calm down Ron-man. GKN would never lie to you and Kim. And plus, I have Kim with me. She'll know what to do._

"Do you know what to do Kim?" Ron asked. Kim responded by jumping down to the tracks and started walking. Ron sighed, both in relief that Kim knew what to do and in frustration because he's afraid that Kim doesn't know what to do. With no other option, Ron followed Kim in suit.

A few minutes of walking and the two teens find a fork in the road…er track. Luckily, one of the routes was collapsed and had no possible way of going through it. But the other track had something neither Kim nor Ron had expected to find down in the subway.

Signs of human life.

Liquor bottles littered the track and the smell of alcohol was still lingering in the air. A small lamp was on and illuminating the relatively dark tunnel. A small sandbag barricade blocked the view of the actual living area of the inhabitant.

Kim wasted no time in grabbing her 10mm and her combat knife. _With all the noise we were making, the people here must have heard us already. No point in delaying the inevitable._

She tapped Ron on the shoulder and gestured towards the encampment and then to her weapons. Ron understood and got his rifle out. Without hesitation, the two jumped over the sandbags and saw to there surprise that there was no one there. No one living that is.

Two corpses were on the tracks. One had multiple bullet wounds on him and his chest was covered in dried blood. The other corpse had a single bullet wound in his forehead, but other wise, he looks fine.

"Damn, looks like someone went by here already." Kim said before searching the bodies for loot. Ron took the liberty of searching the living area for loot as well, but found that whoever came by earlier was pretty thorough in looting the place.

"Find anything useful Ron?" Kim asked as she stood up from the bodies. "Cause I'm coming up with zilch here."

Ron shook his head. "Nope, nothing."

Kim shrugged. "Well, judging by the dried blood, I guess that whoever killed these guys came by a while ago. No big, these things happen."

With nothing else to do in the camp, the two teens returned to the task at hand. As they followed the tracks, the stumbled upon another collapsed tunnel. But as luck would have it, a hall was connecting to the tunnel right where the tunnel collapsed, giving the duo a way around. With no other choice, they went in and continued downward, following the hall.

After a little while, the hall somehow connected to a cavern, but regardless Kim and Ron still followed the path.

"Man, I didn't think the tunnels connected to caves. Did you?" Ron asked as he is still befuddled by that fact.

"I don't know Ron," Kim answered. "This is my first time in an underground tunnel as well. I'm just as confused as you are."

"So how long do you thi-"

Ron was cut short as the now familiar feeling of hot pain ran through his left leg. Before Ron could yell in pain, Kim pushed him behind a small rock formation to shield them from the onslaught of bullets.

"Gah! God it hurts!" Ron yelled. The bullet flew straight into his thigh and is now hurting like a bitch. Kim grabbed Ron's bag, opened it, grabbed a Stimpak, and then injected the contents of it into the thigh. Ron immediately felt the pain numb down and the bullet hole already stopped bleeding.

Kim stuck her head for a second to see what had open fire on them. But as she did a bullet whizzed past her hair and forced her to duck again.

"What is shooting at us?!" Ron asked over the bullets.

"I have no clue. Looks like some kind of vent on the ceiling with a long tube on it." Kim said.

Ron looked incredulously at his partner. "You mean a turret gun?"

"I don't know! All I know is that it isn't human and it isn't stopping." But Kim just realized something. How did Ron know what it is?

"Ron!" Kim said. "How do you know what-"

"Get down!" Ron yelled as he pulled Kim down to ground. Kim gasped in surprise. A few moments later the sound of an explosion was heard throughout the tunnel as the grenade Ron threw detonated and destroyed the turret gun. Pieces of metal flew by and over the two as they still lay on the ground.

"You okay Kim?" Ron asked as he slowly stood up. Kim nodded as she herself stood up. The two cautiously made their way towards the turret gun that was once there. When they stopped, there were in a room that was made of metal and seemed more like an office than anything. There were file cabinets, a computer on a large gray desk and an old worn out chair. The turret gun was in the corner away from the desk.

"How did you know what this "turret gun" was?" Kim asked.

"There were a few back in the Vault. I never saw one in action but the guards told us that there are used to shoot down any Radroaches or troublemakers. They told us that if one were to go crazy, find it's targeting system and shut down manually. But seeing as how we couldn't find one, I had to do the next best thing." Ron explained as he absentmindedly scratched the back of his head.

Kim smiled proudly at Ron. Not only did that performance show Ron's mad skills, it made Kim respect and "respect" Ron some more.

"We should get going now." Ron said. "We should get to GNR as fast as possib-" (so many interruptions eh?)

KAPANG

The unmistakable sound of a bullet hitting the metal wall went around the room. Ron actually fell on his ass as he looked up at the wall to see the dent made by the bullet was… pretty far away from his head, almost a whole two feet. In fact it was closer to the ceiling than his head.

Kim however gave the shooter a show of her reflexes as she spun around and grabbed her pistol out and quickly fired a round off at the offender.

"Who the hell are you?" Kim asked.

"I can ask the same to you." The shooter said.

Ron turned around and if it weren't about the fact that he almost died twice in the span of 10 minutes, he would have been pretty aroused at the sight he saw. There in front of him was the shooter, a tan girl about his and Kim's age. In her hand was a .32 Caliber Pistol. Her brown hair had some dirt on them and was brushed pretty well for a girl in the Wasteland. She was wearing dirty pair of skin-tight jeans, a white tank top, a baggy and large blue jacket with the bottom part partially zipped, unintentionally directing Ron's eyes towards the beauty's rather large breasts. And lastly she had an almost tacky looking pair of dark-shaded goggles on her forehead, giving her a sexy, dirty engineer girl look. Quite frankly, she gave Kim a run for her money.

"You mind not pointing that thing at me?" The unknown girl said with a scowl. "You aren't going to accomplish anything by killing me."

"I think not." Kim said, her pistol not moving an inch. "Killing a person who can hack and control a turret will make my life a lot easier."

"Wait." Ron said. "How do you know if she was the one controlling the turret?"

The tan girl rolled her eyes in disbelief while Kim just gestured towards the computer on the desk. "I bet that's the targeting system. Isn't it?"

The tan girl just faintly nodded. "At least you have some brains. I bet it was you who blew up the gun too."

"No, that was me." Ron said as he stood up.

"Whatever," The tan girl said. "Anyway, even if you kill me, you still have to deal with the Ghouls."

"The Ghouls?" asked Ron. "Why would we be worried about them right now?"

"Wow, you really as stupid as you look dumbass." She replied. "That little explosion earlier was probably loud enough to alert those zombies. Take a look outside this room."

Seeing as how Kim was still pointing her gun at the girl. Ron walked to the doorway and saw that the cavern is huge past the room. The bottom is about 30 feet down and the way down was a spiraling walkway. Ron couldn't see the bottom as the cavern was so dark.

"That little doorway is the only way in and out of the cavern. And you two just destroyed my only line of defense from those disgusting creatures."

Now Ron was getting nervous. With the way GKN and this girl was describing these Ghouls, they seem even worse than the Raiders from the surface. "Well, the bottom is so far away and that explosion wasn't even that loud. I doubt that the Ghouls would here that. Ehehe." Ron laughed nervously.

"Why should we trust you anyway?" Kim asked as she glared at the girl. "A few minutes ago, you were trying to kill us. This could be some fat lie to make us lower our guard and then kill us with ease."

"Listen here you flat-chested bitch!" The girl suddenly shouted. "If you don't listen to me, we'll be overrun with Ghouls and die a horrible death. The only way for us to live is if we team up and defend that doorway. That goes for you too you fucking dumbass."

"This is just a big fat lie. You're not fooling us. And who are you calling flat-chested?!" Kim yelled back.

Ron had no idea what to do as he watched the two trade insults. It soon got so loud that Ron suspected that the Ghouls would come here because of the girls' screams, not from the explosion.

But a few moments later the three heard what seemed like a cry from hell itself.

"!!!"

The girls stopped their bickering and Ron's face paled. The tan girl shook her head.

"Speak of the devil."

* * *

You know what? I have absolutely no excuse to why this chapter was posted so late. I'm so ashamed of myself. And it's not even that long as well.

I bet you can all guess who that mysterious and sexy girl is. Well at least I hope you all can.

And to lull you guys over until the next chapter, here are some fun ideas to think about.

1. If you truly love Kim Possible, keep in mind that she is only a piece of paper.

2. Drakken is blue because he failed to imitate Willy Wonka's 3-Course bubblegum.

3. If it is pink, has whiskers, and talks, it must be your imagination.

4. If at first you don't succeed, then you fail.

5. is the only place where people can share their innermost fantasies and call it writing.

6. If Shego and Drakken had a baby, it's colors would be the same as Captain Planet.

7. If an unstoppable force is impossible to create, than how can Kim and Ron have a baby? (Remember: Ron Stoppable's name and Kim Possible's name comes from unstoppable and impossible)

8. If Kim, Shego, and Yori fought each other in a vat of mud, I think we all win. Don't you?

9. I bet Hana is the unknown child of Ron and Yori.

Remember to review and give suggestions. Thank you.


	12. A New Ally?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own either Kim Possible or Fallout 3. Got it? Good.

Shadowyman: Well, first of all I want to thank you all for the reviews and hits for the story. But I'm also deeply disappointed that barely anyone knew who the mystery girl was. Or if you did you guys didn't show it.

_(Cicero raises his hand)_

Shadowyman: Okay, everyone except Cicero. He has an excuse for not knowing.

_(Points finger at LoPe21)_

Shadowyman: And I'm very disappointed at you. Honestly, how can you not know who it is. Just think. Who in Kim Possible is tan and bitchy?

LoPe21: Wait, can it be…

Shadowyman: Okay, enough with this useless banter. I got to continue this story.

* * *

Chapter 13- A New Ally?

"**!!!"**

"**!!!"**

"**!!!"**

Blood curdling screams echoed out from the dark void that Ron had been staring into. Ron looked visibly shaken from the yells. He slowly backed up from the edge of the railing and once again edged himself back into the middle of the room.

The two girls in the meantime, had finally stopped yelling at one another.

"**What. The. Hell. Was. That!**" Ron asked as he worriedly stared at the door.

"That was the cry of a Ghoul," the brunette replied simply as she shrugged nonchalantly. "And from the sounds of it, there are a lot of them down there."

"How many do you think are down there?" Kim asked cautiously. From what GKN had originally told both herself and Ron, Kim had originally thought that there were only a few Ghouls down here in the tunnels. She hadn't of thought that there could be huge packs of them roaming around like animals.

"Uhh, enough to kill us if we aren't prepared? Honestly, I'm astonished that you two idiots are still alive with your attitude towards life or death situations," the brunette girl chuckled dryly.

"Hey! You're in the same situation as us," Kim retorted indignantly. "And we have names, you know!"

"Oh really?" the brunette deadpanned, "And what are they? Dumbass and Jackass?"

"Why you freaking…"

"Girls!" Ron whispered loudly, "Please, stop fighting! Those Ghouls are gonna hear us!"

The brunette just scoffed. "They've already heard us, so there's no use in keeping the noise down."

"That's the point," Ron pointed out. "Those things are coming here to kill us right now, and if we don't figure out a plan, we are going to die down here!"

The two girls faces softened after that. Ron was right, of course. Bickering with one another won't solve their current situation.

"Well, looks like you two aren't that stupid after all," the tanned girl muttered. Slowly, she put her .32 caliber down upon the table and then dropped both of her hands to her sides. "Name's Bonnie. Bonnie Rockwaller."

Seeing that Bonnie apparently wasn't going to try anything, Kim too put her 10mm back into her holster. "I'm Kim, Kim Possible. And he's Ron Stoppable."

If it wasn't for the fact that there were mindless, mutated humans with razor sharp teeth and claws on their way to kill them all right now, Bonnie would have started to laugh her ass off at the duo's ridiculous last names. But, humor was the last thing upon her mind, for obvious reasons.

"Well, now that the formalities are done, we need a plan," Bonnie said. Kim and Ron nodded in mutual agreement before hearing the nerve wracking screams once again.

"We'll have to make it fast, no telling how long until those monsters get here..."

Kim glanced at Bonnie's .32 caliber. "Are you a decent shot?" Kim asked. Without waiting for an immediate reply, she then peered out of the doorway and into the darkened void beyond.

Bonnie just crossed her arms defiantly and then looked everywhere around the room that wasn't near Kim.

"Umm…" Bonnie replied flatly. "Well…that last shot was my last bullet, so I'm pretty much defenseless right now."

Kim waved the excuse off. "It's fine, take Ron's 10mm. He'll do fine with his rifle."

But Bonnie still shook her head arrogantly. "You know, it was you two who got us into this trouble anyhow. You two should fight those monstrosities!"

Kim was stunned at both her sheer audacity and arrogance. "Hey! We're not some robots you can program to save you! Help us!"

Ron was about to interject but then he heard an echoed sound at the bottom of the pit that wasn't either a demonic roar or a blood curdling scream. It sounded like something that was both rough and leathery scraping itself across the rusted metal of the stairs. Then, the sounds got closer and closer. It sounded like footsteps..._a lot_ of footsteps.

Ron immediately pulled his rifle out, shakily stepped up onto the railing and then aimed the rifle's barrel towards the other end of it. As the footsteps got closer, Ron got more nervous and anxious about exactly what he was actually facing: was it a huge and muscled brute with skin as tough as granite? Or was it some normal human that had no self-control and had unfortunately gone deranged?

What Ron would eventually see however, was something that would probably scar him for the rest of his life. The small and sometimes faintly flickering light from the room behind him barely illuminated the Ghoul's horrifying body.

A walking and near emaciated skeleton with thick, whitish-brown and boil covered leathery skin greeted him. Unnaturally, its skin still somehow proudly displayed the red veins, sinewy tendons and torn muscles that lurked beneath it. It had torn and ragged clothes that almost fell of its putrid body as it sprinted towards him, and rotten and cracked teeth graced a slavering mouth that continuously dripped both thick and viscous drool onto its own repulsive chest and feet. Dirt encrusted and elongated fingernails so filthy that they had been turned jet black adorned the creatures skeletal fingertips and toes. It was bald, and its eyes looked so huge and out of proportion inside of the creature's sockets, that it seemed that they might pop out and roll away at any given moment.

Ron shakily pulled the trigger on his rifle and then watched in disgusted shock as the bullet penetrated the mutant's sinewy and drool coated chest. The velocity from the bullet impact sent it flying backwards compared to its previous charge and then with a sickening crunch, it hit the floor back first. It twitched for a few moments as it died in a rapidly growing pool of its own, foul blood. It was then still.

"Kim!" Ron hollered desperately, "Help! Those skeleton men are here!"

Kim's disbelieving and emerald green eyes quickly broke their contact with Bonnie so that they could flick over to Ron. He fired yet another round into a second Ghoul that had been hurriedly running up the rusted metal stairs. She took out her 10mm and then yelled, "Kill as many of them as you can. I'll be there in a sec!" Kim turned back to Bonnie and then pointed to Ron's bag. "If you're not going to use a gun, get out the baseball bat and use that!"

With that said, Kim sprinted out onto the railing to assist Ron.

Bonnie just looked at the bag and then scoffed at the very idea of using the fairly archaic sports equipment as a weapon. "Please, use a baseball bat? What am I? A caveman?"

The tanned girl hopped over to the desk and then took a look outside of the room. Kim and Ron were unloading everything that they had into the Ghoul's growing horde, but with all the roars and screams that were filtering up from the darkness beyond and below, it seemed as though Kim and Ron were fighting an entire army of the animalistic abominations. Bonnie took another glance at the bag.

"Fine," she grumbled, "guess I have no choice now."

She grabbed the bag, opened it up wide and then grabbed the aging bat that lurked inside. But, as she took it out, she found the two, weird guns that Ron had found back at the Smartymart as well as the strange containers that were found next to them.

Now, Bonnie was actually surprised that Ron had kept the stuff instead of selling it: there was no doubt to her that these would sell for a crap ton of Caps! Carefully, she looked over both of the guns.

"Now, if that guy isn't using these guns, it must mean that they're broken somehow. If I can fix 'em, I'll be on easy street."

Meanwhile on the outside, Kim and Ron were not having fun with the advancing Ghoul horde: although their bullet riddled corpses littered both the railing and the stairs themselves, the rest of the foul mutants didn't even seem to care about their fallen comrades. They just stepped either over them or on top of them, depending on the situation at hand without a single care or even a single glance. Some, alive or dead, even fell off of the side and into the pitch black darkness below as they were jostled around by their comrades.

Ron's new rifle was proving to be very handy: the .32 bullets ripped through the Ghouls as if they were made of wet cardboard. The problem was however, that while some Ghouls would die after the first bullet had hit them, others took two or three to put them down. Luckily, like any other living thing that they had encountered thus far, head shots were an automatic kill on the Ghouls and those were exactly what Kim had been scoring so far. Almost every shot that had come out of Kim's pistol had traveled into an unlucky Ghoul's bald cranium.

"**RRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWW…" **The screaming Ghoul fell with a wailing scream as a fountain of blood violently erupted from the new orifice that had been roughly carved into its chest.

"Nice shot Ron," Kim complimented with a smile as she felled yet another Ghoul with a well placed bullet to the forehead.

"You too Kim," Ron replied as he reloaded his rifle.

Meanwhile, Bonnie had carefully checked over both of the strange looking guns that had been in Ron's bag, and had chosen to use the one that was in a better condition. She opened the back of the barrel, and then smiled. "Oh, good, it's a AEP7 model. I know how to fix this." She then noticed that the gun's chamber was missing a couple of screws and that was why the ammunition wouldn't fit in. To compensate, Bonnie grabbed the other gun and then started to salvage the needed parts she required in order to fix the other weapon.

"Bonnie! Where are you?! We need some help!" Bonnie heard Kim's muffled yell from the railing over both the sound of gunfire and demonic screams.

"Shut up! I'm doing something here! I'll help in a sec!" Bonnie yelled back.

The Ghouls were starting to overwhelm the two teens. Between missed shots and reloads, the Ghouls were finding and utilizing the openings that they needed in order to get closer to both Kim and Ron. Even worse, Ron was running out of .32 bullets and would soon have to resort to his backup 10mm.

"We have to do something! We can't hold them off for much longer!" Kim yelled to Ron as yet another Ghoul fell to one of her bullets, its blood quickly gushing out of both its neck and its slobbering mouth.

Ron was about to yell something back over both the constant sounds of screams and gunfire, but was interrupted when a Ghoul suddenly jumped into the air in order to pounce and pin Ron to the ground. Just as the Ghoul was about to land upon and thus pin him however, he grabbed his rifle length wise with both hands and then smashed the butt of the rifle into the side of the Ghoul's head. Being in mid air, the force of the powerful blow naturally sent the Ghoul flailing over the railing and into the darkness below. Although neither Ron nor Kim could of heard it because of the chaos that surrounded them both, there had been a faint crunching sound as the Ghoul crash landed upon the distant and rocky floor below.

"Booyah!" Ron cried out as he went back to shooting at the rest of the charging horde.

Bonnie in the meantime was almost done with repairing one of the weapons so that it could at least be fired.

"Just screw that bolt in there…and put that piece there…" she muttered in sheer concentration.

"Bonnie! Hurry up!" Kim bellowed out once again.

"…put the holder back in place…"

"Damn! I ran out of ammo!" Ron cried out in both annoyance and panic.

"…put the ammo capsule in and close the lid…"

"Ron, watch it!" Kim yelled worriedly.

Ron had slung his rifle to the side and was about to grab his 10mm, but the Ghoul in front of him was too fast. With lighting quick speed and primal reflexes that would of seemed to have been impossible to achieve with its emaciated body and legs, the Ghoul raced by Kim and arced its skeletal fingers, wrist and arm back, ready to deliver a killing blow to the blond's head.

"...and done!"

Ron couldn't hear Bonnie as his widened eyes were glued to the decrepit claw just inches away from his face. He could see his life flash before his eyes: his father, his Vault, his time with Zita, the first time that he had met Kim and...a flash of red light?

In an instant, the Ghoul that was only a scant second away from excavating Ron's face with its talon like fingernails was sent flying off of the railing. A plume of hazed smoke following it as it tumbled down into the darkness. Before Ron could question her on what had just happened, Bonnie ran to both his and Kim's aid. She stood in front of them and then began to fire at what ever unfortunate Ghoul was close enough to both her, Kim and Ron.

"What is that?" Kim softly asked herself in awe as she watched Bonnie in action. The red lasers effortlessly penetrated and then went through the Ghouls' foul flesh, forming a small yet clearly defined, cauterized hole where the laser had struck. The horrid stench of burning flesh soon filled the air and it quickly made the three humans hold their collective breaths.

Bullets and grenades were nothing new to the Ghouls, but this dangerous red light was starting to scare them. Some still recklessly charged in, but they soon quickly joined the ranks of the dead as the lasers went through them like a glowing, red hot blade through lukewarm butter. The remaining Ghouls snarled a bit before retreating back into the darkness; their low shrieks and growls soon receded into the distance throughout the darkness.

Everyone breathed a huge sigh of relief. Ron was leaning against the railing as he slowly slumped down. Bonnie was still breathing heavily as she fell to her knees with her hand still clutching her deus ex machina. Kim was the most relaxed of the three: she was still standing up as she raised her hand to wipe the sweat off of her forehead.

"So, you can shoot a laser gun but not a .32?" Kim weakly joked whilst facing Bonnie's back.

Bonnie swiftly turned around to growl at the redhead. "You're not one to talk Kim. I just saved our lives not one minute ago!"

"Girls!"

Kim and Bonnie both turned to see a barely standing Ron.

"Can you please stop arguing? One hard battle is enough, I don't want another one!"

With that said, Ron staggered back into the room, leaving the girls alone upon the catwalk.

The two had another staring/glaring contest. Kim's emerald green eyes against Bonnie's aquamarine. Neither wanted to admit it, but they were both impressed with one another; Kim with Bonnie's intellect, and Bonnie with Kim's skills in fighting/survival.

"Ron's right," Kim sighed softly as her glare left her face so that it could be replaced with a small smile. "Fighting with one another won't get us anywhere."

Bonnie's glare faded, but her frown was still present. She crossed her arms below her breasts and then looked away from Kim. "Yeah, I guess the blond is right."

Kim resisted the urge to growl at Ron being callously called 'the blond' by the arrogant brunette.

"You know, you weren't too bad back there. I bet me and Ron would be nothing more but bone and blood right now if we didn't have your help."

Bonnie arrogantly smiled. "You got that right. Without my brains, you'd be dead for sure."

Kim almost frowned at the insult: isn't a compliment supposed to be rewarded with another one? But, seeing as how she had gotten Bonnie to smile (even if it was just a cocky/arrogant one), it was enough to satisfy her.

Wanting to get back inside the room, Kim stood up but not before offering Bonnie a hand. "Truce?"

Bonnie gave Kim a suspicious look as if wondering if this was some kind of trick, but when she looked into Kim's eyes, she saw no murderous intent, no malice nor any trickery hiding there.

"Truce."

* * *

Well, that's all for chapter 13. If you want to flame me for not updating for several months or that this chapter was so short since I had all of my Winter break to write this, by all means go ahead. I honestly can care less. I have my reasons, but I don't think you want a repeat of my excuses from every other chapter.

No author cameo, but we meet Bonnie for the first time. And don't we all win from that?

I'll hopefully have the next chapter up by the end of the month. So keep your hopes high.

*Special shout out to Shockwave88 for being my beta. This is also the first chapter that he has beta'ed that was from me.


	13. What is this Madness?

Disclaimer: I do not own either Kim Possible or Fallout 3. Got that? Good.

Author's Note: …

Ron: Uh, where is Shadowy? I thought we scheduled to do the next chapter today.

Kim: I don't know Ron, for the past few months he's been scheduling and canceling due to schoolwork and family issues.

Bonnie: Well the lazy bum better show up. I just got into the story and I want some more airtime. Honestly, if he doesn't show up I'm just gonna quit. I heard Zaratan starting a new Bonnie story again.

*A minute later*

Shadowyman: Okay guys I'm here and I just finished all the shit that I had to do. So let's start the chapter shall we?

* * *

Chapter 13- What is this Madness?

It was hard to sleep in the dark caves, knowing that Ghouls might be around the corner and ready to devour you, so the trio just stayed in the room and started to talk. Ron was the first to tell about himself, about his past in the Vault and what happened up top. Kim shuddered a bit as he talked about that battle with the Raiders back at the Smartymart. Bonnie was surprisingly quiet throughout Ron's story, only occasionally chuckling and sighing at his idiocy.

"And," Ron ended. "after we went down into the subway we just walked a bit and we met you."

Bonnie said nothing for a few moments. Suddenly she stood up quickly, her breasts shaking a bit as she stood. She walked up to Ron who was sitting cross-legged on the metal floor and smacked him on his forehead. The force and audacity of the smack toppled Ron and he fell backwards, clutching his stinging forehead.

"You stupid idiot." Bonnie said simply.

"Bonnie!" Kim exclaimed, quickly standing up and seeing if Ron was okay.

"What was that for?" Ron asked as he was still on the floor.

Bonnie scoffed and crossed her arms below her chest. "For being the most retarded person I have ever had ever seen. Why in the world would you leave a paradise like that? You had everything there; food, water, shelter, friends, and enough technology to make us Wastelanders look like cavemen. Why the fuck would you leave all that behind just for your father?"

Bonnie took a deep breath as she finished her rant, trying to relax herself. Ron however was not relaxed, he fuming now.

"Because I love my father that much!" Ron yelled. "I may have lived in paradise, but I would throw that away just be with him in broken place like this. He was the man who took care of me and taught me most of the stuff I know today. Without him, I wouldn't be the person I am today meaning that you wouldn't even be alive right now. You got that!"

Bonnie stood unmoved by Ron's passionate explanation. "And that just proves how stupid you are. Have looked around? The only people who have the will and power to survive are people like me and Kim. By the description you gave us about your dad, he would died just breathing in the air in the Wasteland, much less run around doing who knows what. I wouldn't be surprised if he was dead already."

That was the last straw. Ron couldn't hold back his rage anymore. Kim noticed right before it was too late and grabbed Ron's arm, just as he was about to give Bonnie the slap of her life.

"Ron! Stop it!" Kim said as she tried to calm the blond down.

"What do you care? Bonnie's bad mouthed me and my father enough."

"Because… because you know she's right."

Ron suddenly stopped struggling. Kim slowly (yet forcibly) lowered Ron's arm and moved around to face him.

Bonnie smirked, having no doubt that she was ultimately right all along. "See, even the simple redhead agrees."

Kim turned her head to give Bonnie a "you're pushing it" look before going back to Ron.

"Ron," Kim said, "I know it is hard to take in but Bonnie is right to a certain extent. The truth is that the likelihood of your dad still alive right now is not up there with the clouds. Most Vault dwellers who leave are killed right off from the harshness of the Wastes from what I hear."

Ron's head was straight down, trying to avoid eye contact with Kim and Bonnie.

"You think so too then?" Ron muttered softly.

Kim shook her head. "I don't want to, but we can always pray that he is still alive."

"Then why did you agree to help my search?"

Kim lifted Ron's head so that they were eye to eye. "Because it's the least I can do to repay you for earlier."

Ron returned the smile with a small grin. Kim quickly turned, her cheeks trying to match her hair. Her lips were more tightly closed than usual, forcing her not to tell Ron the "other" reason she wanted to accompany him.

Bonnie noticed Kim's reaction to the grin, and being a girl, she knew exactly what Kim was thinking. Once again she scoffed and muttered under her breath, "Love between idiots."

"Sorry for all that girls." Ron apologized.

"Whatever," Bonnie replied.

"So not the drama," Kim said. Ron rose a brow at that but decided not to ask why the weird response.

By now the events of the day have taken their toll on the group. With a green 10:25 PM on Ron's Pip-Boy, him and girls decided to call it a night.

Bonnie surprisingly offered to keep guard first, taking her position by the door that led to the black abyss that is the cavern. Kim was hesitant to let the brunette take guard duty, but with her mind tired and muscles sore, she didn't argue for long. She sat by the metal wall, facing Bonnie and sat in a way that it was somewhat comfortable. Ron opted to lie on the wooden desk that was on Bonnie's door's left. Ron had his arms and legs sprawled around and hanging from the sides of the desk.

Within minutes Ron and Kim were knocked out cold, with Ron lightly snoring. Bonnie sat by the edge of the door, her back against the cold wall. Her hands were toying with her latest gun, her hastily made Laser Pistol. During the battle, she never noticed just what good shape Ron's two Laser Pistols were in. Sure one couldn't shoot but they were in relatively good condition on the outside.

It was odd, Bonnie thought for sure that they would all die, but luck seemed to shine on them.

'How lucky could we have been?' Bonnie thought. She took a glance at Ron. 'From them having the weapons and skill to drive the Ghouls back…' Bonnie then dropped her eyes back to the gun in her hand. '…to the idiot actually have weapons of this caliber and that I can actually use to drive the horde back.'

Memories came surging back as she remembered how this amazing luck could've helped her back then. Back when…

'No! Those horrid days were over.' Bonnie yelled in her mind.

But no matter how much she tried, the memories came back like a flood of emotions and grief. Tears came trickling down her eyes as she recalled those days. A few tears dropped onto her pistol, which she quickly wiped off.

THUD

Bonnie's mind came back to reality as she heard the noise. Looking out the door, Bonnie didn't see or hear anything come from the cavern. Turning her head back, Bonnie saw that it was only Ron flipping his body over. Now the blond was lying on his stomach, his arms and legs still where they were before.

Bad nostalgia was replaced with slight frustration as Bonnie sighed at the stupid sight in front of her. But even that was soon gone when the tanned-skinned girl's eyes were then fixed on Ron's large smile, no doubt showing that he was reminiscing about the past as well.

For some reason Bonnie couldn't take her eye off of that smile. Something deep inside of her soon lighted itself. A small wave of heat went across her face and she instinctively touched her cheeks, to find that they were hot and probably red.

She was blushing, blushing! No man makes Bonnie Rockwaller blush, she was the one who made people blush.

Even her scowl seemed to melt away as she stared at the blond kid. Ron looked so pure and innocent in that position, but also cute and dreamy.

Quickly turning away, Bonnie tried to compose herself.

'What the fuck was that?! First that luck of his and now this. Ron Stoppable, former Vault dweller, just what are you?'

With her internal problems now gone, Bonnie found herself rather tired and having a small headache. Walking over to Kim, she lightly kicked the girl in the knee, effectively waking her up with a frown on her face.

Rubbing her eyes, Kim stood up and stretched, her frown not moving as she looked at Bonnie.

"Morning already or you getting tired?" Kim asked quietly, not wanting Ron to wake up.

"The latter, now get by the door."

"How long has it been since we've slept?"

Kim took a glance at Ron's Pip-Boy, seeing that it was 11:30. "It's only been an hour."

Bonnie didn't argue, instead she just lightly pushed Kim aside and sat down. Kim looked back and saw that Bonnie was nearly asleep. Her eyes widened a bit seeing the nearly dried tears on Bonnie's face.

'I'll ask later.'

No more words were said that night.

Next morning, at about 8 AM, the group started to escape dreamland. Well, Kim was first, her internal alarm clock telling her to wake up. Stretching and yawning, she walked over to Bonnie and nudged her awake. Apparently Bonnie wasn't a morning person as she swatted Kim's arm away and muttering curses under her breath. Kim then tried to wake Ron awake but that seemed to be futile. The blond kid wouldn't wake unless there was some kind of danger nearby.

"Come on Ron! Wake up." Kim said as she shook Ron's shoulder. Ron only snored in response.

"Let me try."

Bonnie pushed Kim away and she steadied her hand. The same hand then went straight to Ron's cheek, waking the kid in an instant.

"AGGHHH!"

"That did it."

THUD

Ron, in his painful and groggy stupor, fell from the desk and landed on the metal floor. The cold got rid of Ron's grogginess and somewhat helped with his stinging cheek.

"BONNIE!" Kim yelled. "What the hell? Can't you use something other than physical pain?"

Bonnie shrugged. "Well, I could've shot him with my…"

"Never mind."

Ron quickly shrugged off the pain and stood up, brushing off his armored jumpsuit. "I suppose we should be off then."

Ron looked at Bonnie and asked, "Will you be coming along or are you going your own way?"

Bonnie was silent for a while, a bit too long for Ron's liking. Taking the silence as a "no", Ron motioned for Kim to get ready to leave. After all the weapons and gear were packed, Ron looked back at Bonnie for one last time.

"Well, I guess we'll see you…"

"I'm coming."

Ron's face sported a smile at the news but Kim's face formed a frown that Ron hadn't noticed.

"Why? I thought you didn't want to travel with a bunch of idiots." Kim asked with a snarl in her voice.

Bonnie's eyes went to the cavern. "Because even having idiots as traveling companions are better than not having at all. Besides, you two need some like me around."

"Why? So you can yell and hit us? No thank you."

Bonnie's eyes narrowed at Kim and another glaring contest started between the two girls. But Ron abruptly stopped it by giving Bonnie hug.

Bonnie gasped in surprise at the unexpected hug, but didn't hit Ron oddly enough. Kim gasped too, but not in a good way. If Ron could see Kim's face, he would see that Kim wasn't liking the attention and friendliness he was giving Bonnie, heck in bordered on affection.

"Aw don't be like that Kim. If Bonnie wants to be with us, I for one won't complain."

Bonnie's face threatened to turn red, but she smacked the blond away before that happened. Ron clutched his arm where Bonnie hit him, but didn't scream out this time.

"Don't get too friendly idiot. I'm not exactly you best friend yet, so no touchy." Bonnie warned.

Ron nodded in agreement and grabbed his pack. Turning to Kim, he said, "Bonnie is right though, we do need someone who can use computers and robots."

Kim agreed, but in her mind she still didn't want the brunette to follow. Bonnie smirked and said, "Let's go then. No point in staying in this room any longer."

As they descended the catwalks, they were careful to be aware of any Ghouls or other nasties in the dark. The catwalk seemed to turn and change in a very odd way all the way down and with no lights, it was pretty hard to not accidentally hit the railing and fall over.

When they finally felt their feet touch solid rock, Bonnie had had enough of the darkness.

Looking at Ron's Pip-Boy, the only source of light in the cavern, Bonnie grabbed Ron's arm, causing him to yelp in surprise.

"Hold still," Bonnie said. Searching through the menus and options of the Pip-Boy, Bonnie finally grinned a bit, pressing down a button and holding it there for a bout a minute. Eventually the entire Pip-Boy illuminated, green light lit up a good portion of the darkness.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a flashlight in that thing?" Kim asked. Ron shrugged and scratched his head.

"I guess I forgot. Back in the Vault everything was lit up and most of us didn't really care for the flashlight function."

With most of the darkness gone, the two girls and one GUY (not cup) found it much more easy to move through the cave. Suddenly they found their feet touch metal again and found themselves onto of a catwalk once again. But this catwalk wasn't for moving up and down, it was for crossing…

… a large puddle of water?

"I'm guessing that we shouldn't touch that water," Ron pointed out.

Kim smiled. "Good, you're catching on. Your right, that water is not exactly safe."

"But what exactly happens when you drink or wash with it?"

Bonnie answered this time. "You get a small tingling sensation at first which is the radiation going into your body. You may not feel any negative effects at first but after a while, assuming you kept using that water, you'll get sick. Really sick."

"How bad?"

"Well, three things happen to you from there. You either drop dead, or slowly lose your mind and turn into a Ghoul, or mutate in some disgusting manner."

The thought of mutating made Ron remember that picture back during the G.O.A.T exam, the one with the man who had a third arm growing out of his belly button. Ron shuddered at the thought of him being like that.

"Wow, how do you know so much about that Bonnie?" Kim asked.

"Cause I'm just smart like that, unlike you simpletons." Bonnie replied with a smirk.

Kim rolled her eyes at the insult while Ron tried to ignore the two and move on ahead.

Up ahead they found a very wide hole that led into what seemed like a huge metal tube. Luckily it was more than big enough to allow humanoids to pass through.

A small camp was made by the entrance, probably by some Wastelanders or Raiders, but whoever made it, they weren't here now.

Ron made a move to start looting, but Kim lashed out an arm in front of him.

"What the hack Kim? I though you said to…"

"Shhh." Kim whispered.

Ron looked at Bonnie who was actually following Kim's order, or just aware of what's going on.

Ron however was confused about what was going on, but through the silence, Ron heard footsteps, a lot of footsteps.

Suddenly gunshots were heard coming from the tube, followed by screams and groans. There was no doubt that there were Ghouls in there, but a normal human too?

'Probably on of the people who made this camp' Bonnie and Kim thought. Ron was a bit too freaked out to think rationally.

'Oh crap! There are Ghouls here. Steady Ron, don't lose your cool, not in front of the girls.

But Ron's cool was lost as a black figure appeared out from the tube, jumping into the camp and behind some sandbags.

Whimpers came from the figure's mouth as it crouched there before noticing Ron and the girls standing there.

"Who are you!?" The figure asked. The sound was definitely a male's and judging by the tone of his voice, he was not in the best of moods.

"Ron," Kim whispered. "Move your light up."

Ron did as he was told and the green light lit up the dark tube somewhat, revealing the man's face. He was a middle-aged man, dressed in rags and dirty sneakers. His hair was a mess, its dark strands strewn all over his head. Sweat came out of his pores like if he was in a steam room and his eyes were wide with fear.

"I said who are you?!" The man yelled. In his hand was a 10mm Pistol and it was pointed straight at the group.

"We were just passing…" Ron started.

"Help me!"

"Huh? Help you from what?"

The man turned back to the dark tube, scanning for anything that was coming. Seeing nothing, he turned back.

"T-t-those things are coming. E-e-everyone's dead o-or eaten now. Please help me!"

Bonnie and Kim immediately drew their weapons, Laser Pistol and 10mm respectively.

"Must be the Ghouls," Bonnie pointed out.

"So… will you help me?" The man asked.

"As if you have a choice."

"Good, good," The man said, while turning back, just get ready for…"

As soon as the man turned to face the darkness, another black figure sprang from the dark, jumping on the man and slamming him to the ground.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!"

The man screamed as the Ghoul started to eat him alive. His struggling was futile as the mutant's jaws clamped around his neck and tearing it to shreds like it was pasty paper. Blood splattering all over the Ghoul and former human. Slurping, munching, and crunching sounds were heard as the Ghoul started to eat its full.

Ron was horrified and neared vomited at the sight. Kim herself was getting a bit queasy too, but Bonnie held firm and pointed the Pistol at the monstrosity. The Ghouls heard Bonnie move towards it and turned away from the man's neck, its face was illuminated by Ron's Pip-Boy.

The Ghoul's face was all skin and its veins were easily seen through the dry skin. Its eyes lacked pupils and was as white as marble. Blood were all around its mouth and some dripped down its chin. Fearing that Bonnie was here to take its food, it screeched at her, trying to scare her off.

Bonnie simply pulled the trigger on her gun and let off a beam of orange light at the Ghoul. Next thing you knew, the Ghoul's face was nothing but a smoking black smear, as if it was a put out fire.

"Get ready," Bonnie stated. "There's more coming."

Indeed, more footsteps could be heard coming from further down the tube and were getting progressively closer.

Kim swiftly went to the dead man's side and picked up his gun, throwing it to Ron. Ron caught it and drew his own 10mm out. Kim positioned herself behind the sandbags, with Ron by her side and Bonnie next to his. Kim took these precious seconds to loot the man, looking for anything useful. Feeling a large, round object in the man's pocket, Kim pulled out a grenade from his pant pocket.

Pulling the pin out, Kim threw the grenade just as the Ghoul wave made its appearance. The little metal bomb rolled on the ground and stopped right in front of the Ghoul in the front.

The Ghoul was too oblivious to notice the grenade and in its murderous stupor, it accidentally stepped on it and slipped. It fell to the ground and the grenade flew into the air, exploding in front of the other Ghouls.

The explosion effectively took out four Ghouls. Two had their bodies ripped apart, on had a piece of shrapnel fly into its temple and lodging into the brain. The one that slipped on the grenade had its feet blown into the air. Though it wasn't dead, it sure screamed like it was about to.

"Nice throw Kim." Ron exclaimed as he used him pistols to use. A Ghoul ran through its comrades' remains and was put down by the blond, i.e two bullets to the chest.

"So not the drama Ron.' Kim coolly replied. Using her own 10mm, Kim started shooting at the small horde. One Ghoul got a bullet to its face and while it was falling, another into its chest, just too be safe.

"Less talking, more killing," Bonnie said. Though she wasn't a good shot with a regular weapon (scratch that, she was terrible), Bonnie was handled the Laser Pistol very well. Spying another one that was trying to flank the group to the right, Bonnie shot it on the arm. The laser beam was a bit wider than the Ghoul's arm and the energy from the shot separated the arm in half. Howling in pain, the Ghoul staggered a bit before falling to the floor, screeching quietly and dying from blood loss.

A few more Ghouls later, the horde was no more. Everyone sighed in relief and relaxed. Looting came next as the three started to rummage through the camp. Special items included some more packs, two sleeping bags, an Assault Rifle with complimentary 5.56 Rounds, and more 10mm and .32 Rounds. Other items were more packaged food, Nuka-Colas, plates and glasses, and a thermos.

Kim took the Assault Rifle for herself, stating that she needed something with more "oomph" to fight with. No objections from either of the two.

Holding their breath as they walked past the dead Ghouls, Ron and his group reached the halfway point. Metro Station.

* * *

Shadowyguy: Okay guys, I hope you enjoyed that chapter, I'll see you all next…

Bonnie: On no you don't. *grabs Shadoywman's collar

Shadoywman: !!!

Bonnie: These people took time out of their worthy lives to read you worthless story. If you think this joke of a chapter you already have here is enough to satisfy your viewers, your sorely mistaken.

*Ron, Kim, and Shadowyman look at Bonnie with astonishment and surprise

Shadowyman: Okay, we all know that that was a bunch of bullshit

*Ron and Kim nod head in agreement

Shadowyman: Now tell me the real reason you still want me to continue

Bonnie: …

Shadoywman: Well?

Bonnie: Because I need more airtime! *Throws Shadowy down and points to FF machine

Bonnie: Now get back to writing or you can consider me out!

Shadowyman: Oh man!

* * *

(Back to the Story, damn Bonnie)

It seems as though there are people who are surviving the Ghouls as gunshots were heard from a room not far from the door that connects Dupont and Metro.

"RRRRROOOOOWWWWRRRR"

In the red-lighted room, two figures stood side by side as more Ghouls rushed through the door on the opposite side of the room.

"Come get some you shitbags!" One yelled as he fired off his Assault Rifle.

Two Ghouls jerked around as they're bodies were shredded by the bullets. One tried to charge the man from the side but his partner stopped it with a bullet to the head. But no matter how many the two killed, more poured into the room.

"God fucking damnit!" The man yelled as another Ghoul fell. "How many fucking of these things are left?"

"Hell if I know!" The other man said in return, still focused on the Ghouls in front of them.

But what the two forgot about was that their right flank was completely open. And one Ghoul took advantage of that. Jumping over the desk, the pasty monster charged straight for the unsuspecting man.

"*Cody! Watch out!" But it was too late. The Ghoul's sharp claws slashed the man from his chest to his vulnerable neck. Gasping for breath, the man stared at the Ghoul before he was dragged down to the floor and then to be eaten alive.

Unable to help his partner, the other man had to focus on the horde in front of him. But as the Ghouls' numbers grew, he found that his struggle was futile. Eyeing the door by his side, he ran for it as fast as he could. The Ghouls were right behind him.

"I couldn't save Cody, but I can still survive!"

And just as he was about to reach salvation, the door opened and a blast of Assault Rifle round flew out of it. The man felt each bullet fly through him and eventually fell over in a bloody heap. Ghouls following the man shared the same fate as the bullets kept coming and made Swiss cheese out of them.

"Clear."

Kim stepped through the door, her Assault Rifle still smoking. Her blond crush came in next and cringed at the sight before him. Ron may have been somewhat used to mutants, but was still sickened by all the gore and blood that followed all Wastelanders. Next came Bonnie, her Laser Pistol at the ready.

"Did you have to kill that guy?" Ron asked while staring at the dead man's body.

"Well, we had to no matter what," Kim said.

"Why?"

Kim motioned towards the man's attire. "Take a good look at the stuff he's wearing. Not to mention his crazy hair and piercing. I've been around Raiders long enough to spot one from a crowd."

"You just have to listen to them, that's how I can tell," Bonnie said, giving her two cents.

Kim raised a brow, not understanding what Bonnie meant.

Bonnie smirked, loving how she was schooling Kim. "Don't you ever notice that they swear like drunken devils?"

Ron kneeled down and started to loot the dead Raider. Finding only the man's Assualt Rifle, he handed it to Kim who didn't take it.

"I already have one, I don't need two."

"But I don't think I can really use one," Ron said. "Watching you use that gun, looks way too hard for me. I'll stick to my Rifle and Pistol."

Before Kim could argue more, Bonnie said, "You can always use it for parts."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Wow, really? Do you not no how to…" Bonnie stopped when Ron pointed to the **VAULT 101** on his jumpsuit.

"Oh right, Vault Dweller. Well, most guns you find are in crappy shape at best and the only way to make full use of one is to continually repair them."

Ron nodded, understanding the lesson. Kim nodded in agreement with Bonnie's way of thinking.

"I agree. But Ron, you're holding onto it. I've got enough stuff on already. Plus this Combat Armor is really heavy."

Walking past the dead bodies, they entered the red-lighted room. Unfortunately, the Ghoul who was eating Cody was not dead yet, but Kim was ready to fix that. Taking out her Combat Knife, the redhead snuck up behind the Ghoul and in one stab, stuck the knife right into the monster's spinal cord. Crunching noises were made as Kim withdrew the knife from the Ghoul's back. Needless to say, the thing was dead.

"Bonnie, help me get this thing off of this guy," Kim requested. Bonnie complied, albeit with a scowl and curses. Ron was busy looting the little ammo cache that the Raiders had. Grenades, 5.56 Rounds, 10mm Rounds, and some Caps were on the menu, all of which Ron took with a smile.

After the Ghoul was removed and thrown in a corner, the girls began to search the man for anything usable. A 10mm Pistol and some rounds were all they found, along with some Caps and a Buffout bottle.

"You take it before?" Bonnie asked.

"Never have, never will. Heard that it makes your teeth fall out and makes you sick." Kim replied. "Have you?"

Bonnie was quiet for minute before answering, "No."

"You okay?" Kim asked. "You seemed troubled."

Bonnie glared at the redhead. "Listen small chest, how I'm doing is none of your business."

Kim growled. "For the last time, my name's Kim!"

"Girls please!"

Both turned around to Ron.

"Can't we all just get along?"

"Sorry Ron," Kim said as she stood up. "And sorry to you too Bonnie."

Kim offered a hand to Bonnie. Bonnie took it and muttered a "whatever".

With nothing left to do in the room, Ron and his group left it and made their way down the hallway. An open doorway signaled the exit and Ron was the first to exit the hall. But as soon as he did; an odd, almost static feeling went through his body and he found himself weak in the knees. Both of the girls immediately knew what happened and both took one of Ron's arms and pulled him away from the pile of barrels that was next to the door.

"Ugh," Ron moaned. "What, what was that?"

"That," Bonnie said. "was nuclear radiation going through your body."

Kim nodded, knowing how to spot a person experiencing radiation. "That must explain why there are so many Ghouls down here.

"Speaking of Ghouls…" Bonnie said as she stared at the tunnel and the darkness it led to.

"Can you walk Ron?" Kim asked. Ron weakly shook his head. Slowly standing up, Ron took out his 10mm, with Kim doing the same.

With Ron's Pip-Boy's light illuminating the way, the three followed the tunnel and it led them right into the lobby of the station. Kim looked up at amazement at the huge space. Old escalators went up and down, old advertisements were still on display with grime and dust on them. There was a lot of rubble on the ground floor, probably from the bombs that struck D.C many years ago.

The sound of Ghouls here was unmistakable. The entire place was filled with the sound and footsteps of Ghouls, patrolling around the lobby waiting for a meal to come around.

"Ron," Kim whispered. "Turn you light off."

Ron understood and did so. He knew that the light would attract the Ghouls to them and the only way to be safe was to be surrounded by darkness.

"Anyone know which way?" Bonnie asked while looking at all the different routes that were possible.

"Yeah," Ron answered. "We keep going straight, towards that little light over there."

Ron pointed to another tunnel right in front of the group. Unfortunately there was a quite a distant between that light and Ron's group.

"Two options," Kim said. "Fight or sneak."

"I'll take the sneak option," said Bonnie.

Ron didn't have much of a choice so he agreed to that as well.

"Okay then," Kim said. She then crouched down and then at a turtle's pace, made her way to the light. "Follow my lead."

Ron and Bonnie followed in a similar format and they formed a small line, like marching ducks.

Luckily the Ghouls made more noise than Ron, Kim, and Bonnie did. Moans and groans blocked out the soft sound of footsteps and moving gravel.

'Halfway there.' Everyone thought when they were at the halfway point, which was right below an escalator.

Suddenly, a Ghoul moved in front of the line from the side. It stopped and started to sniff the air, letting out a small groan while doing so. Kim stopped right where she crouched and Ron accidentally bumped into her behind.

Now would be the time Ron would apologize or Kim would squeak with surprise and embarrassment, but not now. This was a time of seriousness and each one tried their best to not make a sound.

A minute later the Ghoul grunted in hunger and moved on to another part of the lobby. The three sighed in relief and continued their way to the light.

No more obstacles blocked them and another sigh or relief was breathed as they made it to the light.

Opening the door that read "Chevy Chase East", the teenaged group entered into a large room with comfy-looking chairs and lockers of all things. Beer bottles and Dirty Water were on the floor. There was also a small table with two stools that showed signs or people playing, err… trying to play chess.

Kim readied her Pistol while Ron took out his Hunting Rifle. Bonnie of course had her Laser Pistol.

"No people, lucky coincidence?" Ron asked.

"Maybe," Kim replied. "But I smell a trap."

"Should we look for stuff to use?"

"No, it's too risky to know that it might be an ambush," Bonnie explained.

The three moved towards the stairs at the other end of the room, the only possible way to go. But as they looked up the stairs, there was a metal door blocking the path.

"Uhh, how do we get past that?" Ron asked to no girl in particular.

"I have no idea, I've never seen something like this," Kim answered. "You have any idea Bonnie?"

Bonnie was already ahead of the two, her eyes and hands on the yellow switch box on the wall. "Yeah, turn this thing on."

Bonnie flipped the switch on and the metal door folded into the wall, opening the room to the three. She then crossed her arms and gloated, "What would you do without me?"

As Bonnie took her steps towards the stairs, a voice came from the top floor.

"I got you now!"

Bonnie's eyes widened at the sound of the voice. She mentally kicked herself for letting her guard down and now she's going to pay the price. But before the Raider could let loose with his Assault Rifle, Ron was already by Bonnie's side with his Rifle. He shot once at the Wasteland bandit and one shot was all he needed. The bullet went into the man's chest and into the lungs, killing him almost instantly. The man dropped like a brick and his weapon fell to his side.

Bonnie tried to catch her breath and wrap her mind around what had just happened. Ron simply put his Rifle away and put his hand on Bonnie's shoulder.

"You okay there Bonnie?" Ron asked with kindness in his voice.

Bonnie nodded meekly and said, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

"Okay then, just checking."

Kim was amazed at the skill Ron had just shown. The usually clumsy kid just saved Bonnie in a matter of seconds.

'He's improving like a natural.'

When the shock was over, looting naturally came next. To everyone's amazement, there were beds in the top room. Even more amazing was the billiards table in the middle of the room, all the balls, a triangle, and two pool cues. Then there were the common signs of Raider life such as Whiskey, Dirty Water, and glasses everywhere.

They split the looting with Ron working upstairs and Bonnie and Kim working downstairs. Ron found only a few Caps and some 5.56 Rounds. Bonnie was searching through the lockers, not finding anything of much interest to her. Some bullets, some Caps (actually that did interest her), but what she found that caught her cat-like eyes was an old magazine called "A *Reader's Junk and Electronics". Flipping through the pages, Bonnie was intrigued with all the different parts and tips for repairing and creating. Stuffing the magazine into her own pack, she gathered all the loot she found and went upstairs.

Kim found a lot of ammunition at her side of the room. 5.56 Rounds, 10mm Rounds, .32 Rounds, even some Shotgun Shells and .44 Magnums to boot. Three Grenades were also among the loot Kim had found.

It was already past 8 PM when all three piled their loot together. Realizing that they skipped lunch and breakfast, their stomachs rumbled for a good meal. Starting a fire in the room was no good, so Ron had to improvise. Getting an empty oil drum, Ron had to strip the Raider of his clothes for kindling. He stuffed the dirty clothes in the drum and poured some Whiskey in there too so that the fire would start faster and burn hotter. With no matches, Ron had to resort to using Bonnie's Laser Pistol to start a fire. It worked like a charm.

Ron then had to get a flat piece of metal and he placed it on top of the drum. The metal heated quickly and Ron got to cooking.

Meanwhile the girls were doing their own things around the room. Bonnie was reading her magazine and sipping a glass of water. Kim was lying on her bed (they had already called their own beds). The soft mattress took a lot of stress from Kim's body and watching Ron cook eased her mind.

Bonnie glanced from her magazine and saw Kim watching Ron. She took a sip of water and muttered, "Love-struck dumbasses."

A few minutes later Ron announced that dinner was done. It was the best thing to happen to the girls today and their bellies ached for nourishment.

With what he had, Ron made a mixture of Blamco Mac and Cheese with Cram, which also had some Pork'n Beans mixed in it as well. And for dessert, Fancy Lads Snack Cakes.

Kim still enjoyed Ron's cooking to no end and Bonnie was surprised to find that Ron's cooking tasted really good. But she didn't show it as she just said, "Tastes okay."

After dinner, everyone was too tired to play billiards or to talk, so everyone just went on his or her own beds and wandered off onto to dreamland.

* * *

Shadowyman: Okay, is this okay for now?

Bonnie: Yeah, that will suffice. *Prepares to leave

Shadowyman: Where are you going?

Bonnie: To Zaratan's office, he has plans for another story

Shadoywman: Oh that Zaratan, *Mutters under breath: I hate you so much!

Author's Notes: Whew! I'm finally done with this chapter. I think that this will make up for my absence from the KP FF Community. I just want to say that schoolwork has been being a bitch and I took some time off to improve my writing style once again. I hope you all like it, I spent a lot of time reading other fics to get an idea of how to improve. And Zaratan, if you are reading (which I highly doubt), I have nothing against you, my alter ego just doesn't like you that much. If you want to know more, PM and I'll give you the entire story of why (it actually ties with another BIG story I have planned that will change FF and KP forever).

Also, it's cameo time! YAY!

*Cody- Cody MacArthur Fett- Thank you for putting my story on alert and thank you for reading my story. I hope you stick till the very end. And, look on the bright side, getting killed and half eaten by a Ghoul isn't as bad as the other ways of death the Wasteland can conjure up.

*A Reader's Junk and Electronics- readerjunkie- Thank you for doing everything on the list. You have favorited, reviews, and put my story on alert. And if you don't know, I replaced the original magazine in Fallout 3 "Dean's Electronics" to what you have read earlier. Keep reading and keep reviewing my friend.

Question Time-

Cicero Amaral- The reason I'm making energy weapons so strong, is because it's a FREAKING ENERGY WEAPON. I'm trying to bring some realistic logic into this story and when you think about it, a Laser Pistol that shoots LASERS that can MELT faces off is much better than a wimpy 10mm, right?

CajunBear73- I don't know what you're talking about, Bonnie would never betray those two. *Leaves room and starts a laughing fit

LoPe21- You'll have to see what Bonnie does later. But I can tell you that I will be including DLCs in this story. Where? Patience young reader.

Shout out to Ormagoden- I'm posting this chapter without your amazing Beta skills because I have no idea what is going on with you. You didn't reply back with your thoughts about the part I sent you and you said your health's faltering. Sorry, but I have to post this now, lest I want protestors yelling at me from my front lawn. I still would love to have you as a Beta though. So no hard feelings right?

Shout out to GKN- I hope you start writing soon and I hope you read this chapter. Also good luck with that baby, Lord knows you need that luck.

**STATS**

I've decided that I should show you the party's stats. But only for Ron and Kim. Bonnie is still a mystery. I've also added my own unique perks. Think of it as my own DLC for Fallout 3: KP Style.

Ron Stoppable

Level 4

**S**trength**: **6  
**P**erception**: **4  
**E**ndurance**: **6  
**C**harisma**: **7  
**I**ntelligence**: **5  
**A**gility**: **6  
**L**uck**: **8

**Specialty**: Small Guns, Speech, Medicine

**Perks**: Child at Heart, Swift Learner, Educated, Daddy's Boy, Vault Graduate (+5 to Medicine, Science, and Repair)

Kim Possible

Level 6

**S**trength**: **6  
**P**erception**: **6  
**E**ndurance**: **5  
**C**harisma**: **5  
**I**ntelligence**: **6  
**A**gility**: **7  
**L**uck**: **5

**Specialty**: Small Guns, Melee Weapons, Lockpick

**Perks**: Thief, Bloody Mess, Gunslinger, Toughness, Swift Learner, Quick Reflexes (Character takes 50% less time to reload, take out, or switch weapons), Wasteland Naturalist (+5 to Melee Weapons and Small Guns. Character also gets 10% Radiation immunity)


	14. Author's Dilemma

Disclaimer: I don't own either Kim Possible or Fallout.

I'm very sorry for not updating for so long. School is taking up all my time right now and with AP courses, Drivers Ed, friends, and family; writing is just being pushed aside. It's not writer's block by any means; I have plenty of ideas for this story. It's just I have no time to write.

So here comes my dilemma. I know a lot of you want this story to continue and maybe some who think differently. KP FanFiction is still interesting to me so I'm not going to stop (i.e The Fallen). So here are my options for you.

1. I continue SWJ and update as frequently as I can.

2. I cancel SWJ and start a Kim Possible/ Fallout New Vegas story with entirely new character sets, events, and story.

3. I write both stories but update even less frequently than right now. Which is like what, 6 months?

The choice is all up to you guys. PM and Review with your thoughts. I should make a poll on my author page but I hardly get any hits on that.

For those who are wondering about the New Vegas Story, here is what I have so far for the story. Just so everyone can get a feel for how different it will be from SWJ.

A few Guidelines:

1. Will be an evil Ron and Kim (maybe harem) story set in New Vegas. After all it is the City of Sin, why not manifest that in the two.

2. Have new weapons, recipes, and enemies (assuming you have already played New Vegas).

3. I will have the readers vote on the ending of the story as there are a ton of possiblilties.

Synopsis:

Ron and Kim are shot and buried discreetly in the Mojave Desert by an unknown asaliant and his mercs. The two are dug up by the friendly town of Middleton and recuperate there. The Wannaweep Tribe tries to take over the town but Kim and Ron save the town out of respect for the doctor who saved them, but leave most of the town folk dead. After learning that thier mysterious killer is on the run to the New Vegas Strip, the two go on a quest for vengence and along the way they meet many new companions (Bonnie, Brick, Rufus, Wade [who is a robot], and Joss to just name a few).

Ending Choices:

1. Ron and Kim become the leaders of the NCR, corrupting it and creating a dictatorship, and win control over the Hoover Dam. They claim all the power in New Vegas and in turn rule the vast territory.

2. Same as #1 but with the Legion.

3. Ron and Kim unite the various tribes, mercenaries, and clans around New Vegas and defeat both NCR and the Legion and control Hoover Dam.

4. Rom and Kim retrieve the package they were originally supposed to deliver to Mr. House (who will be played as Fiske). They upload the package into Mr. Fiske, killing him and gaining control over the New Vegas Strip. There they manage the casinos and run the town, not caring about who wins over the Hoover Dam.

Ron's Character:

-Specializes in Inteligence, Luck, and Charisma  
-Strong in Speech, Survival, and Energy Weapons  
-Has an intelligent mind with the wits of a 50's scandaler, but lacks good defense or basic skills to survive in a combat situation. More of an elite wastelander than anything. Met Kim in New Vegas when they were street children.  
-Needs Kim for her combat ability and company. He says that without her, he would "talk himself to death over what to eat or how to handle a fight".  
-Hates the weak and unintelligent. Loves the cunning and ruthless.  
-Favorite attire is a classy tux with a nice Broca Flower on his chest.  
-Madly in love with Kim and won't hesitate to please his urges with her.

Kim's Character:  
-Specializes in Strength, Endurance, and Agility  
-Strong in One-handed Guns, Unarmed, and Speech  
-Strongly built and eagled eyed, Kim can easily dispatch the common Wastelander and even seduce the most proper Vegas man with her beuaty and voice. A Scout mixed with an Assassin. Met Ron as street children.  
-Needs Ron for his oustanding Charisma, intelligence, and survival skills.  
-Favorite attire is simlar to Ron's only instead of a Broca Flower, she has a Fire Gecko Belt with Gecko Heels to match. Two emerald ear rings to match her eyes and a necklace Ron made for her when they were children.  
-More in love with Ron than the other way around. She finds his smooth voice and posture simply delicious and whenever he smiles his Devil smile she gets a chill down her spine.

Either harem concerning Ron or a crazy Love "Shape" between Kim, Bonnie, Joss, Monique, and Yori.

New Enemies that add to current list includes: various enemies from Fallout 3, giant spiders, giant snakes, giant bugs of various speices (termites, bees, beetles, etc), mutated birds, cannibals, Legendary Creatures, Nuka/ Sarsparilla Lovers, more mutant plants, and more.

New Weapons include: Piano Wire, Lasso, Katana, the Solar Flare gun, the Demonic Hand Grenade, the Ghoulish Hands, the Nuka Gun, The Lurker (Mirelurk Sonicboom emittiing gun), and more.

New Recipes include: Fancilicious Dinner, Asian Custom, Desert Pie, MEAT!, Nuka Cola Infite, Vegan Surprise, Bug Plate, Desert Soup, Crazy Drink, Animal Repellant Juice, Buzzard Omelette, and more.

I actually thought of all this last weekend as I was playing. I know there are still a lot ways to go before story time, but this is most of what I have concocted.


	15. The Brotherhood and Mutants

Disclaimer: I don't own either Fallout 3 or Kim Possible.

No more bullshitting. Let's get to it.

* * *

Chapter 15- Super Mutants

Nighttime in the Capital Wasteland is a time of peace and anxiety. Most mutants and Raiders won't dare to roam around during the night for fear of each other. Scavengers quietly pick small ruins under the dark cover of night, taking advantage of the chance. In the subways, Ghouls still roam the dark tunnels searching for any living to devour in order to sate their hunger.

But there was only one human still awake and she was staring at a glowing clock.

Bonnie awoke sometime after 3 AM and couldn't fall back asleep. She absent-mindedly looked around the small room while she lay on her bed, thinking about her current situation.

'What am I doing here, following this strange couple? I had my own plans after the escape and yet somehow I got sucked into this little party. All I wanted was to find that town of steel.'

Bonnie turned to her side and faced Kim and Ron's sleeping faces. Kim was silently sleeping on her mattress while Ron was softly snoring on the floor.

Even though she hardly knew them, Bonnie could see the needed partnership between these two. Kim was hardy and experienced, a girl who could survive out in the wastes while Ron was some sissy Vault Dweller who can't live for a week on in the Wasteland. However Ron excelled where Kim lacked, that being Ron could cook and talk better than Kim. They both fit each other like a key and a lock, both needing each other to be at their maximum potential.

Bonnie smiled a sad smile. There was no need for her to be here, she would just be another mouth to feed.

'I need to get out of here. All this "kindness" is all too weird. They must have something under their sleeve and I for one won't fall for their trap. I'll only get myself screwed over if I follow them. Besides, they'll find some other sap who is good with tech.'

With her mind made up, Bonnie quietly got up from bed and gathered her stuff. After dressing and holstering her Laser Pistol, Bonnie grabbed the bottle Ron had given her during last night's dinner and filled it with Purified Water. Bonnie started for the door but not before looking back at the two. As she stared at Ron's sleeping figure her cheeks felt a bit tingly but she quickly shook it off.

'That redhead bitch," Bonnie thought. 'Hopes he takes good care of ya.'

* * *

As the sun rose above the Capital Wasteland the subways underground were still dark. Luckily for the two Kim's internal clock still woke her up at her usual 7 AM wake up time. Kim slowly opened her eyes and sat upright, rubbing her eyes and yawning. Her ruby hair was a bit messy and she did her best to straighten it out.

"Bonnie, Ron, time to get up. We have to move early if we want to get to GNR before noon."

Ron mumbled and rolled on his bed a bit, totally ignoring Kim. She nudged him a bit while she put on her Combat Armor.

"Come Ron get up. You too Bonn…"

Kim looked over to where Bonnie was sleeping last night only to find she was gone.

"God Damn it!"

"What happened Kim?"

Ron finally arose and when he saw Bonnie's empty bed, he rushed to put his jumpsuit and weapons on. Kim did the same and after a brief scan of their items, they found Bonnie didn't take anything with her other than the Laser Pistol and its ammo.

"Well at least she didn't take anything with her," Ron said as he put the last of him and Kim's supplies back into their packs.

"Or kill us in our sleep," Kim added.

"Well I tend to see the good in people Kim and she wasn't the cold blooded murdering type."

"And that's why you'll never survive out here Ron. You're too naive and gentle hearted, not that that's necessarily a bad thing. But you have to be careful around everyone you meet cause anyone can stab your back."

Ron paused a bit. He had to admit Kim's harsh words were right. Maybe that's why his dad kept him out of his plan to escape the Vault. He knew his son was too gentle to survive out in the Wastes and wanted him to live in pure oblivion.

"You're right Kim. I'll try to change but in the meantime." Ron stood up and took out his 10mm. "I have a father to find."

Kim smiled. "Alright then."

"So what about Bonnie then?"

"She can get eaten for all I care. And in the future, choose your friends more carefully."

"I'll keep that in mind."

With no time to waste, the two had to skip breakfast and only drank some water before entering the subways once again. This time the trek through the tunnels was a lot smoother with no Ghouls along the way. After a couple of minutes, Ron stopped to check his Pip-Boy.

"It says here that the way out is up," Ron explained.

"Looks like those stairs are out ticket out then."

Kim nodded and the two hurried up the first flight. But once they got to the second floor, howls echoed around the subway and three Feral Ghouls ran towards them from the shadows. Ron was ready this time and fired a 10mm into the leftmost one's leg. The Ghouls gasped loudly and fell to the floor and could only crawl pathetically. Kim with her Assault Rifle fired a short burst into the middle Ghoul that blew a clean hole in its chest. The last Ghoul lurched forward towards Ron with its sharpened claws, ready to tear Ron apart. Ron easily sidestepped the Ghoul and it staggered straight towards Kim who put away her rifle for her Combat Knife. She stabbed the Ghoul in its stomach and twisted it, the Ghouls howling in pain. Kim took the knife out and punched the Ghoul's face with all her might and it flew the ground with a thump and a small pool of blood started to form beneath its head. Meanwhile Ron made his way to the crawling Ghoul and delivered a final shot to its head.

"Booyah," Ron said as he holstered his 10mm.

"Nice job Ron, but next time don't waste a bullet like that," Kim remarked as she wiped the blood off her Combat Knife on her armor.

"But I'm the not the type to get up close and gruesome like you are."

Kim felt a twang of pain in her heart. _Did he just call me gruesome? _She didn't want to leave the wrong impression on Ron but she had to do the right thing.

"I'm sorry, forget I said anything."

"Umm, me too."

"Lets keep going. It's almost eleven."

"Yeah right."

Kim and Ron quickly made their way up the stairs and saw the subway entrance gates with bits of sunlight peeking out. But before going topside Kim offered to scan the bathrooms for anything useful while Ron searched the main tunnel.

"Ugh can't believe what these people have to go through," Ron said to himself as he rummaged through a garbage can. He felt humiliated searching through garbage but tried his best to compose himself. After a few seconds he pulled out a Pack of Cigarettes and some dusty Bottle Caps.

"Hey Kim!" Ron called out. "I found some Cigarettes!"

"That's good!" Kim called back. "People pay good Caps for those white pipes!"

Ron felt a bit proud of himself, finding something useful in such a dump. And as Kim came back his smile only grew bigger. The Wasteland girl returned with three Stimpaks, a Radaway, a few Bobby Pins, and a few magazines.

"Magazines? Really?" Ron asked as he took them from Kim.

Kim raised an eyebrow. "Why not? Sometimes you can learn a few things from them that regular books don't teach you. Plus you can't find many intact books anymore. You can read them in your own time."

Ron nodded and put the supplies they found away and the two teens opened the subway gates and finally saw daylight again.

* * *

Meanwhile Bonnie had long gone through those same gates and was now in the heart of the D.C territory. Surprisingly there hasn't been a lot of movement in the decrepit city. Only a few Raiders came after her put a few laser shots either killed them or scared them off.

"I have to find some Scavengers or someone who knows the way to that town of steel. I doubt I'll just walk into it," Bonnie said to herself.

She had walked around for hours and it felt like a maze to her. Every building looked alike, every street, every pile of rubble. She felt lost and trapped. She was even starting to doubt her three o clock decision.

Finally Bonnie reached a clearing and she sighed in relief. She looked around and it seems like she had stumbled across a camp of some type. Bedding was laid out on the street, boxes stacked by dead trees, and some weapons lay about. Taking this ample chance, Bonnie rushed towards the campsite and gathered all the supplies she could. She found a few Hunting Rifles, a Chinese Assault Rifle, ammo for both types of weapons, Fragmentation Grenades, and some Bottle Caps.

"Lucky day! Maybe ditching those fools was a good idea after all."

But her glee soon turned sour as she felt something wet on her head. She jumped back startled and looked up. On top of a dead tree was some sort of net that had an assortment of bloody pieces of a human; arms, legs, organs, heads, even genitalia. Her eyes widened in horror at felt bile go up her throat. Unable to hold it in, Bonnie threw up on to the ground next to her.

"Fucking A. Who the hell does that? No Raider or Wastelander I've ever seen. Just who runs this camp?"

Suddenly behind her a flurry of noises came. She heard shouts, curses, gunshots, and… laser shots?

Now Bonnie was more confused than horrified. "Laser shots? And a ton of them. No one has that many laser weapons except the Brotherhood. And if they're here, that means that…"

Bonnie gasped in terror.

"Oh Shit! That means Mutants!"

And just like out a bad horror movie, right after Bonnie's realization, a voice came from the side of her.

"Loud noise wake up! Squishy thing get squished! Me mad!"

Bonnie ran as fast as she could. She jumped and ducked over an obstacle she faced as she prayed that thing wasn't still chasing her. But every time she slowed down the ground shook harder and the voice became louder and she only ran faster.

"If I make it out of this, I swear to Rabula Tasa* I'll repent."

* * *

"What in the world are these things?" Ron yelled as he and Kim hid behind a bus stop. As soon as they emerged from the subway they were confronted with the one of the ugliest things Ron and Kim had ever had the displeasure to seeing. They had sickly-yellowish skin, hulking muscles, crude armor on their bodies, and where unbelievably tall. They immediately called the two out and attacked with Hunting Rifles and Assault Rifles. Kim and Ron had to take cover lest they turn into Swiss cheese right then and there.

"I have no clue. I've heard of Ghouls but not these yellow things," Kim replied.

While they talked, the yellow beings kept shooting at the bus stop and was giving it quite the pounding. The metal started to tear and the bulletproof glass even started to crack. It was a no win situation for the teens and not even Kim's ingenuity could save them. But suddenly a blast erupted next to the monsters, killing one instantly and blowing the leg off another. The rest stopped focusing on the teens and searched for who was attacking them. From around the corner of a building a laser shot emerged and landed one of the monsters' neck, melting the yellowish flesh and leaving the monster half decapitated. Several more shots came from the same building and soon all the monsters lay dead on the street.

Kim and Ron looked on baffled. They never would've believed a saving grace would come.

"All clear, five Super Mutants cleansed from Earth."

From the building emerged three people, each two holding Laser Rifles and one holding an Assault Rifle. They were dressed from top to bottom in metal and had a strange logo on it that neither Kim nor Ron recognized.

"Good job Paladin, we'll move on through the next set of ruins and make our way to GNR. Word is that more Mutants have been attacking the front doors," One of them said.

'GNR?' Ron thought. 'If more of these Mutants of whatever are there than my dad's in serious danger.'

"Hey excuse me!" Ron exclaimed as he got out of the bus station.

Startled by the yell, the three turned and pointed their weapons at Ron. "Who the hell are you?"

"Ahh! Don't shoot please!"

Kim sighed and did her best to calm herself down before emerging as well with her hands in the air.

"We mean you no harm, we're only looking for a way to GNR."

Ron slowly walked back to Kim while still facing their saviors, his hands in the air now too. The tension became thick as the standstill continued.

"Why the hell do you want to get to GNR?" The middle one asked, the voice clearly feminine.

"I'm looking for my father," Ron replied. "I've heard that he was headed to GNR and I'm searching for him.

The leftmost person, a woman as well, snickered. "Oh yeah? And how do you know he isn't Super Mutant crap by now? Even if he did manage to squirm his way past the Ghouls in the subway he wouldn't stand a chance against these Mutants, just like you and your little friend."

"Stand down Kamen*," The middle woman said. "No need for insults here."

The one named Kamen backed a bit and hung her head a bit. "I'm sorry ma'am."

The middle one ignored Kamen and got back to Ron. "Sorry about that, she's a new recruit and still has that insolent attitude. But nevertheless she is right, how do you know your father isn't dead yet."

Ron waited a bit before replying. He had thought about that possibility but seeing as how he had survived this long, and how his dad managed to escape the Vault unscathed, Ron knew that his father wouldn't die so easily.

"Because he's a Stoppable, and he won't…"

The three backed up in surprise. "Stoppable? You mean James Stoppable?"

Ron blinked in confusion. Had his father met these people already? "Uhh, yeah James is my father. I'm Ron Stoppable and this is Kim Possible."

"I can't believe it." The middle one said in exasperation. "So the Stoppable luck does have its bad side. Sorry for earlier but we do know your father and…"

The right person suddenly interrupted. "Sorry to interrupt the introductions but we still have a situation at GNR. I'm getting messages that the Mutants aren't letting up and our men are getting hammered out there."

"Well we'll just get in there and kick some yellow ass then," Kamen said as she raised her rifle with enthusiasm.

"Both of you are right, we have to get in there and clean up. We wasted enough time already." The middle one said. She motioned towards Kim and Ron. "If you two are bold enough to help out then follow us, if not then just stay here and wait till we get back."

"Hell no," Ron and Kim answered. Ron got out his 10mm while Kim got out her Assault Rifle. "We're not sitting this one out."

The unnamed woman grinned, happy about such enthusiasm. "Well then lets go."

The small group made its way around several ruined buildings and streets before spying another metal clad person hiding behind a wall.

"Ma'am," The man said. "I got a few out by that ruined three story but they're hiding. I got three that were out front but the rest got wind and decided to be smart for once."

The woman nodded in acknowledgement. "Understood, stay here and give us support. We'll move up and draw them out.

"Uh ma'am, what's with the Wastelanders? The man asked as he pointed to Ron and Kim. "We don't need civilians caught up in this."

"Don't worry about that Miren*, I know what I'm doing."

"I sure hope so."

And with that the five moved towards the aforementioned building and as soon as they got within a few yards, six Super Mutants emerged from the building. Two were upstairs by a broken window and armed with Hunting Rifles, the rest were charging out the door. One had an Assault Rifle and the rest had planks of wood.

The woman immediately dropped a charging Mutant with a laser shot to its face and quickly focused on the Rifle carrying one. The thing moaned in pain as its face slowly melted under the laser's intense heat, toppling over and dropping its plank of wood. Kamen and the other man were busy with the two Mutants by the window and Kim and Ron were faced with the last two Mutants. Kim shot a burst of rounds into one of the Mutant's torso but its crude armor proved to be effective as a few of the shots bounced off. Ron came in with a few shots to the Mutant's head and after a few it slumped over with a few bullets in its cranium. The second one quickly closed the gap between it and the teens and stood ready to slam the wood into any one if them. But the supporting Miren fired a shot from his Laser Rifle that caught the beast on the arm, melting the flesh off till Ron could clearly see its bone. Ron nearly gagged at the sight and the horrid smell but Kim still had her head in the situation. She grabbed her Rifle and unloaded a few shots right into the Mutant's head. The result was a shower of bone and gore as the Mutant's head exploded from the impact. Ron and Kim found their bodies covered in bloody bits but forced themselves to continue on and resist the urge to hurl.

"God that was disgusting. I don't think I can ever look at meat the same way again," Ron remarked as the woman finished off the last Mutant.

"I'm on the same boat as you Ron. But just bear through it."

They continued through the now desolate ruin with Miren tagging along as well now. A few more Mutants stood in their way but the laser wielding persons quickly dispatched them.

As they exited the ruin, they found the GNR Building. Ron marveled at the sight of the building's height and large letters while Kim and the others merely focused on the action by the doors. Several Mutants armed with Assault Rifles were locked in a firefight with three people also dressed in metal armor and armed with Assault Rifles.

"Damn, those Mutants killed off the Knights and only those Recruits are left. They won't last long so lets get in there and finish this fight." The unnamed man said. Everyone silently agreed and rushed into the fray, weapons at the ready. Except for Ron who holstered his Pistol and grabbed two Grenades out from his pack.

Before anyone else fired a shot, Ron pulled the in off one Grenade and chucked it as far and as accurately as he could at a group of three Mutants. It hit one in the back of the knee but it hardly noticed it. A bad blunder as a few moments later the Grenade exploded, tearing the oblivious Mutant's legs off and spraying blood and flesh everywhere. The two others faired little better as one found its right arm flying into the air and the other losing a part of its hip.

"Nice throw kid," Miren complemented as everyone started to engage the remaining Mutants. The explosion now caught the other Mutant's attention and they were now forced to split their firepower between the Recruits and the oncoming group of humans.

Ron threw his last Grenade but this time the Mutants were ready. The closest one to the grenade ran right and effectively dodged the blast. Ron frowned and took his 10mm out and picked that same Mutant as his target.

Kamen, the unnamed man, and the woman were taking cover behind an old wrecked car. The woman was yelling at the Recruits to start picking the Mutants off while the man and Kamen started shooting. Kamen downed one after exhausting a full clip of 5.56 ammo into a Mutant's chest while the unnamed man targeted each Mutant's revealed flesh. He got one Mutant on the leg where the armor was less abundant and the monster fell to its knees but still firing at the three. The man fired one last shot into the Mutant's head and it finally fell to the ground dead.

Kim found herself separated from Ron and behind a car just like the other three.

"Come on Ron! Get over here where there's more cover!"

Ron didn't listen as he continued to stay where he was, behind a large metal park bench. Granted it wasn't the best cover but so far only a few bullets have grazed him and he had hardly felt it. From his spot Ron took careful aim with his 10mm and did his best to go for one shot kills. The Mutant who had earlier escaped his Grenade was off to his right while another one was to his left. Both were unloading rounds at Ron. The blond teen got out of cover momentarily and fired four rounds at the first Mutant before quickly going back into cover. Two of those shots flew into the Mutant's arm and it groaned out in pain but didn't let up its firing. The other two bullets totally missed the Mutant.

"Damn! I can't keep this up much longer," Ron said to himself as he reloaded.

Kim saw Ron's predicament and came to his aid. With her trusty rifle in hand she unloaded a short burst at the left Mutant's head. A few bullets missed but enough hit the Mutant's head that it slowly toppled over and died. Ron silently thanked his partner and came out of cover right as the other Mutant was reloading. This time Ron aimed straight for the monster's arm and fired four rounds. All of them hit its mark and the Mutant cried out as the bullets shattered its bone. As it cried out it dropped its rifle and seeing as how it couldn't pick it up anymore, the Mutant charged straight at Ron with its right arm poised to punch. Ron ran from the bench and back to Kim's side as she put away her rifle for her own 10mm. She fired a single shot at the charging abomination. The bullet flew straight into its left eye and traveled out the back of the head. The now dead Mutant hopped forward a bit but its body fell backwards and it landed right in front of the two teens.

"You. Okay. Ron?" Kim asked through heavy breathes.

"Never. Better," Ron replied.

"Hey you two!"

Kim and Ron turned to see that the rest of the Mutants were now dead, courtesy of the metal persons. They were forming in the middle of the street and they motioned from Kim and Ron to come as well, which they did.

"That was some fine shooting there you two. I guess the ol' Stoppable Luck still exists after all," Merin said as he put his Laser Rifle away.

"Stoppable Luck?" Ron asked. "What is that?"

"Never mind."

"Now since the thanking is done, I suppose you two have some questions concerning both James and us." The woman asked as she took off her helmet. Her face was cream colored with not blemishes at all. Her hair was tied in a ponytail, possibly due to the helmet, and was a heavy blond. Her eyes were blue colored.

Ron paid little attention as he wanted some answers but Kim tried her best to hide her scowl.

'Great, another woman who might have her sights on Ron.'

"Yeah, I do," Ron replied. "And for starters who exactly are you people."

"We are the Brotherhood of Steel and it is our sworn duty to preserve all technology in the Wasteland and to eradicate all Mutants and other unwanted beings. This small band of soldiers here is my patrol group. You've already met Kamen, Miren, Kodak, and me. Oh I nearly forgot my manners, my name is…"

"HELP!"

Everyone turned to the cry as someone crawled up a large pile of rubble that was to the left of the building. To Ron and Kim's surprise and annoyance it was Bonnie!

"Bonnie! What the hell are you doing here?" Kim asked with anger seeping through her lips.

"Oh thank Tasa I found you guys," Bonnie gasped as she ran towards them.

"Is she a part of your group as well Ron?" The woman asked.

Ron nodded. "I guess you can say that. But anyway what are you doing here Bonnie? I thought you left for good."

Bonnie struggled to catch her breath but still managed to wheeze out, "No time for small talk. We got a colossal problem coming."

"What do you mean?"

Just then the ground started to shake and to Ron and Kim it felt like a mini earthquake, but to the Brotherhood and Bonnie it mean something much more dangerous.

"It can't be," Kodak said. "Those only exist in stories."

The blond woman wasted no time and shouted out orders. "Kamen! Get into the building and get the Fat Man out! On the double! The rest of you get ready for whatever the hell comes!"

Kamen did as she was told and ran into the building and everyone else got his or her weapons out and ready.

The shaking only grew stronger until the pile of rubble Bonnie had climbed over was destroyed. The group shielded themselves from the dust and debris and waited until the dust settled. When it did, out from the dust came the biggest Super Mutant anyone of them had ever seen. Its height was easily half of the GNR Building's and it's width exceeded two trucks. It had cars tied onto its torso as a makeshift armor and it wielded a streetlight in its hand.

Then it cried. A horrendous cry that caused everyone to cover his or her ears.

Just then Kamen emerged from the building with the woman's requested Fat Man.

"Hey, I just heard the strangest noise and I came rushing out and…HOLY SHIT WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING?" Kamen exclaimed.

Unfortunately it was loud enough for the Mutant Behemoth to hear and it reached for the poor Brotherhood soldier. It grabbed her and raised its fist up to its mouth.

"HELP ME! GOD DAMN IT FUCKING HELP ME!"

There was nothing Ron and the others could do but watch in disgusted fascination. The Behemoth opened its mouth and clamped it over Kamen's helmet and bit down. The metal helmet bent easily and blood flowed down and onto the suit and Behemoth's fist. Finally the mutant bit the head off and swallowed it before tossing the remaining body down onto the street.

"UGH, MORE FOOD!" The Behemoth cried out.

Now the shit hit the fan hard.

"Run into the building. It's the only chance of survival we got!" The blond woman cried and ran. Kim, Bonnie, and the rest of the soldiers followed in suit. However only Ron remained where he was.

"Ron! What the hell are you doing! Run!" Kim and the soldiers yelled out. Kim seriously considered running back for Ron but as the Behemoth set its sights on her and the group she chose to run.

'Don't die Ron! Don't die!'

"For Christ's sake what the fuck does he think he's doing?" Bonnie asked as she peered out the window. Everyone else did as well and saw Ron simply standing there on the street with the Behemoth not 30 yards away from him.

"FOOD! FOOD! FOOD!"

The Behemoth slowly walked towards Ron, content that its meal wasn't running away or fighting. Each step felt like a mini earthquake to everyone inside or outside the building. It licked its chops in anticipation of its next meal.

Ron stood motionless as he stared at the beast. His mind was blank and his body was too frightened and shocked to move. He still couldn't believe what had happened earlier, Kamen being decapitated and eaten by this monstrosity. Out of the corner of his eyes Ron could still see her body, headless and dripping massive amounts of blood onto the street, her armor crimson red from the blood, and her hands still clutching that…Fat Man?

Suddenly Ron's mind became clear again and he was hit by a sudden revelation.

'No,' Ron thought. 'That's crazy, suicide. But I'll die either way, so its worth a shot.'

Just as the Behemoth was a few steps away from him, Ron made a beeline to Kamen's body. He grabbed the Fat Man from her dead hands and ran as fast as he could around the mutant.

"STAY STILL FOOD!" The Behemoth cried out as it turned around slowly.

'I got to get it away from here. Just a bit more.'

Ron felt the mutant walk after him and after a few more seconds of running, Ron made a quick 180 turn and faced the Mutant.

'I hope this works. This so-called Fat Man better be strong.'

The Behemoth now seemed to have had enough of Ron's moving and cocked its arm back, ready to smack Ron away with its streetlight.

Suddenly Ron's mind froze again as he saw the Behemoth getting ready. His trigger finger froze and he went back to simply standing there again. His blood pressure skyrocketed and he felt a pain in his right arm again.

But just as the Behemoth was about to strike, everything froze. Ron's eyes darted around and saw that time itself stopped.

'What the? It's just like that time with the Raider at SmartyMart. What was it called again? VATS was it?'

Ron looked down to his Pip-Boy and indeed it said "Vault Assisted Targeting System" on it.

'This Pip-Boy is so weird. First it shows what I'm holding and now this again. I thought it wasn't designed for fighting but I ain't complaining.'

Just like before Ron got his aim centered. He aimed the Fat Man right at the Behemoth's head. With one last breath, Ron willed the VATS to cancel.

From the GNR Building the group, now with the rest of the Brotherhood soldiers who were in the building during the previous battle, watched in awe as the Mini Nuke from the Fat Man sailed into the air and right into the Behemoth's face.

To Ron the Mini Nuke flew in slow motion and took minutes to reach. But once it did, everything went back to normal.

The explosion propelled the Behemoth into a ruined building and even worse, the Mini Nuke vaporized part of its face. Now all that's left of its face was a head cut in half lengthwise, the flesh charred and blackened.

Everyone in the building whooped and cried out in amazement and happiness. Kim had several tears stream down her face, Bonnie was frozen solid at Ron's performance, and the Brotherhood soldiers hugged each other and cried out in joy.

Ron felt no happiness though. Neither did he feel joy, victorious, tired, or amazed. All he felt was an intense pain; even more intense than the last time he had used VATS. His right arm and hand felt like it was melting off and his heart felt like it was about to burst any moment. It lasted for a few moments with Ron on the ground writhing in pain before he passed out from it, the Fat Man next to his arms.

* * *

Hey everyone before I get to the AN, I got some updated stats for Ron and Kim. Disregard the last chapter's stats as these will be the new ones and the format I'm going to follow from now on. And yes, I'm adding Fallout: New Vegas stuff too.

**Ron Stoppable**

Level: 6

Base Stats

**S**trength: 6  
**P**erception: 4  
**E**ndurance: 6  
**C**harisma: 7  
**I**ntelligence: 5  
**A**gility: 4  
**L**uck: 7

**Specialty**: Speech, Big Guns, and Survival

**Perks**: Child at Heart, Vault Graduate*, Educated, Swift Learner, Unstoppable Stoppable*, Vault Chef*, Little Steps*

*Vault Graduate: You've passed the GOAT with success and have graduated from the Vault 101 Academy. +5 to Science and Repair

*Unstoppable Stoppable: You're family name is the talk of the Wasteland. +1 to Luck.

*Vault Chef: You're chosen profession is… odd to say the least. +10 to Survival and Basic Recipes are unlocked.

**Basic Recipes:**

1. Mirelurk Platter (A simple yet delicious dish made from Mirelurk meat. Heals 55 HP and gives 4 Rads)

Requires 1 Mirelurk Meat

2. Crude Stew (A crude stew made from scavenged beans and sweets. Heals 20 HP and gives 7 Rads)

Requires 1 Pork and Beans, 1 Dandy Boy Apples

3. Brahmin Steak (A simple steak from a two-headed cow. Heals 30 HP, gives 5 Rads, and a short burst of Strength)

Requires: 1 Brahmin Meat

_(I'll add more as the chapters progress onwards)_

*Little Steps: You're learning bit by bit about the Wasteland life. +2 to Small Guns, Explosives, and Survival.

**Kim Possible**

Level 7

**S**trength: 6  
**P**erception: 6  
**E**ndurance: 5  
**C**harisma: 6  
**I**ntelligence: 6  
**A**gility: 7  
**L**uck: 5

**Specialty**: Small Guns, Speech, and Melee Weapons

**Perks**: Swift Learner, Quick Reflexes*, Toughness, Commando, Wasteland Connoisseur*, Veteran of the Wastes*, Up Close*, Crude Survivor*

*Quick Reflexes: 10% faster when reloading, holstering, or switching weapons.

*Veteran of the Wastes: You've lived in the Wastes all your life and are still kicking. +5% Damage Resistance and +5 Survival.

*Wasteland Connoisseur: You've seen the most basic and random items in the Wasteland Markets. +10 to Barter and a slight chance to find special items when trading.

*Up Close: You turn a gunfight into an up close one at any chance you have. +5 to Unarmed and Melee Weapons.

*Crude Survivor: You live but at what cost? With no training and knowledge on proper nourishment, you can't use cook Recipes, but you become " Fully Nourished" after eating a cooked Recipe, giving you +1 Agility and Strength for a short period of time.

* * *

Author's Notes: Hey guys. I'm back with 10% less bullshit. I got a ton of shit to do before the year ends but I'm currently on Thanksgiving break right now from school and after more Fallout, I got writing again.

I hope you won't be too mad with me combining the two Fallout games together. But I'm adamant on my new stats and perks. I loved the Recipes in Fallout: New Vegas and I felt that I had to incorporate them into the story.

Shout outs:

*Rabula Tasa (RabulaTasa)- If anyone is confused, I've switched Nikola Tesla with Rabula Tasa. They both sound so similar that I felt a switch was fine. Be happy Tasa, you're the reason Energy Weapons exist in Fallout. Also thanks for the early advise and reviewing.

*Recruit Kamen (Kamen Rider Decade 108)- First I don't know if you're a guy or girls so don't call me out on that. Second is that I'm sorry for giving you such a violent death. No hard feelings and I hope to have you reading again.

*Knight Miren (Mirenheart)- Thanks for all the support you've given me. This won't the last time the cast will have seen you, as you'll be here for the entire ride.

I'm sorry once again for the delays and hopefully I'll get another chapter out by the end of the year. Heh, don't quote me on that though.

Review please. Thanks!


End file.
